


I Wanna Sleep With You In The Desert Tonight

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Child Murder, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Harry Hart, Family Fluff, Growing Family, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loving Marriage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, loving poly trio, retired Harry Hart, transgender character, transgender minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 69,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 121
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



Eggsy and Harry went with Tye to her next therapy appointment, she begged Harry to come along; Eggsy went with her to every appointment. But this time instead of waiting in the lobby while she talked with Dr. Henderson on her own, she requested that Dr. Henderson allow them to sit in on the session with her. She was afraid she would be taken away again if she went alone.

During the session Tye sat curled up on Harry’s lap and held Eggsy’s hand, keeping her head down on Harry’s shoulder and her eyes stayed glued to Eggsy’s hand enveloping her smaller hand almost completely. But, with their added comfort and quiet reassurances, she was able to finally tell why she had such an emotional breakdown.

She was having awful nightmares of the abuse she suffered with the foster family, being forced to live as male again. The mixture of the nightmares and seeing a boyish reflection every time she looked in the mirror finally took her over the edge and she reacted in the way her abusers always would.

After the hour long session, Tye feeling a little better being able to vent out her frustrations and fears knowing she wouldn’t be harmed for how she felt, Eggsy and Harry took her out to the new town car. Usually Tye would be settled in the back seat, though leaned up on her knees in the floorboard talking to Eggsy and Harry in the front seat since there wasn’t much room with two bulky car seats buckled in. But just this once Harry let her sit up front with him and Eggsy in the middle spot.

“Where are you going?” Eggsy asked when he realized Harry wasn’t going toward home; inwardly hoping he wasn’t showing late side effects of his brain injury. He would have to insist Harry lift the ban on him driving if Harry was getting easily confused.

Harry smiled a little bit. “We’re going to purchase a few wigs,” he looked over at Tye for a moment. “Hopefully that will help settle you until your hair grows out again. So you can see yourself as the beautiful young lady you are.”

“I have an idea,” Eggsy announced, hugging his arm around Tye. “Let’s get some boy clothes and burn them; put the old life as Tyler up in flames and just destroy it once and for all time.”

That made Tye grin wide. She looked at Harry hopeful. “Do we have a flamethrower?” she asked, snickering when Eggsy snorted and laughed quietly.

“While that is a fantastic idea and we will do it, we’ll make a whole celebration of it, I don’t think giving you a flamethrower is smart. I’m well aware that you’re a little pyro like your dad there. We’ll let you use matches and maybe consider letting you handle a flamethrower when you’re a little older.”

“Party pooper,” Tye snorted at him grinning. Harry just smiled at her, glad to see her in a happy mood again.

####

At a clothing shop, Harry selected a random sort of boy clothes for Tye to burn then followed her and Eggsy around while they selected some new clothes for her and the rest of their herd. He gave some input for Jason and Annabeth’s clothes but left Eggsy to choose for Daisy since he was more confident in what she would like to wear. He couldn’t keep up with Daisy’s always changing tastes as well as Eggsy.

After the shopping trip for clothes, Harry took them to a wig shop that had a wide selection of children's wigs. One that was known for helping children battling cancer he felt confident was a good place that had quality wigs.

While Tye and Eggsy roamed and looked at the long hair wigs, Harry sat in an armchair to wait; checking his phone for messages and emails from headquarters. Even though he wasn’t in charge of Kingsman anymore, he still managed the agents from his father’s mob business. He had to keep his men in check so they weren’t causing trouble for the Knights.

A sales clerk came out of a back room and smiled when he saw customers, approaching Eggsy and Tye. “If there’s anything I can help you find, let me know,” he said as he straightened already straight wigs on foam heads.

He didn’t trust Eggsy with the merchandise, judging him as a troublemaker by his loose jeans and winged sneakers. He hadn’t yet seen Eggsy’s cap that Harry kept rested on his knee to keep while they shopped or he would have demanded less than desirable two leave his shop.

“Yeah, alright,” Eggsy replied, tucking Tye closer; getting an uneasy vibe from the clerk. “Thanks.”

Eggsy nudged Tye down the display counter away from the man; chuckling softly at her little gasp when she spotted the pastel color wigs on a high shelf. He reached up for a pastel pink, Tye’s favorite pink shade, and a head cover then fit both on Tye’s head and straightening both then directed her toward a little mirror to let her see herself.

“Tell me what you see there.”

Tye admired her reflection, smiling wide, turning to look at different angles. “Almost a girl. She needs more though. Think Dad will let me get some more make-up, too?”

“We’ll ask and probably order it online. Wigs are better bought in store so you can see how you look before buying anything. And, once you get really good with make-up we can start buying high-end stuff.”

Tye turned and went to Harry, smiling at him and waiting for him to look away from his phone to see the wig. Harry glanced up not expecting to see pink hair but not too surprised; she liked colorful and generally girly things.

“Oh, that looks very nice, Tye. Is that the one you want?”

She nodded, squirming back and forth, and took his hand. “Does it make me look like a real girl?”

Harry would discuss it with her later about the term  _ real girl _ but for now, he nodded and pecked a kiss on her hand, making her smile grow. “One of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen.”

Tye giggled and tugged Harry up so they could pay for the wig. Harry hugged an arm around her and met Eggsy at the register, smiling as he put his hat on his head backward.

After paying for the wig and Eggsy nearly choking at the price, Harry led them back to the car. Tye sat back this time, giggling and taking numerous selfies. Harry and Eggsy finally saw the confident young lady back in her wide smile and funny faces so the high price of the wig was worth every cent paid. Her happiness was priceless.

#####

Later that evening after putting Jason and Annabeth to bed and making sure Daisy and Tye took showers, Harry and Eggsy sat with them in their little school room helping with homework. Eggsy lounged pinned in an extra large bean bag chair under Daisy half laying across him while she read aloud to him as her history homework. He enjoyed sitting with Daisy as she read, getting a refresher of the history he studied in school. He liked reading about any histories around the world, always interested in all the stories of old, but these peaceful times with his Flower were some of his favorite moments.

Any time he held any of his bubs he cherished and loved.

Across the room at Tye’s work desk, Harry sat helping her with a seemingly easy science project. It was more advanced than the last few but they had technology to help if it was needed. Tye was getting better grades now that she had parents who were involved in her education and a tutor that was patient and spent time helping her understand everything better.

The old reports in her records claiming she was making bad grades because she had a learning disability that hindered her education were found to be fabricated. She was doing badly because neither Kate or Toby would take the time to help her.

Now she was like a blossoming flower, allowed to show her true self to the world and allowed to strive and grow with the proper care she needed.

When the bottle rocket and stand were complete, Harry gathered the kitchen materials needed to shoot the rocket. “Come along, let’s test and see if it works.”

Eggsy looked up when he realized Harry spoke to him and Daisy, looking at the items he and Tye held. “Oh cool, yeah,” he replied, helping Daisy get to her feet and standing; they put her homework away before following after Harry and Tye outside.

Eggsy sat along the brick edged flower bed to watch while they set the rocket up together, wrapping his arms around Daisy’s waist when she came to stand between his knees out of the way. She wanted to help but knew it was Tye’s project and work, but if it worked he would let her have a turn shooting the rocket so she stood patiently tangling her arms with Eggsy’s to wait her turn.

Donald came out when he heard them, fresh out of the shower and in another blinding bright pajama set and robe; hair net in place. He spotted the rocket set up and came over to sit with Eggsy and Daisy to watch, smiling. He had always loved science and chemistry in school and liked watching kids trying their little projects. Their happiness after success always made him happy.

“Alright, step back so you’re not hit,” Harry told her, standing behind her ready to help; letting her work the little controller they built together; hands on her shoulders, ready to watch the rocket she built nearly by herself fly up in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming back home, both feeling dead on their feet, after two long days at headquarters helping plan a takedown of another trafficking ring, Eggsy almost immediately felt better passing through the threshold into their house. He let out a relieved sigh, shoulders dropping and tension seeping out. Beside him, letting his shoulder bag drop, Donald let out a loud noise as he huffed a breath startling Eggsy a little bit; earning a slight glare for being so unnecessarily loud.

But the annoyance left when he heard little feet running, smiling wide and crouching with his arms open to catch Jason and hug him close; kissing in Jason’s curls. Another set of feet were heard and Annabeth appeared on the landing upstairs naked after a bath and still wet. Harry came directly after with a towel and grabbed her up before she could try to run downstairs and end up falling, smiling when he looked down and saw his boys and three of their children.

He put Annabeth on his hip and came downstairs at a careful pace as she continued to squirm trying to get to Eggsy, greeting Donald first since he only had Daisy chattering up at him about a science assignment she needed his help with. Eggsy felt more stress leave when Harry’s arm was around him and Annabeth reached to cling to him letting Harry hold all three and give Eggsy a kiss.

Daisy and Tye took Donald off, both eager to show him projects they were working on with their tutors; being a science nerd Donald was always excited and most of the time knew how to assist them better than Harry or Eggsy. Harry was better with Literature work and Eggsy took care of History and the tutors let him handle their physical education course. Currently he was teaching them football, it was easier and he could enlist Harry and Donald to help as well.

They usually just loosely guarded the two goals Eggsy set up on opposite ends in the backyard, for now; they would make it a little more difficult for them to make a goal as they got better; while Eggsy taught them.

“I’m sorry we missed dinner two nights, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed, eyes closed and ear pressed over Harry’s heart. “Fucking traffickers. Hope we get them; kill them all.”

“It’s fine, baby boy. We handled dinner, Tye and Daisy helped; they’re both doing so well with you teaching them everything you know. Daisy made homemade brownies nearly by herself tonight, we’ve saved you and Donald some. She’s going to be an amazing baker some day, because she has you teaching her.”

Eggsy smiled and leaned up to nuzzle on Harry’s scruff before he stood straight and passed Annabeth back to him so he could get her dried and dressed. “Lemme go save Donnie and I’ll come up to help with bedtime.” 

Harry took another kiss before he stepped back and went upstairs again. Eggsy hoisted Jason up and got a better hold on him, going to find Donald and their eldest two; hearing Daisy giggling in the school room. He looked in to see Donald and Tye fixing and rearranging a few things on her solar system project, Daisy sat up on the table with Manx and her kitten Tinkerbell playfully swatting at each other and giving careful nips making her laugh.

Hambone laid with the other two kittens curled up on her side sleeping. She quickly took the kittens and basically adopted them as her own babies; she loved her little kitten pups. Manx and the kittens usually could be found playing or causing a ruckus somewhere they shouldn’t be; Manx was almost like Eggsy and a naughty little influence on those around him.

Jason squirmed down out of Eggsy’s hold and went to Hambone to play with her and the kittens. Eggsy joined the three at the table, giving Daisy a proper hug as she leaned over on him and kissing her head.

“Daddy says you made homemade brownies tonight.”

Daisy nodded, hugging his waist with her head down on his shoulder watching Tye and Donald. “I tried last night too, but it stuck to the pan too bad so Daddy greased it real good for me tonight. Used that butter flavor spray; made them taste like chocolate, ‘nilla, and buttery. We saved you and Nonnie a few pieces ‘cause I made a really big batch.”

“That sounds really good, Flower. You’re getting so good at baking, you’re gonna be famous someday and make all kinds of goodies; might even do work for big famous people weddings and birthday parties. You and Tye both are going to just be all around fantastic in everything.”

“Wanna help me make dough for pies I wanna make? Sasha told me there’s gonna be a special contest tomorrow she wants me to be in with her and wants me to make my own pie for it.”

Eggsy’s smile grew and he kissed between her eyes, making her giggle. “Let me help Daddy get the buttheads in bed and I need a shower; but I’ll certainly love to help you. I’ll even take you to the contest tomorrow. Where’s it gonna be?”

Daisy shrugged, smiling and fiddling with his tie. “At the fair; that Renaissance thing so we gotta dress up right, tights and all.”

Tights and a silly costume wasn’t how Eggsy expected to spend his day off, but having a day spent with just him and Daisy; and if he went with her, everyone would probably want to come and at least roam around. That meant he would see Harry dressed in a silly costume with tights of his own. He needed to see that at least once in his life.

“Can you imagine Daddy in tights like a jester or something?” he snickered, Daisy thought for a moment then giggled and snorted. “I can’t wait. I already know you’ll place high, you’re great making pies.”

Daisy hopped down off the table as Eggsy bent to pick Jason up to take him upstairs to bed. “I wanna make homemade filling, don’t wanna use tinned.”

He followed her, nodding. “Alright but don’t try the mixer until I’m in there to help you; it goes fast.”

“I know!” she called over her shoulder as she jogged off to the kitchen.

He took Jason upstairs and laid him in his new, bigger boy bed; it was just a simple twin mattress and frame. Jason reached up as Hambone came in and settled on the floor at the foot of the bed in her large dog bed.

“Want me to lie down, too?” he asked, reaching up on a shelf for the storybook they were reading from.

Jason lowered his arms crossing them on his chest like he was hugging a stuffie close and rolled to his side with a little smile, closing his eyes. Eggsy snickered quietly and opened up the book, curious about the behavior but figuring Jason was just an imaginative child and was picking up odd habits.

#####

The next afternoon the family found themselves at the Renaissance fair, all of them dressed appropriately; tights and all. Eggsy helped Daisy and Sasha set up their booth for the baking contest. He wanted to be roaming around and checking out all the artwork and crafts for sale but he wanted to stay and support Daisy more than anything.

While waiting for the contest judges to start making rounds, Eggsy helped Sasha sell slices of the other pies she baked that were going to be presented for the contest; Sasha gave Daisy credit for some of the pies that were getting praised, hoping to raise her confidence. Daisy was busy jarring fresh apple and pumpkin butters she and Eggsy made to sell, all smiles and happy. 

Eventually Harry and Donald found their booth; Harry pushed Jason in a stroller and Donald carried Annabeth on his back in her carrier. Harry looked around at the various pies, smiling when he heard Daisy talking to a woman about the butters. Eggsy was busy taking money and giving change as Sasha cut and passed out slices, both working together easily. The booth was moderately thick with a crowd waiting their turn to select a pie.

The other booths had more people around, some of the contestants were repeats over the years and previous winners. It was Sasha’s first time competing.

After a few minutes the crowd thinned and eventually everyone had been served; a couple full pies and cakes were sold, allowing Harry and Donald to come up.

Eggsy let out a loud breath after the last customer left, unaware of Harry and Donald, back to the crowd and bent over a little bit to catch his breath; taking off his hat hoping some of the trapped body heat would be able to escape so his head wasn’t feeling like it was on fire. He was glad he was given a short sleeve costume so he wasn’t overheating.

Daisy spotted Harry talking with Sasha about a batch of cookies. “Daddy!” she called happily, still stirring and jarring the butters. “Come taste this, it’s pumpkin like you like!” She reached into a little silverware cart and got a fresh plastic spoon, she was giving samples of the butters and needed a lot of extra spoons so nothing was double dipped.

Eggsy straightened when he heard her and his smile returned as he stepped over to join Daisy. Harry took the spoon and sampled the pumpkin butter; delight clear on his face.

“You made these all on your own?” he asked, picking up a jar of each to purchase. “I haven’t had fruit butters since I was a little boy.”

“Dad helped grind the big stuff but I cooked and seasoned everything myself, Dad just supervised so I didn’t get hurt.”

Harry leaned over the counter and kissed her head. “Definitely going to buy more so you can make a big batch of each for us at home. You’re so good at baking delicious foods, my Flower. I’m so proud of you.”

“She really is amazing isn’t she?” Eggsy put in, getting a kiss of his own. Daisy smiled and giggled at their praises, happily jarring the butters and enjoying their praises so much more than the praises from customers as they sampled foods.

Harry and Eggsy both were just glad to see their precious Flower excel and blossom with something she truly enjoyed doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy came home in the early afternoon, just getting off a three week mission taking down traffickers, finding the house suspiciously quiet. He expected to at least hear a television somewhere or giggling from the little ones. But, he couldn’t hear anything other than the air conditioner running.

“I’m home!” he called, putting his luggage at the bottom of the stairs, listening for the kids. He heard the clacking of pet feet and looked down the foyer toward the kitchen as Manx came bounding and a kitten following.

“Harry?” he called, bending to pick Manx up as he went to the kitchen to check. “Trolls, you guys home?”

He didn’t see anyone in the kitchen or dining room, but noticed the dining room door leading to the backyard was open and he could hear soft music and Hambone groaning and nipping at a kitten swatting at her as they played. He stepped outside and immediately smiled at the sight of Harry in old clothes and a silly hat tending to the flowerbeds and planting some new flowers.

“This is a precious sight,” he snickered, leaning against the doorframe.

Harry sat back on his heels and looked up at Eggsy, smiling wide. “The one I’m seeing is more precious,” he replied, seeing Manx at Eggsy’s feet tugging on his pant leg while the kitten bit and tugged on his shoe laces.

Eggsy looked down at the two troublemakers and smiled. “Where is everyone?”

“Donnie’s working on Tye and Daisy’s rooms so he took everyone to the home improvement shop to let them pick out their own paints and get some for Beth and Jase while he’s there. He wants to add on to their rooms as well so he has to arrange for all of that.”

Eggsy looked up at the ceiling, mentally seeing the two rooms in question and where they were in relation to where he stood. “Flower’s right above the kitchen, his plans won’t affect anything, right?”

Harry stood with a shrug, stepping up and taking Eggsy into his arms holding tight. “It shouldn’t, but I’ll be sure to remind him and whatever crew he hires that your kitchen is absolutely not to be changed in any way. I doubt they’ll do anything to the floor aside from changing the carpet but, I’ll make sure it won’t happen.”

Eggsy sighed and nodded, rubbing anxiously on Harry’s arms. His good mood shattered with the fear that his beloved kitchen was going to be changed somehow. He tried to concentrate on Harry, leaning to nuzzle on his scruff as Harry’s hands roamed his back slowly, breathing slowly to keep the panic he felt from rising. Harry kissed on Eggsy’s neck, giving him a few comforting rubs, breathing slow to prompt Eggsy to sync his own breathing.

“There’s my good, soft boy,” Harry whispered softly when he felt Eggsy relax again. “Daddy’s so glad you’re back and in one piece. I missed you, baby boy. Our bed is too big without you.”

Eggsy leaned back, frowning a little bit. “You didn’t bunk with Donnie while I was gone?”

“He’s been in a mood this whole time and snapped at me.”

He leaned back farther, head tilted in disbelief and brow up showing his displeasure at what Harry told him. “He did?” he asked, tensing again. “About what?”

Harry shook his head, rubbing on Eggsy’s hips in an attempt to soothe him again. “You don’t have to worry, sweet boy,” he replied trying to tug Eggsy close again. “It wasn’t that big of a deal, I’d rather spend this time we have alone holding you than have you stalking around.”

“Oh, I definitely want to be held but when he gets home I’m going to ask him about it and I’m going to get really mad at him so you may as well tell me now so I’m not losing my cool and causing a scene in front of the kids.”

That snide smile that told Harry his precious boy was livid and just barely holding back his feral side, and he knew Eggsy would attack as soon as he could. He let out a sigh and nudged Eggsy to walk backward a few steps before turning him around to take him upstairs. The snide and anger left Eggsy for a moment when he noticed his luggage wasn’t at the stairs anymore.

“Oh, Sarah probably took your bags upstairs. I’ve hired a maid to help with the house. Donnie does a good job but not on his own and not as pristine as you get our home when you clean. It’s only twice a week, Saturdays and Sundays. She’s even offered to bring in her boyfriend to work on stacking up things in the attic since I can’t bring myself to go up and do it.”

“She knows-”

Harry nodded as they went upstairs together. “I’ve informed her that she may clean the dining room but your kitchen is absolutely off limits. She’s given her word she won’t step one foot in your kitchen, she goes out the front door and around to the back to clean the dining room so she doesn’t trespass.”

He sat Eggsy on the bedside and started to undress him out of his dirty suit. Eggsy sighed slowly to control his anger trying to come up again, leaning his forehead on Harry’s stomach stopping Harry’s hands unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’m trying so hard to not be mad about how Donnie acted but it’s difficult. Why did he snap at you?”

Harry shrugged, tangling his fingers in Eggsy’s hair and scritching his head. “I’m not so sure honestly. I came in after a couple nights and asked if he’d like company. He said he didn’t want me so desperate and underfoot the whole time you were gone so I left him alone from then on. I probably did sound a little whiny and desperate, I’m sure it was annoying to hear.”

“That won’t work, Harry,” he grumped, crossing his legs to moodily take off his shoes; tossing them toward the closet with a huff. Harry stilled him and resumed taking off his suit. “I’m really pissed. If any of us are having a bad day, we’re supposed to talk to each other. We don’t hurt each other. If he was in a mood he should’ve told you so you could maybe help him feel better.”

“Yes, well,”

Eggsy stood, startling Harry back a step to get out of his way, moodily emptying his pockets and struggling with his belt, accidentally tearing a belt loop, and shoved his pants off, sending everything down the chute to the basement laundry room angrily. He thumped the chute door closed a little roughly and turned, huffing and hands on his hips when he saw Harry leaning in the bedroom doorway watching him stomp and grump around.

“I’m sorry but he can’t be snapping at you when I’m gone, Harry. No matter how annoyed he is about something.” Despite his anger, Eggsy was still soft spoken with Harry. He couldn’t be angry with Harry. “You wouldn’t accept if I did it so why act like you’re not bothered that he did it?”

He stepped up to Harry again and snuggled to him, hugging around his middle and putting his head on Harry’s chest, ear over his heart; sighing slowly to calm down. Harry let out a breath on Eggsy’s shoulder, giving him a little scritch with his scruff.

“I missed you terribly, sweet boy,” he said quietly, holding Eggsy tight. “I truly hope you don’t have to leave for so long for some time.” He leaned to whisper in Eggsy’s ear, smiling a little bit. “I hate admitting this but you’re my favorite boy, my dearest husband.”

Harry’s breath tickled Eggsy and made him giggle softly; kissing Harry’s chin. “I won’t tell anyone, Daddy,” he snickered softly. “Our secret.”

Harry picked him up, making him squeal surprised, and deposited him in bed making him bounce a little bit and laugh; Manx barked at Harry thinking Eggsy was in distress, bounding up from the foot of the bed and grabbing his sweater sleeve, trying to tug his hand away from Eggsy.

“Hey, pest,” Eggsy laughed, sitting up on his elbow to get Manx to release Harry. “I’m fine, go find a kitty.” 

Manx boofed at him and sat down to watch over his boy as they got comfortable together over the blankets; it was too early to even think about a nap and they didn’t know when Donald would return with the kids. Eggsy wanted to be awake when Donnie got home despite his exhaustion.

#####

Later that night after dinner, bathtime, and putting the little ones to bed, Eggsy took Donald outside to the backyard while Harry set up in the den with Tye and Daisy to watch a couple movies before they went to bed. It was a Friday night almost ritual for them and Harry didn’t fuss about their bedtime as long as they got to bed before dawn. Some Fridays he would join them but he was usually kept busy around the house making sure everything was in order and locked up for the night. The two Friday nights Eggsy was gone, Harry retired to bed after his walkthrough so he didn’t have a chance to seem like he was pouting and aggravate Donald again.

Donald followed Eggsy to the double wide hammock Eggsy put up for Harry to relax and get a bit of sun; both sitting down carefully and lounging back together sideways on the hammock, their feet on the ground to keep from tumbling off; looking up at the nearly black night sky. Their closest neighbor was headquarters so they had privacy and nearly zero bright lights to drown out the stars above.

“So,” Donald began, taking a sip of his dinner wine before putting the glass over on a little table beside the hammock.

“So, how’d it go without me?” Eggsy asked, trying not to sound snide, not wanting Donald to have time to suspect his anger. “Any issues with anything or anyone I need to deal with?”

Donald shook his head, leaning back again. “Harry missed you more than usual but that’s about it. Got a call from my parents, Mum wants me to come home and see Dad; apparently he’s on his deathbed. But I don’t want to go see him, he’s taken me out of his will already and neither of them were ever really parents to me so I honestly don’t feel that connection with them.”

Eggsy nodded, his anger seeping back a little bit and sympathy taking its place. He reached and took Donald’s hand. “Did you talk to Harry?”

Another head shake and a disappointed sigh. “No,” he mumbled, looking up at the stars; rocking the hammock back and forth slowly, fidgeting. “Same night I got the call, he came in, I guess he saw my light on and figured I couldn’t sleep; which I couldn’t ‘cause Mum was a right bitch about everything like usual and it put me in a mood. He offered to bunk with me but I kinda meanly told him off. Still feel bad but I don’t want to bring it up again and make him madder about it all over again.”

“Yeah well, I think you really hurt him snapping at him. Found him gardening, he told me he only ever digs around in dirt when he’s exceptionally upset about something. Probably thought you’re looking for an out; I certainly thought that when he told me you snapped and I brought you out here ready to take your head honestly. But I think you should tell Harry why you were so upset and on edge; he’ll totally understand and try to help you into a better mood. He’s big on communication, you know that. He makes me talk about shit when I don’t wanna and it does help me not be pissed anymore.”

Donald nodded, looking down at their hands for a moment; lifting and putting both on his chest. “I’m tryin’ to learn that I can come to both of you; going so long keeping shit inside,” he trailed off with a shrug and a huff, shaking his head.

Eggsy rolled and pecked a gentle kiss on the corner of Donald’s mouth, finally getting him to smile. He scooted closer, going slow and careful so nothing broke and sent them falling, snuggling to Donald’s side with his head on Donald’s shoulder; taking his hand again.

“Let’s just lie here and watch the stars and the moon ‘til it’s too chilly to stay out here; then, we’ll get Harry all soft and talk to him, yeah?”

Donald sighed but agreed, wanting to have a chance to get his stress and frustration off his shoulders so he could have peace again and be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be probably Sunday before the next chapter. going away for the weekend and not bringing my laptop lol.

Eggsy floated around the pool on a floater, they went to the pool to escape the unseasonably hot day and for once Eggsy cursed the sun shining so bright. He had Manx on his lap, hind end in a bit of water to keep him cool, dumping small handfuls of water on his front portion.

Harry had Jason near the middle of the pool teaching him how to tread water without going underwater. Daisy played with a friend staying the night with her, taking turns jumping off the diving board and having fun together. Tye, still feeling nervous in a two piece, stayed close to Eggsy floating around on a pool noodle. Donald had Annabeth inside with the air conditioner since it was too hot for her outside.

Tye came up beside Eggsy, folding her arms over his left arm and putting her chin down with a sigh; holding the pool noodle under her stomach.

“What’s wrong, Babe?” Eggsy asked.

She shrugged, poking at his watch. “Just wish I had friends like Didi. Kinda sucks nobody likes me ‘cause I’m weird.”

“You’re not weird, Tye. Everyone’s different, some more than others, but you’re not weird.”

Both were startled when an amnesia dart shot out of Eggsy’s watch unexpectedly, Tye’s sharp yelp got Harry’s attention. He looked over and saw Eggsy laughing about something and holding his hand around his wrist and Tye looking around.

“Where’d it go?”

“Daddy, that baby squirrel fell outta the three!” Daisy called from the diving board, pointing to a tree behind the garden shed.

“I think it got hit,” Tye whispered to Eggsy, backing toward the steps leading into the shallow end.

Eggsy put Manx in the water to let him paddle around and got off the floater to get out and check on the squirrel. He would feel awful if it had been hurt. He followed Tye over and spotted the little red furball in a little pile of leaves, alive but obviously stunned; picking it up carefully, holding it gently in his cupped hands.

As he and Tye started back inside so they could find a comfortable, warm place for the squirrel to recover, Harry got everyone else out of the pool so he could see what was going on. Daisy led her friend around to the front of the house, not sure how Eggsy would react to Tessa crossing through the kitchen to go upstairs to Daisy’s room. Harry put Jason on his hip after wrapping him in a little towel and whistling for the dogs to follow. Manx shook water off his fur and rubbed in the grass a minute before following Harry; trotting ahead and upstairs.

Harry found Eggsy and Tye in her room, both huddled over an emptied cigar box with soft cotton balls and the baby squirrel inside. He put Jason on his feet and stepped up, startling Eggsy putting his arms over his shoulders.

“So, what’s the diagnosis on the little one?”

“Stunned but he’ll be alright. I’ll put him in that old birdcage you have up there if you’ll get it and release him when he’s recovered.”

“How’d he fall?”

The question made Eggsy and Tye glance up at each other, both looking just a little guilty. “Could’ve been a dive bomb from an evil bird,” Eggsy fibbed, still gently petting the squirrel with a finger. “He’s so fluffy and little. Poor little guy.”

Harry nodded, tugging a little bit on Eggsy’s hair to soothe him; obviously heartbroken for the little critter. Eggsy really was a tenderheart for all animals. He didn’t see the dart Tye accidentally sent out so he wasn’t going to accuse them of lying even though they both were guilty of something.

He gave Eggsy’s head a kiss before leaving Tye’s bedroom to go up to the attic to find the birdcage. He moved a few boxes, unaware that the noise vibrated down against the ceiling of the second floor; currently over Donald’s room across the hall and up two from Tye’s room.

Eggsy tensed when he heard the faint scraping noises, arms stiff and back ramrod straight; head dipped slightly and eyes fixed and unfocused downward. His leg bent over the bedside tightened to grip the edge of the mattress.

Tye sat up slowly when Eggsy went stone still and scooted closer to the foot of the bed, careful to not make too fast movement as she crawled and climbed off the footlocker at the end of the bed. She knew what it looked like when Eggsy was having a sudden panic attack and knew not to do anything to startle him or try to rouse him herself.

Tiptoeing, Tye went out of her room to get Harry, trying not to make audible footsteps. As she reached the attic entrance, lifting a foot to the first step, she was suddenly grabbed, snatched, and spun away from the doorway; landing backward on Eggsy when he tripped and fell to his back.

Eggsy sat up, clutching Tye so she couldn’t get away, heart pounding fast. “Harry!” he almost screamed, terror thick in his voice as it cracked hard, hooking a leg around Tye’s waist to hold her immobile. Tye sat still in his hold, too afraid to make a sound or even twitch her nose.

Loud crashing came from the attic, boxes falling when Harry bumped back into a stack startled by the shout from Eggsy. Eggsy jerked, frightened by the noise, and squeezed Tye tighter; unknowingly making it difficult for her to breathe.

Harry’s rapid descent on the attic stairs echoed, sending Eggsy scrambling backward with Tye; falling back. He quickly rolled and huddled protectively around Tye, squeezing her again and making her almost squeak as she tried to breathe; she coughed harsh and gagged. Harry saw the two and was startled by Tye’s red face. He hurried, yelling for Donald, and yanked on Eggsy’s arms to break his vice grip and pull him off Tye and make him kneel between his feet.

Tye gasped for breath, coughing and gagging, clinging to Donald when he picked her up and backed her to safety. Eggsy looked around, unable to see he was safe at home, seeing the darkness of the attic and hearing cackling. But, something broke through the darkness; making it disappear like a balloon popping in front of his face. 

His eyes focused again and he saw the familiar walls of home, feeling Harry’s comforting grip on his throat and hearing his voice again.

He let out a slow sigh and his muscles went limp again; making him sit back on his heels. But, his relaxed stance quickly tensed back when he realized Tye wasn’t in his arms anymore.

“Tye?” he gasped, looking around. “Where’s Tye? Did he get her?”

Harry shushed him softly, crouching behind him and hugging him close. “Tye’s fine, she’s with Donnie right now; you had too hard of a grip on her, she couldn’t breathe. What happened?”

Eggsy shook his head, leaning on Harry’s shoulder with a sigh. “She was going up to the attic. I heard him up there, Harry. I couldn’t let her go up and get hurt. Why was the door open in the first place?”

Harry let out a breath, shushing him and turning him to hold him, sitting down. “I was up there getting the birdcage for your little squirrel friend.”

He shook his head again, clinging to Harry tight, hiding his face on Harry’s chest. “You know you can’t go up there, Daddy,” he mumbled, voice broken with held back tears. “It’s dangerous. He’s hiding and he’ll get you.”

After a long ten minutes that felt like three lifetimes for Harry, Eggsy finally stopped trembling but he gave over to his tears. Harry scooped him up and stood, carrying Eggsy to their bedroom and laying him down to change him into comfortable clothes. He chose Eggsy’s favorite cotton panties and a soft cami set to wear under a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, getting a clean pair of lounge pants and a shirt for himself as well, and stepped up to dress his boy.

Eggsy laid limp as Harry dressed him, fighting back memories and flashbacks; concentrating his mind on breathing and Harry’s gentle hands on him. He let out a sigh and curled up, grabbing and hugging Harry’s pillow while he got dressed.

Harry dressed then went into their closet, taking down one of Eggsy’s soft, fluffy blankets and a stuffie; giving him the cat to hug along with his pillow then wrapping him up in the blanket snug. He found a spare pillow in the closet and laid down with Eggsy, tugging him close and holding him firmly.

“Just lie here quietly with me and try to relax. If you fall asleep I’ll be right here to protect you.”

Eggsy nodded and sniffled, closing his eyes as Harry reached up and scritched gently on his head; relaxing him more.

Down the hall Tye and Donald settled the squirrel in the birdcage and made sure it had a soft place to rest and had water for when it woke up. Donald put the cage on the seat in Tye’s reading nook in her window then left to tend to the other kids while Harry took care of Eggsy.

Tye put on a nightgown then sat in the window seat, watching the squirrel.


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy came home after spending a week at headquarters helping Arthur and the Knights rid the world of the traffickers they captured. He met Donald at the door, ready to switch off so Donald could go with the Knights to track another hive of traffickers. Eggsy let out a sigh, hooking Donald into a one armed hug; two of his bags on his other arm, laying his head on his shoulder and holding him snug.

“You promise me right now you’re gonna be alright and come back unharmed.”

Donald chuckled a little bit, hugging Eggsy tight; kissing his temple relieved that he was back home in one piece. Even though Eggsy had only been gone back to headquarters, he was accident prone and clumsy sometimes. Coming home without so much as a tiny papercut was good.

“I may have a few bumps and bruises but I promise nothing significant. Harry’s already logged every little mark I have going so he’ll know if I have anything new.”

“Good,” he huffed, pulling back and taking Donald’s hand. “Love you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Donald replied, leaning and giving him a little peck. “Behave.”

Donald released Eggsy’s hand and picked up his own bag then went outside to the waiting cab to take him to headquarters so he could meet with everyone and get to the jet on time. Eggsy watched him leave then turned to carry everything upstairs.

His bag that had his clothes and a few pieces of non-Kingsman tech was gone when he reached for the duffel. He looked upstairs in time to see Sarah just before she disappeared behind a wall taking the bag up to the bedroom for him. She wouldn’t unpack anything, understanding she was working for men who did things she didn’t need to know about. She kept her curiosity in check and performed the duties she was paid for.

Eggsy still wasn’t used to having a two day a week housekeeper but he liked Sarah. She respected his boundaries and never stuck her nose in their private business. He just had to trust Harry’s word that her brother did a good job organizing the attic while he was gone.

Upstairs, Eggsy found Harry unpacking his duffel; sending dirty clothes down the chute and putting clean clothes away.

“Shouldn’t that be my job?” he asked, stepping up to stop Harry; nudging his way into his arms making him put down a stack of shorts. He let out a breath, tension finally leaving him when Harry held him tight.

Harry sighed slowly, eye closed, feeling peaceful again holding his precious boy; having Eggsy back safe in his arms again. He had worried about Eggsy’s safety even though he wasn’t doing anything dangerous. He knew Eggsy’s habits of being hyper and springy. He was worried his boy would come home with at least a sprained wrist.

Warmth surrounded both, making Eggsy smile as he nuzzled on Harry’s scruff; pecking his chin before giving him a proper kiss. The itch Eggsy felt deep down started to soothe and fuzziness took its place. He couldn’t hold back a little high sounding giggle on Harry’s shoulder as his head felt fuzzy.

Harry nuzzled and kissed on Eggsy, holding as if he was afraid to release him. Being apart for a whole week was physically painful for him and he just wanted to have his husband back home.

After a few more kisses, both unable to resist, Harry pulled back far enough to see Eggsy’s face. Eggsy reached up and rubbed on Harry’s scruff, he couldn’t get enough of it and saw physical proof of Harry’s love and devotion to him.

Harry kept it neatly groomed but he wouldn’t consider shaving it off; Eggsy loved it and it always seemed to soothe his precious boy. He wouldn’t take away any of Eggsy’s comforts. He studied Eggsy’s face, cataloging every little sign of age and wear on his features; discreetly using his glasses to scan for any minute change. Eggsy smiled, knowing what Harry was doing, and let him scan and check him over; acting like he was none the wiser.

It meant that Harry still loved and wanted him unharmed. It meant he was still safe from all evils of his former life.

When they realized they had been standing, holding and staring at each other for longer than actually necessary Harry blinked back to reality and reluctantly stepped back from his boy. He reached to unbutton Eggsy’s shirt, taking it off along with his suit jacket; letting his fingers roam Eggsy’s little bit of dad fluff stomach making him squirm ticklish and snicker.

He reached and unbuckled Eggsy’s belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants; reaching in and rubbing his hips. 

“I missed you so much my precious husband. Donnie was helpful but in my heart and deep in my soul, I couldn’t relax. I still feel anxious for Donnie. He’s going to be gone fighting and I’m just as worried for him as I was you.” His hands reached around and rubbed on Eggsy’s ass through his boxers. “I just want my boys safe and home where you both belong but I know you have serious obligations to keep the world safe. It’s so hard when either of you are away from me.”

“Well,” Eggsy let out a breath through his nose, rubbing his hands down Harry’s neck to his shoulders, down his chest to the belt of his smoking jacket pulling it loose. “Get comfy and I’ll put on a little bit of skimpies for my best Daddy and lock the door. Surprised the runts aren’t trying to all get in here at once.”

“Flower is spending the weekend with her little friend Tessa. Demon One and Demon Two are with Pamela and her grandson, she knew I wasn’t fine when she called to check on Tye so she offered to take them with her while she's visiting family. Tye’s home but she’s adjusting to the hormone implant, last I checked on her she was sleeping. I wish she could make some friends, she didn’t have any before we left and it makes me feel like I’m doing something wrong.”

Eggsy nodded and stepped back to take off his shoes and pants, tugging his belt loose and putting it in Harry’s waiting hand; almost snarling at the leather strip; then sat to untie his shoes properly. When he wasn’t in a foul mood he actually cared enough to be gentle with his expensive clothing.

Harry took off his smoking jacket and hung it on the hook on the closet door and tucked his slippers under the bed before sitting and lounging back over the blankets while Eggsy sent his clothes down the chute. Eggsy rolled his shoulders as he turned around to step out and check on Tye; shoving away the last dredges of his long week away.

Down the hall a couple rooms away, Eggsy knocked gently; just in case Tye was awake again, then cracked the door enough to peek inside. Not seeing Tye moving around and the room silent, he opened the door and looked over to see her snugged and sleeping as Harry last checked on her. He smiled and stepped over, bending and pecking a tender kiss on Tye’s temple waking her little kitten curled up in her bent arm.

He watched her sleep for a minute before leaving quiet as he came, shutting the door behind him. He turned to leave, meeting Sarah as she came along with the push sweeper and dusting here and there along the hall.

“Gary,” she greeted with a friendly nod and a kind smile. “In the dining room, my sister and I made stew. I brought enough for all of you. Left it on the table, wouldn’t intrude in the kitchen.”

“Thank you,” he replied with his own smile, feeling a little more settled, thankful that he could trust Sarah to obey his rule about his kitchen. How much more do you like for today?”

“I just need to run the Hoover in Tye’s bedroom, but since she’s sleeping it can wait until tomorrow. I’m just doing another once over out here then I’m done for the day. I’ll be back tomorrow at eight.”

“Alright, we’ll see you then. We’re probably going to just veg out for a while. I’ll remind Harry that tomorrow’s also pay day.”

“Yeah,” she told him with a nod. “Thanks. You two have fun and don’t break anything I can’t fix.”

He chuckled and went back up the hall to Harry, playfully swishing his hips as he crossed the room to the closet so he could find lingerie to put on for Harry. “Any requests, Daddy?” he asked, leaning on the door frame and peeking over his shoulder as he continued to swish his hips back and forth; partially to tease but mostly because he was feeling antsy and needing to serve and obey Harry.

“The nice red number with the black lace, the matching g-string panties.”

Eggsy let out a slow breath, a little more settled, and disappeared into the closet to change. Harry sighed, half hardness in hand, stroking himself slowly readying for Eggsy to come to him.

After a couple minutes, Eggsy appeared again wearing a dark red nightie with matching panties and garter belt clipped to sheer soft grey stockings. He smiled and posed for Harry, hands clasped behind his back and hip jutted out slightly to get Harry’s eye on his groin tucked and soft behind the soft silk.

Harry groaned at him, arousal heightening, and beckoned him over; adding a bit more lube to his hand as Eggsy sauntered over. He opened the fly of his lounge pants all the way and adjusted to completely free himself from the pants.

“Are you loose?” he asked, hand stopping and holding. Eggsy grinned mischievously and shook his head, squirming a little bit; Harry’s dominant tone going deep down into his bones. “Come sit, fuck yourself and let Daddy fill his little whore up good.”

Blowing out another breath and letting his arms relax, Eggsy got up on the bed and straddled Harry’s lap; sitting down slowly on Harry’s thick erection, letting out a soft whine when he felt the sting of being stretched, fighting the urge to slam himself down. He wanted to feel the sting and enjoy it for a minute as he sat down taking the entire length into his hole.

Harry leaned Eggsy back on his chest, one hand buried in Eggsy’s panties fondling his limp dick. He didn’t have permission to get hard or cum; and he didn’t feel like he needed it. He just wanted the gentle roll of his hips as he gave his body to Harry for his pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry came into the playroom hearing Annabeth laughing loud, carrying Jason on his hip coming home after a pediatric check-up and his yearly flu shot. He couldn’t help smiling when he saw Eggsy sitting on the floor, Annabeth on her back after a diaper change, making her laugh and snort tickling her bare legs and little tummy.

Jason wiggled until Harry put him down and went to Eggsy, pushing into his lap and hugging him with a little huff. Eggsy stilled him and finished redressing Annabeth, helping her sit up and get to her feet. She waddled off to get her snail then climbed up in Harry’s lap; lounging back and putting her feet up on the couch arm rest. Harry smiled and cradled her, listening to Eggsy and Jason talk about the evil, bad doctor who made Jason cry giving him at least one hundred shots all over his little body.

Harry smiled as he listened to Jason grump and exaggerate, and Annabeth babbling to her snail in his arms.

“My first Daddy says I gotta get shots so I don’t get sick.”

Eggsy nodded, leaning back between Harry’s feet; hugging Jason. “Yeah, we gotta listen to Dada Harry. He’s really smart and he knows how to take care of all of us really good.”

Jason shook his head, reaching up to play with the ring on Eggsy’s collar. “No, my first Daddy. He died, ‘memmer?” Eggsy gave him a confused look. “He talks all the time. I see him.”

Harry looked around half expecting to see the ghostly figure of his long dead best friend. He heard the familiar laugh and saw the rocking chair move as if someone took a seat. Eggsy saw the movement but thought one of the kittens knocked it while playing with Manx running around the house. He could hear a couple collars jingling in the playroom and Hambone was currently fast asleep behind the couch.

“Do you dream and then see him?”

“Huh-uh, when my eyes are open. All the time. He don’t look scary to me like everone else, they don’t like his dirty pants but I don’t mind ‘cause he’s my first Daddy.”

Eggsy leaned and looked up at Harry, brows drawn in; confusion and worry clear in his eyes. “Has he heard you talking about when you’ve seen Hamish?”

“We’ve only discussed it after all of the kids are in bed. It would make sense, he’s young and they do say spirits show themselves to children more often because they haven’t grown bitter and unbelieving like we adults have.”

_ “Like I’d stay away from my son ya knob,” _

Jason giggled at the same time Harry chuckled unprompted from Eggsy’s perspective. He looked at the two worried about their sanity. “What’s so funny?” he asked Jason, sitting up a little straighter and leaning his head into Harry’s hand when he felt the comforting scritching.

“Daddy Ham called you a knob,” Jason giggled. Eggsy let out a surprised snort and chuckled, leaning away from Harry’s hand when he gave him a disapproving tug.

“Well, tell him he shouldn’t talk like that in front of you. You’re a little parrot and you’ll repeat it at the wrong moment.”

“Like when I called that goat a dickhead for hitting my butt?” Eggsy snorted when Harry cuffed his head. Jason looked over at the rocking chair, now on his knees between Eggsy’s bent legs. “Daddy Ham, what’s a knob no ways?”

Harry raised his foot and nudged Jason’s butt gently, prompting him to sit down again. “That’s a naughty word you shouldn’t say, Bub. It’s only for adults to say.”

“I’m a dult,” Jason told them, standing again and going to the toy box; digging around until he found what he wanted and pulled out a little briefcase and next pulled out the tie that went with his little three piece suit. He put the tie looped around his neck then went back to sit on Eggsy’s lap, opening the briefcase showing them the little toys he had inside.

“See, now I’ll go to work with Daddy and be a dult, too. Save the world like Daddy.”

Eggsy smiled and hugged Jason close, kissing his curls; standing. He took Jason to the bathroom upstairs to give him a quick bath after an unexpected pee accident. It happened occasionally still, when they weren’t always thinking to remind him to use the bathroom but mostly it happened at night since Jason wasn’t yet old enough to let himself be woken up enough at night to go.

He and Harry decided when they were first starting potty training, that they wouldn’t get mad over accidents. Jason felt bad enough when it happened, he certainly didn’t need his daddies getting mad at him.

While Eggsy filled the tub, he undressed Jason and sat him up on the toilet to wait; crouching to sit on a little step stool they kept handy for Jason to use to reach the toilet.

“Can I have bubbles?”

Eggsy smiled and looked under the sink, digging out the Spiderman themed bubble bath and a few of Jason’s bath toys; adding everything to the water and letting the surface bubble up a little thick before shutting off the water and settling Jason in the tub.

While letting Jason play and splash around, Eggsy sat out of the splash zone on the closed toilet lid; fiddling with his phone until Jason was calm enough to bathe without making a mess splashing water everywhere trying to avoid a cloth and continue playing.

“Don’t you do it,” Eggsy told him, seeing that Jason filled up a shark squirt toy and had it aimed at Hambone and Manx lying together just outside the bathroom. He grunted stunned and flailed to catch himself when he unexpectedly was shot with a little water stream. He looked around and saw Jason laughing breathless, snorting.

“Butthead!” Eggsy laughed, wiping his face on a hand towel.

Jason caught his breath, giggling. “Daddy did it!”

Eggsy huffed into the towel, smiling behind it for a moment before he put it on the sink. “Which Daddy?” he asked, watching Jason settle down to play again; squirting the shark at the wall.

“My first Daddy. Daddy Ham.” Eggsy snicked a soft laugh and got down on the floor beside the tub; reaching for Jason’s body wash and his Spiderman washcloth. “He’s nice, Daddy. Sad he died, huh? He gives me kisses at night when it’s bedtime.”

Still assuming Jason had an imaginary friend, still not believing in an afterlife, Eggsy sat washing Jason and letting him talk about the antics he and his invisible friend got up to. He couldn’t help smiling at his adorably creative bub.

#####

After dinner Eggsy and Donald worked together to clean the kitchen; Donald was anxious about receiving the call from his mother telling him that his father passed so Eggsy let him help in the kitchen to keep his mind and hands busy.

When the dishwasher was loaded and started, Eggsy wiped down the counters once more and Donald gave the stovetop another quick wipe then the two went to find everyone. Knowing Donald needed Harry’s steady hand to keep him from crumbling, Eggsy put him at Harry’s feet; then bent to give Harry a kiss.

“Where’s Mai-Tye?” he asked, surprised that Tye wasn’t snuggled up with Harry while waiting for him.

“She got up and left when Flower started asking for another sleepover with a couple more girls.”

Eggsy nodded, bending and kissing Annabeth’s head, then stood straight and left the den; looking in on Jason and Daisy playing together in the playroom before heading upstairs to find Tye. He sighed quietly when he looked in her room and found her curled up on her bed, clicking to refresh her social media profile. He could see she was refreshing and clicking to check how many friends she had on her page; she still only had himself and Harry’s private pages.

They only made their own profiles so they could keep up with Tye’s activity.

He let out a soft, slow breath, as he stepped up and sat down carefully. Tye lifted her arm, quietly signaling to Eggsy that she wanted to be held. He laid down and hugged her back against his chest; giving her a firm squeeze for a moment and kissing her cheek before pressing his cheek to hers, lightly putting his head down on hers so she felt more secure.

Sometimes she just needed to be snuggled and hugged tight, almost pinned down to stop the rambling self hatred and disgust she felt for herself. Eggsy usually was the only one who could hold her right.

Pinning Tye’s arms to her chest holding her in one arm, Eggsy reached over and typed a few things in the profile search bar. He opened another tab and signed into his own profile, chuckling and kissing Tye’s head when the first post he saw was one she posted; a hilariously silly animal gif she made of Manx and her kitten Millie Manx playing together.

“Aww, CharChar and Millie,” he cooed. “How’d you make a gif?”

Tye shrugged, starting to relax in Eggsy’s comforting hold. Eggsy gave her head another kiss and shared her post to his own wall before going to search from his account. He brought up a few group pages for transgender persons, looking for one appropriate for an almost fifteen year old. He took a notebook off the side table and wrote down the names for a few others, hoping that if he talked to the group administrators they would at least allow him to join so he could help Tye find resources for support groups that were local.

He just wanted Tye to have some friends she could invite over or go hang out with away from home. He and Harry both just wanted Tye to be happy and live how she truly knew herself to live and be happy. Eggsy would give anything to see that once happy smile return to Tye’s face again. He missed it almost desperately.


	7. Chapter 7

Searching online Eggsy found a couple local groups that met both online and in person. He and Tye signed up for the in person sessions, but as was Eggsy’s luck he was called back to headquarters for his week away from home the day before the first meeting. So, not wanting Tye to miss it, Harry set Donald to watch Daisy and the little ones and went with Tye to the meeting. He wanted to give her the support she needed.

The plastic chairs were definitely uncomfortable on his aging back, and having Tye nervously crowding his lap put more weight down against the hard surface. But he held her close and snug ignoring his own discomfort to comfort her.

Tye hadn’t spoken yet, as was common with a first timer. She sat on Harry’s thigh, her head on his shoulder and back to the group leader, anxiously fidgeting with Harry’s locket that now had pictures of all the kids inside, the locket fitted with two additional heart frames to fit all four of his precious children.

Harry blinked back to paying attention when he heard the group leader, Samantha, address him, hugging Tye tighter and putting on a smile.

“I’m sorry, I missed your question.”

She smiled politely, uncrossing her legs and turning at a slight angle so he would see her easily. “I was curious about your thoughts when Tye first told you and your husband she isn’t a boy like she was born.”

“We were both completely accepting of it from the start. Her birth mother, my husband’s eldest sister, didn't take it at all. She was angry, so we arranged to take Tye and legally adopt her as our own. We’re still technically waiting for papers to be officially stamped and sent to us for our own copies. But, judges have already signed everything and approved us. We’ve sent off for an official name and gender change on her legal papers. My girl has a special place in my heart because of our four, she’s the one who needs extra support in her corner and I never want her to forget she has me unconditionally.”

He leaned down and pecked Tye’s temple when he felt her smile on his shoulder.

“I knew I liked you,” she smiled. “So, your husband gave us a little bit of a background. You met her as Tyler, but now you know and love her as Tye. Was it hard to use her right pronouns and new name?”

Harry shrugged. “We slipped up a few times in the beginning but we apologized and corrected ourselves. We would make each other do a sort of flash card study each night until we both got it right. And, as you can see, we don’t push her away when she needs comfort. She didn’t really have anyone that would just hold her when she needed before she came to live with us.”

“Tye, will you answer a couple questions?”

Tye turned more of her back to the group and hugged Harry’s neck, hiding her face on his shoulder. Harry sighed and hugged tighter, kissing her temple.

“It’s ok, sweetie. You can talk to her; she’s safe,” he whispered to her.

She shook her head, tucking into his neck. “What if one of them calls and I’m taken away again?” she replied, also whispering softly; anxiously tugging at the hair at the base of Harry’s head. “Or they see me and then recognize me in town or something and yell so people harass me?”

Samantha felt Tye’s anxiety and addressed the others. “Let’s do one on one with your anchors for a while.” 

Everyone got up and moved around the gymnasium to spread out into groups of two. Samantha stood and brought her chair over next to Harry and Tye, smiling when she saw Tye peeking out from behind her arm guarding her face.

“She’s afraid someone may call Child Services again or see her out in public and be awful to her.” Harry told Samantha, tucking Tye’s wig hair behind her ear to allow Samantha to see more of her face. “All of them were taken from us and horribly abused by the foster bitch.”

Samantha caught Tye’s eye, giving her an authoritative stare. “I promise right now, I swear to you, if  _ anyone _ ,” her voice raised a little bit, catching everyone’s attention, and she pointed a finger slightly at the others. “I mean anyone, calls Child Services or does anything against you; I will personally see to it that they won’t need a doctor for GRS, I’ll do it bare handed without anesthesia. We have who we call anchors here, someone to help us stay grounded and keep us going when things go to shit. Along with your dads, I’d like to be yours.”

Tye shrugged, now fidgeting with the back of Harry’s shirt collar and tie. She sighed and put one arm down, starting to bite on her thumbnail. “What about Daisy?” she asked as Harry took her hand to stop her from biting her nails.

“What about her?” he asked, sitting her up a little straighter.

“Her and her friends. When they all come over they stay up all night, when you and Dad go to bed they get outside my room and stick their heads in to make fun of me and call me awful shit. Then after they leave, Daisy acts like she’s my best friend again.”

Harry nodded, squirming agitated. “I’ll put a stop to that as soon as we get home, don’t worry.”

Tye frowned at him but nodded, hugging around his chest; feeling a little more comfortable without all eyes on her now. “I want friends really bad.”

“Do you feel more comfortable around boys or other girls?” she asked. “I have a couple of each, you and your dads can come over and meet them; see if you click with them. They’re all really awesome and all over the rainbow so you’ll never have to worry about discrimination.”

She shrugged. “If my dads say yeah, I guess. I don’t mind boys or girls, I just want friends of my own.”

Samantha smiled and rubbed Tye’s arm soothingly. “Also, if it’s alright with your dads, I’ll give you my number and info to chat online so you can get ahold of me or my brood pretty much any time.”

Harry let out a slow breath, pushing away his anger toward Daisy for now to concentrate on Tye needing him at that time. “That’ll be fine, but we monitor all online activity so one of us will be with her for video chatting.”

“Yeah, I’ll be present with mine as well; never can be too careful with your children’s safety, especially online. For now, if you’d like, just hang out. I’m sure someone will come up to introduce themselves so nobody’s a stranger.”

He shrugged, sitting up to stand. “We should probably head back home, the demons probably have Donnie hogtied and on a spit by now.”

“Every two weeks, Wednesday evenings, eight PM here at the high school gym. If anything changes in schedule and place I’ll find out early enough to send everyone a group text. I’ll add your number and your husband’s so I can get ahold of both of you if I need to.”

Harry nodded and stood with Tye, giving her a kind smile as they shook hands. “Amazing to have met you, madame. We’ll see you in two weeks time.”

As they walked away he could feel Samantha’s eyes on his ass. He stifled a chuckle and covered his grin, hugging Tye to his side and kissing her head.

#####

When they got home, Harry sent Tye to shower and get ready to settle down for the night then went to find Daisy. He heard her and Donald in the school room, the clacking and banging of toys told him that Donald had Jason and Annabeth in there as well to keep an eye on them.

He turned the corner and sighed, taking a moment to push away the rage he felt trying to come up, then stepped into the room; hands going to his hips.

“Daisy Margaret Hart, you are in so much trouble,” he announced. Donald and Daisy both turned and looked up at him, Donald a little stunned and Daisy like a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes were almost comically wide and her hand was frozen in place, raised a little bit as she had been writing.

“What did I do?”

“Upstairs right now, sit and wait for me to come in.” Daisy hesitated, stuck between obeying and fearful that he would reach and snatch her as she went past. “ _ Now _ .” he practically growled, prompting her to get up and hurry; running quickly. She didn’t even notice Eggsy as he came home; he left headquarters having a feeling of intense need to get home and quick.

Eggsy heard her rushing upstairs but figured she was just in a hurry to find something or excited for another reason. He dropped his bags at the door and went to look for everyone.

“Are you alright?” Donald asked Harry, watching him pace and growl; huffing like an angry bull waiting to be released. “What’s wrong?”

Harry ignored him and stalked away, seeing Eggsy hurry to hug the wall and get out of his way but not realizing he was there and now following; his anger threatening to overtake him as he started upstairs unbuckling his belt.

The bedroom door slamming open frightening Daisy. She quickly moved to get off her bed when Harry yanked his belt off. Behind Harry, Eggsy saw him double up the leather strap and hold it tight in his fist. He rushed and put himself between the two, catching and twisting Harry’s wrist painfully as he started to swing the belt, stunning him and hearing his wrist snapping.

He pushed Harry back hard, sending him falling to the floor, snatching the belt out of his hand.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he growled vicious, automatically keeping his voice low so he wasn’t yelling in front of Daisy. “You  _ never _ hit my children like that, you prick.”

Harry sat up with a groan, holding his broken wrist; being knocked on his ass jolted him out of his fury and got him back to reality again. He looked around, panting, not realizing that he had come upstairs.

“What?” he panted, looking up at Eggsy; worried about the almost demonic glare in his eyes and the belt now in two pieces; one in each hand. He shook his head and blinked. “She’s still in trouble. She and her friends have been taunting and harassing Tye like little arseholes. She knows better. Those friends of hers are trying to influence her to bigotry and hatefulness toward Tye and everyone like her.”

Eggsy growled again, looking back at Daisy for a moment then back to Harry; throwing the pieces of belt down at him. “You let me handle her; and if I ever catch you about to hit any of them again, so help me god, Harry. I just might forget we’re married and stab you through the neck. You do  _ not _ hit my bubs with a goddamn belt.”

Harry got to his feet with a groan, hissing in pain when he tried to roll his broken wrist.

“You’re with Donnie tonight, Hart. Don’t even  _ think  _ of getting in our bed. I’ll take your balls off.” Eggsy told him as he shuffled out of Daisy’s room. He had to get to headquarters for medical care.

Eggsy glared until Harry disappeared then turned to Daisy again, grabbing her wrist and taking her with him to Tye’s bedroom to find out from Tye what Daisy and her friends were doing to harass her. He wanted to be furious but he needed to know what was going on first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :'(

Eggsy stopped outside Tye’s room and knocked. Tye called that she needed a moment, just about to step in the shower, then opened the door in her robe; her wig neatly set on the styrofoam head on her vanity. Eggsy let out a huff and brought Daisy inside, making her sit on Tye’s bed.

“When did you get home?” Tye asked, sitting across the room on the vanity stool.

“Just a minute ago, felt something was off here. What has Daisy and her friends been saying to you?”

Tye frowned and looked down at her fidgeting hands when she looked at Daisy and saw her glaring. “It’s not important,” she shrugged, shaking her head. “Just forget it; I have to, yeah?” She stood and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door so Eggsy couldn’t follow then slid down to sit on the floor. She tried not to audibly sniffle and cry, covering her head with her arms.

Eggsy stepped up and jiggled the knob, sighing. He could hear Tye’s sniffles and uneven breathing. He noticed Daisy starting to get to her feet and turned to her, stilling her with a snarl aimed at her.

“Sit or I’ll knock out dart you!” he nearly growled. “You are in deep shit, Daisy Ruth.”

She huffed and crossed her arms moodily. “That’s not my name anymore and you know it!”

Before he could snap and shush her, Donald came in. He couldn’t bring himself to spank Daisy, never thought he’d have the temptation or absolute necessity. He snapped his fingers at her, cutting off her plea for Donald to rescue her.

“Take her, she needs a paddle to her arse; hard. Needs to learn she can’t talk shit about people.”

“Are you sure?” Donald asked, almost frozen in the doorway. “I thought you were against corporal punishment?”

“I am, but this time it really feels like it’s needed. She needs to learn and taking away privileges and electronics aren’t hard enough for what she’s done. I can’t do it, you’ll have to. If I’m able to talk to Harry when he gets home, I’ll tell him. I’m pretty sure he’ll agree.”

Donald nodded, still apprehensive. Daisy wasn’t his legally, doubted she even looked at him as a parental figure at all, so he didn’t feel right doling out punishment. Eggsy sighed, shaking his head.

“Alright then go lock her bedroom windows and set the alarm so we know if she tries to sneak out of the house. We’ll wait for Harry, see what he says.” Donald hurried off, feeling anxious and nervous. Eggsy turned back to Daisy. “That was your last chance of any kind of sympathy; you don’t want me spankin’ your arse, and I’m positive you don’t want Dad doing it. He spanks really hard; you won’t sit for a month.”

Daisy sat quietly and continued to glare at him, lips pouted out making her look like she had a tight fish face. Donald came back and took Daisy to her room then went back down to get Jason and Annabeth so he could get them dressed and ready for bed and keep an eye out for Daisy trying to sneak out of her room at the same time. Eggsy pressed his forehead on the door and let out a slow breath to calm himself when he heard Daisy scream as loud as she could, then knocked on the door again when she ran out of breath and coughed hard.

“Can I come in, Bub?”

“Not really,” Tye mumbled, still sniffling and snuffling. “No matter what you do to punish her, she won’t stop. I’ve begged her, threatened to kick her friends’ arses so many times.” She paused and sat up, hearing something tapping up high on the door; then the noise moved down toward the middle and the door leaned toward the right.

When the tapping got low, Tye realized what Eggsy was doing; he was taking the door off completely; she got to her feet and dropped her robe, just about to step in the shower stall to hide as the door came off the hinges. She jolted startled, one foot in the shower. Eggsy put the door carefully on the floor and stood, sighing when he saw Tye’s nakedness.

“Hey!” she squealed, snatching her robe up when she realized she was on full display. “Jesus fuck, naked minor; dick.”

Eggsy shook his head and sighed. “I’ve seen more penis than you’ll ever see your whole life, dick.” Tye couldn’t help giggling a little bit at their private endearment for each other; it was only known between them and only used with each other.

Eggsy stepped up and bent to her bathtub; it was a smaller match to his and Harry’s in their bathroom; and started hot water, pulling the stopper to come down. He added some of Tye’s bath fizzies and let it fill a little ways before turning on the cold water as well, then sat on the edge; hand out for Tye to step closer.

“You know it’s easier for me sometimes to talk about things when I’m in the tub, getting a little bit of pampering. How about you get in when it’s not burning hot, you’re a little devil’s imp but I don’t want you to get burned, let me run and check on everyone, help Nonnie get the buttheads in bed. Then, I’ll get some of Dad’s silly face masks and muds that he uses on me; give you a bit of pampering.”

“And fix my door back?”

Eggsy kissed her head with a little chuckle and stood, leaving the bathroom. He picked up the door to fix it and give Tye the privacy she needed, feeling like he was running around with his head cut off and only half of one leg to keep himself steady.

But when he came into Jason’s room and saw him and Annabeth both laying still and quiet as Donald read to them, he smiled wide and felt some of his stress leaving him again. He took a picture of the three before coming into the room and surprising Donald with a kiss to his head.

“Told you they love their Nonnie,” he whispered softly, hugging an arm around Donald’s shoulders and giving him a squeeze.

Jason stirred enough to slit an eye open just barely, squirming as the bed dipped when Eggsy sat down slowly. “Nonnie, read,” he said drowsily, trying to open his eyes for a moment before he was falling asleep again; hugging his new favorite hedgehog stuffie close.

When everyone was packing up to move, Eggsy found a key to a safe that was in their almost too secure bunker down below. He took the key to look in the lock box and found the hedgehog and an impeccably handwritten note from Hamish to Jason. It stated that the hedgehog had been his when he was a boy and kept it to someday pass on to his son. So, Eggsy brought the stuffie to Jason and had the note put in a frame to hang up in his new big boy room.

Eggsy waited until Annabeth was sleeping heavy before he rounded to pick her up carefully to carry her to her own bed. Jason followed soon after, snoring. Donald snugged his blanket around him, kissing in his curls, and stood to tiptoe quietly out of the room.

He saw Eggsy coming out of his and Harry’s room, now dressed comfortably for the night, carrying lotions, face masks, and other soft oddities. He fought a shudder and continued to go check on Daisy while Eggsy went to hopefully get more answers from Tye.

#####

A couple hours later, Harry came home; hand in a splint. He was exhausted, drained emotionally and physically. He was still upset with Daisy, and furious with himself for threatening her with his belt.

Coming in, he heard the tv on in the den. He sighed, bracing himself for Eggsy’s fury, and went down the half hall. Eggsy looked up when he saw Harry in the doorway, his head tilted and brow up expectantly.

“How’d you get in without tripping the alarm?” he asked. “We had it set so Daisy can’t escape punishment.”

Harry shrugged, relieved that Eggsy hadn’t gone immediately for his head. “I came in as I always do. Door was unlocked, which that surprises me; paranoid Donnie usually checks it fifty times a night.”

Eggsy untangled from Tye and pushed to his feet, sighing when he stepped up to Harry. “I’m still pissed but I’m going to go easy on you since I did hurt you. Which, I’m so fuckin’ sorry for; honest to the gods. We can’t go swinging belts at our kids. Paddle their little arses when it’s necessary, and I personally feel it’s warranted with Daisy right now, if we can all agree on that.”

“I don’t think I can paddle them honestly; if either of you could do it, I’ll agree. But, do not paddle to bruise. Red, yes, when it’s absolutely necessary, but no lingering marks or scarring.” He looked from Eggsy to Donald, both understood and were in agreement.

“Me’n Donnie already talked about that; he’ll be the one to do it since me’n you can’t.”

Donald stood and followed them upstairs. Harry went up to change clothes, Eggsy going to check on Daisy and help Harry. Donald followed Harry to get a paddle that he approved of from him. Eggsy knocked on Daisy’s door and listened, expecting to at least hear her.

Worried from the total silence, Eggsy opened the door and looked into the room; finding it empty. He checked the bathroom and still didn’t find her. Fear flooded him when he noticed a piece of paper on the bed; he picked it up and immediately screamed at the drawing of a stick figure, obviously a child, hanging from a noose.

Harry and Donald came running, finding Eggsy sitting on the floor holding the paper. Donald snatched it up and cringed, not expecting something so graphic from Daisy. When Harry realized she was missing he dug through her nightstand for her phone, following the charger cord to the phone under a few papers.

A text caught his attention, making him sit down a little heavy.

_ “Harry!” _

All three jerked startled and looked around for the source of the voice; Eggsy was on his feet when he realized he finally heard Hamish like Harry had been for months.

_ “Get up here now!” _

Harry turned and ran, heart racing when he saw the attic door open. Donald and Eggsy ran to follow, but Eggsy skidded to a stop just shy of the doorway when he realized where Harry went. He froze, stone still, panting. Harry felt around for the thin chain to pull for the attic light, shouting startled; he didn’t expect to feel thin little legs suspended in the air. Donald finally found and pulled the chain. Both he and Harry yelled out when they found Daisy with a tight noose; hanging from a ceiling beam.

Donald snatched up a chair that laid fallen beside the boxes stacked below Daisy and reached up to cut her down. He laid her down, letting Harry get down to help him with resuscitation efforts; leaning through a bit of stair banister, seeing Eggsy looking up, pale and trembling.

“Ambulance, now!” he all but yelled then disappeared to help Harry. Eggsy didn’t question, he just ran for the closest phone to call headquarters. He didn’t know what they found but it had to be bad for Harry to be yelling in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Eggsy watched the Kingsman EMTs load Daisy and Harry step up to go with her, sighing as he turned to address Donald and Tye; both stood watching him scared and worried. Donald already knew Daisy was gone and that Eggsy would go insane when he was told.

After a few minutes of staring at the two Eggsy grabbed up the car keys. “Tye, we have to go be with Dad and Daisy. We need you to watch Jase and Beth. Keep the baby monitors close and check their video feed to see in on them unless they wake up. I don’t think we’ll be too long but if you wanna, you can stay up ‘til we get back.”

Tye nodded, stepping up to activate the alarm as they hurried to the town car, watching them disappear before closing and locking the door; setting the alarm. But, instead of rushing to check cameras; knowing the babies were fine for a few more minutes; she went upstairs to look in Daisy’s room to see if she could find out what happened. She saw the attic door open but didn’t want to go up and look in there, remembering the horror story Eggsy told her about Jinkles and Dean torturing him.

In Daisy’s room she looked around, seeing the piece of paper and Daisy’s phone abandoned on the floor. She picked up the phone first and sat on the bed to snoop for a little while.

A few miles away at headquarters, Eggsy quickly parked out in front of the main entrance and ran with Donald inside and to an elevator, getting down to Medical. Everyone seemed to quiet, stop, and stare at Eggsy as they came in and went looking for Harry. They all looked at him, everyone frowning devastated. It confused and worried Donald, Eggsy hadn’t noticed; he was too intent on finding Harry and Daisy.

Turning a few halls, Eggsy finally spotted Harry sitting on the floor against a wall; not in the chairs directly to his left. It was strange seeing Harry without his glasses on while he was in public, he was too vain to let everyone see his scarred, fused closed eye. At home he didn’t mind too much, but never at headquarters.

“Harry?” he asked, looking curiously into the little room directly across from where Harry sat; groaning when he saw a patient completely covered, a sign that they had passed and were just waiting to be taken to the morgue. He shuddered, realizing the body was small; and then he slowly came to mind that he was in the pediatric ward.

That meant a child had passed.

Harry looked up, startling Eggsy showing his one eye red and his face wet with tears. He got up to his feet, dropping his glasses off his lap and accidentally stepping on them as he stepped up and hugged Eggsy into his arms, holding tight. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and held onto him just as tight, hearing Harry snuffle softly on his shoulder.

Harry never showed emotion and vulnerability publicly. It gave Eggsy a sour stomach and dread.

“Where’s Dais?” he asked hushed, clinging to Harry’s shirt tight in his fists. He just worried and more fear came over him when Donald stepped up and hugged him and Harry. He turned and looked up at Donald, face pale and clammy with sweat.

“What?” Eggsy huffed. “What’s going on, where’s Daisy?” Harry just held him tighter and hid on Eggsy’s shoulder.

The three kept each other hugged close, Eggsy’s worry deepened as he tried to comfort Harry while Harry squeezed him so tight and weeped on his shoulder. He wanted to find Daisy but he couldn’t let go of Harry.

While the three held each other, three nurses came to take the deceased away. Eggsy turned to look, unable to stop himself; gruesomely curious to know who was under the sheet. Needing to know who lost a child. As the sheet was lifted, he felt Harry and Donald hold him even tighter. Harry tangled his fingers in Eggsy’s hair, lifting off his shoulder; pressing his lips thin on the side of Eggsy’s head, eye closed.

His sharp inhale and ragged breath sounded too far away in Eggsy’s ear when Eggsy saw Daisy lying under the sheet. She had been stripped down to her underwear so staff could work on her and try to resuscitate her. Two matching sticky pads took up most of her chest; defibrillator pads. The EMTs had tried to shock her heart to beat again.

“Get off’a her all’a you!” he screeched, pushing and clawing his way out of the arms that held him; rushing into the room and scrambling up onto the bed, kicking at one of the nurses and shoving at another. He grabbed Daisy and held her close, fighting the nurses trying to subdue him.

Harry and Donald rushed in and had to tear him away from Daisy, making him scream manically as they carried him out to the hall again and pinned him on his stomach on the floor. Harry held around his chest with one arm, grabbing his shirt for a better grip, and grabbed Eggsy’s throat as Donald hugged his legs and pinned Eggsy’s hips down with his head on Eggsy’s ass.

While he thrashed and shouted, the three nurses quickly loaded Daisy into a body bag and rushed her away. Eggsy screamed until his throat bled and he lost his voice, his struggling getting weaker until he was still again. Harry and Donald sat him up carefully and Harry held him close, reaching and surprising Donald yanking him over by his t-shirt and holding him just as tight. Donald hugged Eggsy and Harry, clinging to them, huddled around Eggsy and let over to tears.

#####

A few hours later Harry returned home with Eggsy and Donald; he and Donald held Eggsy on his feet between them. Tye came rushing out of the den, still clutching Daisy’s phone and now with her laptop.

“Can it wait until morning, sweetie?” Harry sighed as she followed them upstairs. “I’ll get whatever it is, I’m just exhausted.”

“It’s not that, it’s really,  _ really _ important though. We gotta call all the Knights and maybe even the police for this.”

“What are you on about?” he asked as he and Donald laid Eggsy down and rolled to undress him. Tye put the laptop and phone down and got into their dresser; grabbing a pair of shorts for Eggsy.

“So, I was lookin’ and those little bitches were telling Daisy she should kill herself.”

Harry turned to her, abandoning dressing Eggsy. “What?” he huffed, reaching for the laptop on the bed and Daisy’s phone. He saw that she had voicemail as well as numerous notifications for texts. He sat as his knees gave out, reading the text messages between Daisy and her little group of friends; with Tessa being the most adamant instigator.

“What?” he huffed again. “They’re not even all thirteen yet. Children can’t be this evil, right?”

“You’d think that,” Tye told him, leaning and clicking a few things on Daisy’s phone; bringing up a video sharing app and navigating to a saved video.

The picture was dark at first, but soon it showed Daisy opening the front door and stepping out on the front steps.

_ “Why did you rat us out?” Tessa hissed just off camera, though her bracelet clad wrist and hand came up for a moment and shoved at Daisy. “I thought you wanted our help getting rid of that sissy boy Tyler?” _

_ Tessa grabbed and pinned Daisy, choking her in the bend of her arm as two of the other girls punched on her face and pulled her hair; the one holding the phone recording quietly cheering them on, lifting her foot and giving Daisy a kick to her crotch before the video stopped. _

“And, that’s not all,” Tye told him, grabbing her laptop and accessing the security feeds; finding the video she wanted and showing Harry the screen as Donald got behind them, on his knees over Harry’s shoulder to watch.

The sight of the four girls all working together to drag Daisy upstairs, noose already around her throat tight, infuriated Harry. He snatched the laptop and threw it to the floor with an almost rabid growl; making Donald sit back quickly and yank Tye back out of reach.

“Those little whores killed her!” he shouted, rousing Eggsy and waking Jason and Annabeth; making both cry from their beds. He growled and shoved at the tall dresser, knocking it down loud. Eggsy was up and against the headboard, his unexpected movement startling Donald and Tye.

He looked around wildly for a moment before he was aware of where he was and slumped down again, crumpling and curling around himself. Muffled sobs wracked his body as he couldn’t hold back again; face buried in Harry’s pillow. Donald scooted back to him, holding Tye with his legs and bringing her out of Harry’s war path as he continued to tear up the bedroom and break anything he touched.

Tye looked around at the three and quickly decided she didn’t want to be in the room while Harry was so livid. She slinked slowly out of Donald’s hold and went across the hall to comfort Annabeth and Jason; getting them up and carrying them to the den so they weren’t listening to everything going on, sitting with them on the couch and holding both close working to calm them down again.

When both quieted to sniffles she wrapped them in a blanket together and found the remote to hopefully drown out the noise from upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

After an extensive autopsy determined that Daisy hadn’t died of suicide, the gunshot wound at the base of her skull was the immediate cause of death; not asphyxiation by hanging, Harry had to decide whether he wanted to enlist the help of local police or let Arthur send the Knights out to abduct the murderers.

But first, he had to get himself, Eggsy, Donald, and Tye through Daisy’s funeral. After the service Eggsy crumpled on the ground leaning against the casket, not caring that everyone saw him blubbering and in hysterics. Harry sat behind him in a chair, hands soothing over his back, trying to comfort him but not stopping him from lashing out when someone stepped up to forcefully move him. After a few attempts resulted in hysteric screeching and Eggsy aiming to break a few knee caps though the Knights stepped back and gathered to wait.

Tye stepped up and knelt down beside Eggsy, leaning her head down on his shoulder and hugging his arm. She felt guilty for Daisy’s death; her friends were planning to attack and kill her and they murdered Daisy instead. Sure she was a little bit of a shit for making fun of her with the other girls, but peer pressure and bad influence was tough to fight being an almost teenager.

Harry reached up and caressed on Tye’s cheek to give her comfort as well, his other hand moving to hold Eggsy’s throat gently for a little while knowing that would help him more. He sighed when the two relaxed simultaneously.

Eggsy pulled Tye to sit in front of him, hugging her tight but keeping one hand on a little white handle on the side of the casket so nobody could pick it up and prep it for burial yet. He wasn’t ready to let go of his Flower.

Behind them Donald sat between Kate and Madisson, leaned over his lap; head down in an attempt to hide his tears. Madisson hugged and leaned on him, rubbing his arm comfortingly, not calling attention to the sniffling and snuffling she heard. Donald wanted to be up with his family but he was too afraid to get near caskets, a fear he had since childhood. But, he knew Harry and Eggsy wouldn’t be upset that he couldn’t huddle with them.

After a long while, Eggsy’s tears ran dry and he was too weak to fight Harry and Tye sitting him up off the casket; getting him slowly to his feet so they could leave the Kingsman cemetery and go home. Eggsy only made it one step away before he started to crumple down again.

Instinctively, Harry bent and scooped him up into his arms; adjusting Eggsy to lean more on his chest and shoulder so he could get a stronger grip under him. Eggsy continued to snuffle on Harry’s shoulder, eyes red and puffy from spending so much time crying.

Donald helped Harry put Eggsy in the loaner SUV that Arthur let them use to fit their large family together in one vehicle, putting him in the middle seat in the back. Then he and Harry got in sitting beside them, holding him and letting Tye drive them the few miles back home.

Harry was just waiting until all of her paperwork was switched over to reflect her gender and name change before he took her to do a driving exam for a permit. He already planned on buying her a car of her own when she got her license.

Giving her driving lessons was something only he had the patience for. Eggsy was too high strung with an inexperienced teen and Donald wanted to wear protective padding and a motorcycle helmet in the car with her at the wheel and him trying to teach her. Harry being so patient and not angry when correcting her was helping her learn better.

The ride home was quiet aside from the occasional sniffle and Eggsy snuffling, nose congested from the constant tears. Again Harry picked Eggsy up and carried him inside the house, starting upstairs with him.

The others spread out to wait for someone to choose what they would do. Halfway up the stairs, Eggsy stiffened and snarled, turning to look down toward the first floor. Harry sighed and tightened his grip, continuing upstairs before Eggsy sprang.

“Whoever’s in the kitchen, get out!” he shouted, hearing a serving tray clatter and something porcelain break.

Eggsy wrenched out of Harry’s arms and sprang over the banister with a manic cry. Harry turned and chased after him, almost running into Donald and Madisson coming out of the den to catch Eggsy. Madisson got in front of Eggsy and grabbed him in a tight bear hug, lifting to wrap her legs around his waist to throw her weight back so he would fall.

They toppled hard but Eggsy turned and tore her off, getting back to his feet; snatching a hidden baseball bat he kept behind the fridge, raising it high ready to swing.

Donald slid in, almost slipping on the smooth marble floor and hooked an arm around Eggsy’s chest; the other wrapping to get him into a careful headlock.

“ _ Get ooooout!” _ he screeched at the man he didn’t recognize, pushing Donald back and off; bringing the bat down on the man’s head with a metallic echo. He screamed feral and raised the bat again but Harry reached and snatched it away, spinning Eggsy back toward Donald, glaring at the man sitting and holding his head; a mess of broken tea set shards surrounding him.

Eggsy snarled and fought, trying to break Donald’s tighter hold; arms flailing as he tried to reach and claw at the man.

“Who are you?” Harry demanded, ready to smack the man’s head himself. “What are you doing in our house.”

When he looked up, Harry’s fight turned to confusion. Arthur had come unannounced. “I’m trying to help you, you knobs,” he groaned. “Figured everyone would like tea or coffee.”

“Don’t bite me you arse!” Madisson shouted and popped Eggsy’s head with an open hand. She stepped up to help Donald haul him away and got too close to the danger zone. Eggsy looked away from Arthur and growled at her, baring his teeth furious.

She popped him again, just angering him more. “Mongrel. I’m not afraid of your pissed off puppy act.” She bent and grabbed Eggsy’s legs to help Donald carry him, unfazed by Eggsy’s snarling and struggling.

Harry let out a huff and turned back to Arthur, shaking his head and giving him a hand up. 

“Alright, look, we have a rule; this is strictly Eggsy’s kitchen. He says who’s allowed in here to rummage around or make meals; which, he only allows Donald to help him with meals. Since you weren’t aware, I’ll let this one pass. But, don’t do it again. I’ll just once disobey and allow Sarah to step in and sweep up my grandmother’s china and deal with Eggsy being angry. You of all people should know how devastated and lost he is right now,  _ don’t _ do anything else to set him off.”

Arthur groaned and shook his sore head, pressing on his temple. “What can I do to help?”

Harry sighed and shook his head, leading Arthur out of the kitchen. He was exhausted and felt weak from forcing himself to be strong for his family. He just wanted to lie up in bed with Eggsy and hold onto him, but his other children needed him as well. He was running thin.

“I’m so exhausted, David,” he sighed, leading him upstairs. “I never thought I would lose a child to murder, especially children being the fucking murderers. I want all of those bitches found and brought in; leave no ransom or anything to lead to us. I want them in our cells for the rest of their lives.”

Arthur frowned at him. “They’re just kids, Harry.”

“ _ They murdered my daughter, David!” _ Harry roared, his voice echoing around the halls; startling Arthur back a step. “I don’t give a fuck if they’re ten, I fucking want them taken and brought in so I can make sure they feel pain for as long as they live!”

“Alright, alright,” he tried to calm Harry, hand up in surrender and ready to block a punch. “I’ll get everyone on it. We’ll come here so you can be involved in the planning. You can put the bat down now, too.”

Harry just glared and tightened his grip on the bat as he turned and went to the bedroom to be with Eggsy and Donald. He knew Kate and Madisson were staying to help with Jason and Annabeth so he knew he didn’t have to worry about them much. He plunked the bat over toward the window with an exhausted sigh, seeing that Donald had Eggsy calmed down and dressed him in a cami set in an attempt to soothe him.

He couldn’t help smiling as he started to undress, tucking his shoes under the bed unaware that Manx was hiding from all the commotion, Eggsy’s mixed emotions stressing him to obsessively chew on his toys. Harry took off his suit and sent everything down the chute then folded down beside Eggsy, spooning up behind him and holding him close.

Eggsy laid clutching one of Daisy’s stuffies; he hadn’t let anyone try to convince him to put it with the rest of Daisy’s things Donald and Madisson were slowly packing away. As long as he was in bed, the stuffie was in his arms and he snapped at anyone who tried to touch it. He wasn’t putting it away to rot in a box and let Daisy be forgotten; everything put up in the attic as if she was never in their home. He was keeping one thing to make sure he never forgot her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still feeling gunky but I have meds now so hopefully I'm on the mend. decided I may as well get something written while I have to sit up for a while lol.

Harry trudged downstairs, a couple kittens following, mewling for another breakfast and pouncing at the hem of his smoking jacket. As he came to the kitchen in search of coffee and liquor, he heard the sounds of someone moving at a snail pace cooking; the light scrape of a spatula on a skillet almost too light to be heard.

Eggsy and Donald worked together, their moves robotic and stiff, cooking and plating food.

He paused behind the two and looked over their shoulders to check and make sure the food wasn’t being burnt with their slow speed. Eggsy stiffened when he felt Harry come up so close, making Donald snap out of his thoughts. But they calmed when they peeked cautiously and saw Harry, plunking down the utensils at the same time and turning to hug onto him; tucking on his shoulders and arms around Harry’s middle.

“My good boys,” Harry sighed softly, giving each a kiss; scritching on Eggsy’s head and rubbing on Donald’s ear. Again they moved simultaneously and relaxed, Eggsy’s eyes closed and he snugged closer with a soft noise; squeezing Harry tighter. 

The hug soothed Harry, but having his boys in his arms was better. He felt better protected against his anger, the buzzing in his nerves went away and his head cleared, letting him rethink a few things over.

Donald pulled away first, needing to tend to the waffle maker. Harry reached up and lightly held his shoulder where it met his neck, needing to keep a hand on him but not to disrupt their duties. Eggsy held tighter again, squeezing a breath out of Harry, and scrunched his eyes shut with a whimper. Donald turned when he heard the noise, taking Harry’s hand off his shoulder and putting his free arm around Eggsy to be held properly. Harry hugged Eggsy as tight as he was being squeezed, feeling him start to tremble, and took a step back away from the stove to let Donald finish cooking.

“It’s going to be OK, my baby boy,” Harry told him, talking softly on Eggsy’s temple, leaned back against the counter and rocking gently. “It’ll be normal again, I promise.”

Eggsy sniffled, eyes tight against more tears, nose almost painfully smashed on Harry’s collarbone. “How’s it gonna be fucking normal without her?” he almost hissed, knocking his head up against Harry’s chin to show his displeasure. “Normal would be with her not in the fucking ground.”

“We couldn’t keep her here, Eggsy. A decomposing body, you know how toxic it would get.”

Eggsy shook his head, clutching the velour material. “I wanted her fucking cremated, Harry. So I could keep a part of her here with us. Why couldn’t I have just had that one thing I needed? It’s not like she had a burial plan already. Why wouldn’t anyone listen to me?”

Harry sighed, reaching and tugging on Eggsy’s hair, pecking his head. “You handled arrangements, baby boy. They did it how they were told by Lewis.”

_ “That isn’t what I fucking told him,” _ Eggsy straightened quickly, making Harry jerk back to avoid Eggsy’s head bashing his chin open.  _ “I told him cremation, Harry. I fucking put it in writing.” _

Harry frowned, caressing Eggsy's cheek gently; looking up as Donald turned around.

“I read the signed paperwork this morning, she was supposed to be cremated.”

Harry shook his head confused and slightly angry. “Did you not say anything to Lewis when you saw the casket?”

Eggsy scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning to pout on Harry’s shoulder. “I asked him why he didn’t do it; he said he just didn’t have time. But, he had plenty of time to embalm her, which takes a long time itself.”

“I’ll fix it,” Harry told the two, rubbing Eggsy’s back. “Let’s eat then I’ll go out and speak with Lewis.”

“‘M not hungry,” Eggsy mumbled, stepping back, shaking his head and hugging his arms around himself. “I’ll eat at lunch, promise. Just don’t feel like it right now.”

“At least sit and have coffee with us,” Harry told him, rubbing Eggsy’s forearms while Donald worked on plating. “Or, you can sit on your pillow and I’ll feed you or you can just sit and lean in my lap.”

Eggsy shrugged then turned to get his sitting pillow. Harry let out a soft breath to calm himself, looking over at Donald as he plated. “Make him a little plate, maybe I can get him to nibble on something.”

Donald nodded and got a salad plate out of the cabinet for Eggsy’s food. Harry gave him a smile and a little peck before making himself a cup of tea and going to the dining room. As he sat down, Donald came in pushing the serving cart and Eggsy followed with his sitting pillow and a soft, fluffy blanket; settling down beside Harry’s chair, putting his head down on Harry’s thigh and closing his eyes. Harry pet on him for a little while before he offered a bit of food, knowing how to settle his boy and knowing what he needed to help with their shared grief. They were all working to help each other, not noticing that Daisy’s death was pulling them closer together.

####

After breakfast, Harry helped Donald settle everyone in the den; making sure Eggsy had Jason to cuddle with in the recliner and that Tye would stay and help Donald. When everyone was settled and Donald had Annabeth and Jason dressed for the day, Harry left to go over to headquarters to confront Lewis with the paperwork.

He called ahead and let David know what happened and that he should probably meet him outside with a couple Knights; for Lewis’ safety. Or to hold Lewis while Harry pummeled him for a while.

As promised, David and four of his more muscled Knights stood out on the front steps; already looking intimidating and standing at attention. Harry put on a smile as he got out of the car and stepped up to greet David. But, all of them could see he wore a mask to hide his grief; covering it with veiled anger and just a little bit of harsh determination.

“Has Lewis been informed I’m coming to talk?”

“I didn’t tell why I called them, he’s completely unaware and relaxing with a book in the library.”

Harry nodded and followed David, glancing at the four Knights as they flanked the two, letting out a breath and rolling his shoulders to ease the tension away; taking the cremation agreement papers out of his breast pocket as they stepped into the library.

Lewis lounged on a leather couch with a book; his legs up and feet resting on the back of the couch; shoes scuffing the polished wood when he hurried to sit up properly when he saw David. He got to his feet spotting Harry and held the book at his side.

“So, are you just turning pages or are you able to read?” Harry asked.

Lewis looked between him and David confused, brows drawn down. “I wouldn’t have made it to Kingsman if I couldn’t read, sir,” he replied. “Why do you ask?”

Harry scoffed and flicked the papers in his hand at Lewis. “This,” he almost growled. “It’s the cremation agreement Eggsy signed for Daisy. Why was she not cremated like he wanted?”

“He wasn’t next of kin legally so the agreement was void.”

Harry did growl then and two of the Knights got ready to grab him if they needed to. “He was biologically her half brother, then after we got married he legally adopted her and thus became her father. Either puts him as next of kin. So, either you’re a moron, or you’re just trying to goad him into a fight when he’s broken and down.”

“Well, since he didn’t show me any paperwork stating-” Harry’s fist bashing into his nose silenced him and knocked him down hard.

“I know he had all the necessary paperwork because I personally gave it to him out of our files!” he yelled fiercely. “I don’t care what you say or how you want so badly to go against him. You get your fucking arse out to the cemetary and you fix this!”

Lewis stood up dazed, rubbing his aching nose; sniffling as he checked his cuff for blood. “I don’t think-”

“And I don’t fucking care!” Harry roared again, forcing himself to not attack Lewis. “Fucking fix it, now! I am not leaving until I have her ashes to take home to my husband!”

When Lewis stood hesitating but he dropped his book and ran fast when Harry let out a vicious growl. After he disappeared, Harry leaned on a table panting to catch his breath and push away his anger, eye closed and grip tight on the edge of the table; knuckles white. David stepped up cautiously, putting a hand on Harry’s back and giving him a comforting rub; feeling him relax a fraction.

“What can I help with, Harry?”

Harry sighed slowly and stood straight again, straightening his ruffled jacket and soothing his tie habitually. “Sorry about that, David. This has me not feeling like myself, it’s been so difficult on all of us. Hell, Eggsy and Kate have stopped bickering all together and he accepts comfort from her.”

David nodded, hand still rubbing as he rounded to sit on the edge of the table; then folded his hands in his lap. “It’s no problem, I totally expect you to be irrational and crazed right now. I know I would if I was in your place. Do you all need anything? Can I make a few treats for everyone and bring it by maybe?”

Harry turned and leaned like David, crossing his arms and ankles. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that; kids’ll like sweets. But, not a lot of baked sweets; Eggsy really enjoys baking for us. Nothing strawberry for him, he’s allergic but the others it’s fine.”

David smiled and nodded. “I’ll make a few different meat pies as far as baking, baklava if you’d like. Couple things that can freeze and reheat, be easier on Eggs instead of making him stress on choosing right now. Fudge for the kids, I’m good at that. Maybe he’ll let me come in and we can bake together?”

“I’ll ask. He has wanted to expand his baking skills. Donnie isn’t much of a baker, he mostly assists and cleans up. He’s always liked you so maybe he can trust you in his space. But, you  _ must _ listen to him. He has rules. And if you like having your balls, make sure you put everything back in the proper place. He goes rabid if even a spoon is misplaced. It’s the one place he has total control and when something’s changed it throws him off.”

“Sounds like he’s anal retentive.”

That made Harry huff a little bit of a laugh and shake his head; standing with David to follow everyone out. “But I can’t help wanting to worship the boy. Anal retention and all. He’s too precious to me.”

David smiled and led Harry upstairs to his office to sit and wait for Lewis to be done with the cremation. While David busied himself making drinks at his bar and calling for an extra lunch to be brought up with his, Harry called to check on his family and reassure Eggsy that he would have Daisy’s ashes and he would choose a fitting urn as a temporary until Eggsy looked through and chose one that was appropriate for Daisy.


	12. Chapter 12

Donald came home after a special shopping trip, calling for Eggsy, Harry, and Tye to come meet him in the den. Eggsy and Tye came in together, they had been in the school room with her tutor trying to solve a debate.

“Harry!” Donald called again then looked up at Eggsy as he sat down with Tye on the couch. “Where’s Harry, is he home?”

Eggsy nodded and started to reply, but the video baby monitor sitting on the side table came on; showing Harry lying in bed with Annabeth sleeping tucked to him and Jason’s slender little leg on Harry’s head.

“If you wouldn’t shout, Donald,” he mumbled tiredly. “It’s taken me three hours to get them to stop long enough for a nap.”

“Sorry, I’m just excited to show all of you what I’ve bought for all of you,” he told him, digging in the bag to get the tiny urn jewelry pieces. He held the three urns, tilting so Harry could see from the monitor. Eggsy got up on his knees and leaned to look, adjusting the lamp to show more light to see more clearly.

“There’s just three,” he mumbled, cutting his eyes back over his shoulder toward Tye.

Donald nodded. “One for the three of you, since you all were her family.”

“ _Donnie_!” Eggsy admonished, sitting back on his heels shocked by what he heard. Harry could be heard getting out from Jason to sit up and come downstairs. 

“You’re fucking family with us, goddammit. When me’n Harry came to you about shaggin’ up with us, we both talked a long time about it first. We swore we’d treat you just like we do each other. You don’t like the same Subby stuff I get up to, but especially with Harry; you give him what I can’t. Especially in bed. All of these kids love you, you’re their Nonnie. Hell, you’re  _ my _ fuckin’ Nonnie, I fuckin’ love you, you git. And I know Harry does as well so you need to quit it with this you’re not fuckin’ family bullshit fast. Don’t leave yourself out of grieving for her, she adored you. Notice how she stopped wanting Harry to come with her for riding lessons and made you tag along? She wanted to share something with you that you both really liked ‘cause she loved you just like she loves me’n Harry.”

“Oh,” Donald mumbled, frowning, looking down at the urns and putting them on the side table. “I just figured since you’re all biological and all.”

Harry came in and nudged Donald out of the recliner, pulling out a sitting pillow and putting it at his feet as he sat down; pointing Donald to kneel. He let out a slow breath, still trying to wake up, giving Donald a hard stare.

“The next time you say you’re not our family, I’m going to smack those words right out of your mouth, Donald. I should smack you now but I’ve not given you warning first. I only have biological links with Annabeth, she is my full biological daughter. Eggsy and Tye have biological links to Daisy because of Michelle. Kate and Scott as well. But, Jason only had his biological father; our former partner and my very best friend. Him not being linked to me by blood means nothing; I’ve loved him since birth, I can’t help myself when it comes to children. They just need to be loved and cared for. If I end up with ten adopted, I would love them all the same.”

He paused, looking up, and sighed; beckoning Jason to him. Jason shuffled over, hedgehog and blanket in his hand, rubbing his sleepy eyes. But, he spotted Eggsy and went to him instead, curling up in Eggsy’s lap and hugging his stuffie, leaning on Eggsy’s chest and yawning.

“Even though Jason clearly has a favorite Daddy, and he’ll more often than not ignore me when he sees his Daddy; I still adore that kid. He loves you so much, even though he’ll rarely sit with you; he’s Daddy’s boy and that’s perfectly fine. Eggsy’s basically raised him so it’s expected he’d prefer him. Beth, she’s your girl; she smiles for you like she won’t for me. You’re Nonnie, her dearest friend and one of her best daddies. You are their daddy just as much as Eggsy and I.”

Donald nodded again and looked at his hands folded on his lap; wringing nervously. “Do you like them, though?” he asked, glancing at the urn necklace he bought Harry. Eggsy and Tye were admiring theirs.

Each was a silver flower pot with a blue daisy; the lid was a piece of cork, but he was told to make sure to superglue the lids on once the ashes were inside.

Harry picked up the necklace, all signs of being upset with Donald gone; his face going slack and his eye blinking slowly. He rubbed the tiny flower and sighed, feeling the pain of Daisy’s death come back. He didn’t feel the tear sliding down his cheek.

Eggsy surprised Donald, crouching behind him and wrapping his arms around Donald’s shoulders giving him a tight hug. He sniffled quietly on Donald’s shoulder.

“It’s perfect,” Harry told him, snuffling and wiping away another stray tear. “But, I want you to go right back where you got these and get one for yourself.”

“I’m not sure, to me personally it’s kinda creepy walking around wearing ashes of a dead person. I don’t think I’d really like it. You three are just weird enough to be alright with it.”

Harry sighed and nodded. He wasn’t going to force Donald to do something he couldn’t. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep her close.”

Donald shrugged and rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a fresh tattoo of a daisy and the dates of Daisy’s birth and her passing. He left early in the morning to meet a friend at his shop. 

“I got this instead of an ash necklace. I was gonna keep it hidden since I wasn’t sure of my role in her life.”

Harry smiled and leaned forward, giving Donald a light peck; Eggsy hugged him tighter.

Tye running off made Eggsy sit up and look around; seeing Jason picking up the necklace Tye put down. “No, Bubba, that’s a special present for Titi,” he told him, gently taking the necklace from him and putting it and his own on the side table as he stood to go after Tye.

Harry watched him disappear, putting his necklace with the other two; standing when Donald sat back and got up to sit on the couch with Jason, tucking him close to his side and hugging him; kissing his head.

Following the sounds of Tye sobbing somewhere, Eggsy came upstairs and found her in Daisy’s half empty room; hugged around herself and curled up where the bed used to be. Eggsy sat down and tugged and pulled Tye until she gave in and curled up to him, hiding her face in his shirt when Harry came into the room; sobbing, body shaking hard.

Harry sat on Tye’s right and took the two into his arms, pressing a kiss to Tye’s head. Eggsy tucked her under his chin and held tighter, laying his cheek on her head. Again he gave over to his tears, reaching to cling to Harry’s arm to keep himself grounded so he could fall apart and still be aware to comfort Tye. Harry held the two, shushing gently, hands softly caressing, letting a few tears of his own fall slowly.

The three huddled and held each other often, just sitting and clinging; not speaking. Eggsy started the new almost ritual for them, needing to be able to grieve but still comfort his loves. He held Tye, letting her let her grief out. Harry held both of them, trying to be strong but also needing to grieve.

It was just coincidence that their ritual took place in Daisy’s room; but they didn’t want to take up going to another room. It felt a little better for them, being in Daisy’s room gave them a little bit of peace. They were just going slow packing everything up, nobody wanted to be the one to put the last item in a box and put it in the attic.


	13. Chapter 13

Eggsy jerked awake feeling eyes on him; shouting startled and instinctively his arm shot out in defense. He sat up as whoever was staring fell backward off the side of the bed with a thud; leaning quickly to look over to see who he hit when he heard a child crying, the noise waking Harry beside him.

Jason laid on his back, clutching his stuffie and landing on his blanket; hitting his head a little hard. Eggsy moved fast and got out of bed, scooping him up. Harry scooted over to them groggily, surprised when Jason cried out and pushed on Eggsy’s chest trying to push out of his hold; kicking as he struggled. Jason let out a scream in Eggsy’s face, silencing Eggsy trying to comfort him and making him pull back startled. Harry took Jason, tucking him close.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Eggsy tried again, heart breaking the more Jason cried and kept turned away from him. Jason swung out and kicked at Eggsy, shouting again. Eggsy huffed devastated, on his knees beside the bed, and dropped his hands to his lap. “I didn’t mean to push him, Harry. I fuckin’ swear. He startled me and I woke up too quickly; I didn’t even have time to see him, I just reacted.”

Harry shook his head, cradling Jason in one arm and caressing Eggsy’s cheeks to wipe away the tears that fell. “I know undoubtedly, you would never purposely hurt any child, let alone your own, sweet boy. He’s barely six, he’s just reacting to hitting his head. He’s probably not even aware he was pushed at all.”

“No!” Jason screeched, kicking out at Eggsy’s attempts to touch him. “Go ‘way!”

Harry sighed and turned Jason around, facing him into his chest. Eggsy leaned and laid his head on Harry’s leg behind Jason’s butt, reaching up carefully and rubbing slowly; ready for another outburst.

After a few minutes, Jason calmed and quieted to snuffles, rubbing his nose on Harry’s t-shirt. Harry bent and kissed in his curls, sighing. “What made you wake up so early, Bubba?”

Jason shuddered as he inhaled deep, curling up around Harry. “Don’t ‘memmer. Saw a mean monser.”

“Which monster?”

“A kid. Had red eyes. They glowded. She looked mean, not like Daddy Ham being nice and tectin’ me when I’m asleep.” Eggsy sat up off Harry’s lap, his own tears still falling, looking up at Jason and Harry fearfully. “She’s not a nice ghos.”

Eggsy sat up on his knees and gently felt on Jason’s head; pausing when Jason shuddered and whimpered at the same time he felt a hard lump where he hit the floor. Jason flailed an arm back and whined, huffing and turning more toward Harry; showing Eggsy his little butt moodily. Eggsy frowned and leaned his forehead down on Jason’s butt carefully, kissing the waistband of his sleep shorts gently.

“I’m so sorry, baby. Daddy really did not mean to knock you down and make you hit your head.”

Instead of getting a response, Eggsy sat up with a cringe when Jason let out a loud flatulence; adding to the insult, Jason let out a muffled giggle making Harry snicker quietly. Eggsy scrunched his lips fighting a grin, biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Turd,” he huffed softly, puffing a laugh through his nose unable to keep it in, playfully giving Jason’s side a poke to tickle him and make him squirm and giggle. He smiled when Jason turned around to him and leaned to hug his neck and slide to his lap, hugging Jason snug and kissing his head.

“Do you forgive Daddy, Bubba?” Harry asked, reaching to feel for the knot. It wasn’t anything life threatening, and was no bigger than the knots Jason received almost daily running around with Eggsy. “You know Daddy would never hurt you on purpose.”

Jason grunted and passed gas again, giggling. Eggsy shook his head and got to his feet, looking back over his shoulder out the window as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

“Oh, hurry baby, we gotta get under the covers so the rain can’t come inside!” he told Jason, putting a bit of playfulness in his tone; he made storms a type of game with Jason to help him get through his fear of the lightning and thunder.

Jason scrambled for the middle spot and smooshed on the pillow as Harry stood to go around to his spot. “Blanket and Turd, Daddy,” Jason sat on his knees pointing toward his blanket and stuffie on the floor. He hurried to lie down as Eggsy bent to pick up the dropped security items. 

Eggsy sat down and gave the hedgehog stuffie to Jason, waiting until he was on his side and curled up with it. Then laid his blanket over him and tucked the edges in to snuggle him up, giving him a corner to hold onto. Harry snugged up behind him as Eggsy pulled the covers up and laid down, bracketing Jason safely between them.

“Do not hotbox me’n Dada, you little turd,” Eggsy grinned at him, seeing Jason with his eyes closed and stuffie on his mouth covering his cheeky little smile.

“He needs a cork in his pants, don’t you think, Daddy?” Harry asked, smiling as well; giving Jason’s butt a playful nudge to make him giggle. Both couldn’t help snorting when Jason let out another gas bubble and lifted his head out of his blanket with a groan at the stench.

Neither were too worried about making Jason go back to sleep, it was only four AM; and Jason still typically took a nap at some point in the day. They wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyway, Eggsy had to get up at five to get ready to go back to headquarters to finish his week away at seven. Harry wouldn’t argue getting to talk with Eggsy and see him for a while longer before he had to leave.

#####

A couple hours later, Eggsy reluctantly left his family; hating seeing Jason run out to the porch after him, crying for him, and Harry come after him to pick him up. But, as much as he wanted to stay, he had to go back to work. He took four weeks off to handle everything with Daisy, and David insisted he take some time to grieve and get over the first small hurdle.

He wasn’t rushing the grieving process, but he knew from personal experience that those first weeks after losing a child were just the beginning of the hurt and pain; when it was the most raw and hurt no matter what was said or done to comfort the parents. He didn’t want Eggsy back too soon and feel like he absolutely had to hide his emotions.

David wasn’t a dick like so many Arthurs before him. He, like Harry, knew kindness would go farther and get more respect and trust.

Harry watched the cab carrying Eggsy away disappear, rocking Jason and holding him snug. Jason was heavier and a bit taller than some six-year-olds, and Harry’s arms were starting to ache. But, Jason needed to be held and comforted. He wasn’t going to deny his son loving care. He turned and took Jason back inside, shutting the door against the rain falling heavy outside.

“Come on and eat breakfast, sweet boy,” he soothed as he went to the dining room. “Do you want to sit in Daddy’s chair and keep it safe until he comes back”

Jason nodded, wiping his face on the shoulder of Harry’s smoking jacket, still pouting and huffy when Harry put him down in Eggsy’s usual seat to his left; drawing his knees up and crossing his arms. Harry fought a grin and snuck a picture of Jason already being so moody without Eggsy home, clicking to send it to Eggsy’s glasses HUD. He would get a kick out of it.

Donald brought in the food cart and passed out the plates and drinks, bending to kiss Jason and Annabeth’s heads as he passed by with his and Tye’s plates and sat down to Harry’s right.

Harry took a few bites, waiting to see if Jason would put aside his moody antics long enough to eat, opening the newspaper to graze so he wasn’t intimidating Jason by watching him. Jason glared at the plate in front of him, it wasn’t right. His food wasn’t like it was when Eggsy cooked. He wanted Daddy’s sunny eggs and sausages, not Nonnie’s scrambled heap and minced hominy mess he called grits. It was nasty and goopy; it wasn’t the tinned hominy Eggsy used in soups, stews, and the chili Jason ate his weight in.

After a few minutes passed without Jason attempting to touch his fork, Harry looked over at him.

“Aren’t you going to eat, baby boy?”

Jason crossed his arms tighter and shook his head, tucking into his knees. “Don’t like it. I want my Daddy.”

“Daddy had to go back to work for a little while, Jase baby. He’ll be back home in a few days, I believe this coming Monday. You can keep track of the days when you’re with Miss. Teisha. She has the days of the week up on your monthly calendar, remember? Mark today to show when Daddy left, and next Monday as the day he’s coming home.”

Jason cut his eyes over at Harry, giving him a side eyed glare, and pooched his lips out showing his displeasure with that plan. He wanted his Daddy home right now.

_ “I want my Daddy!” _ he gruffed out. Before Harry could speak, Jason inhaled and screeched again, lifting his legs to kick at his plate.

Harry reacted faster and grabbed Jason’s ankles, standing to hold him upside down to prevent any more kicking. Jason screeched and struggled, crying and yelling for Eggsy. Harry turned and picked him up properly and left the dining room to take him and calm him down again, pulling up his remarkable patience he was fortunate to have with rowdy children as he took Jason to the playroom.

Sometimes letting Jason stomp and screech around the playroom where there wasn’t anything easily breakable against Jason throwing things was the only way to calm him. They were all working with him to teach him patience and not being so angry, but he was only six. He still didn’t fully understand it was inappropriate behavior yet.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few days without Eggsy, Harry started feeling the stress and strain that Eggsy seemed to keep away from their family. Jason misbehaved more often without Eggsy home, every day Harry had to almost pry him off the banister and prevent him from trying to slide downstairs. The day Jason crawled through an open upstairs window and explored the roof; Harry and Donald both nearly had heart attacks and resulted in the first hard spank Harry ever gave a child. He had to make Jason understand that climbing out windows and going onto the roof wasn’t safe and definitely not allowed outside of an emergency.

Struggling with Jason’s sinking behavior, taking most of Harry’s attention; Donald concentrated more on Annabeth. Unfortunately, Tye started slipping off their radar; but, she took their distraction to her advantage. Just, in a way that a teenager struggling to find her own identity and path in life shouldn’t venture.

Harry got a call from a security agent at the club; Tye had snuck her way in, dressed raunchily, and went around offering herself to the men. So, he rushed out to get her out of danger. He hadn’t even taken time to let Donald know what was going on; he just plopped Jason on the couch beside him and ran.

By the time he arrived at the club, and finding out that security hadn’t even attempted to get Tye away from the men, Harry felt murderous. He tore through the club searching for her, cutting off the neon lights and turning on the brighter security lights to stop all activity so he could see everyone. Not finding Tye on any of the main lounges, he left to check the private rooms; shouldering door after door open until he finally found her with a group of five large men, restrained and pinned on her knees and shoulders on the floor while they assaulted her.

She looked too much into the assault to suspect being forced.

Everything stopped with the horrible noise of pure rage that escaped Harry. He attacked blindly, fighting the men who were all easily twice his size; but he was a former Kingsman, he knew how to fight efficiently and win. It just wasn’t a good idea to let rage take over and result in five dead men.

Tye took cover in a corner, hands still bound, cowering down as the fight raged; barely taking a peek when the commotion stopped, just able to make out Harry towering over her. Harry stood panting, glaring, still gripping the dagger he took off one of the men. But, he wasn’t going to attack Tye; he just had to concentrate on pushing away his anger.

After a few minutes he tossed the dagger away and crouched, reaching to untie Tye’s arms; sighing. He was hurt and incredibly disappointed with her, but he chose not to be angry.

“Are you alright?” he asked, taking off his coat to cover her naked bottom half before nudging her into his hold. “Why?”

Tye shook, expecting him to blow up and hurt her, clenching her eyes shut again unable to speak.

Harry sighed and held her close, getting up to his feet with her and guiding her away. Back on the main floor, he ordered everyone to leave the club; he was closing down while he looked into how Tye got in and why nobody made an attempt to get her away from everyone while waiting for him.

Following the last security agent outside, Tye still tucked in his arm and wrapped up in his coat, Harry turned off the lights and locked the doors; sighing. He took Tye to the car and got in with her, his silence frightening her more than if he was furious and yelling at her; or even beating her.

She flinched hard when Harry reached down on the seat and picked up his phone.

“Yes?” he answered without looking at the screen to see who was calling.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Eggsy asked, sleep thick in his voice. “Donnie called and said you ran out then Joe called and said you came into the club and then made everyone go home?”

Harry sighed slowly. “When are you coming home?” he replied, defeated. “There’s a situation I need your help with. I don’t know how to handle it and it’s awful. I just know you have more experience with this area than Donald and I.”

Now Eggsy was wide awake and throwing his covers back to get out of bed and pack. “What’s going on, Harry?” he asked, yanking his bag off the bench at the end of the bed and going to get his clothes out of the dresser and closet.

“When are you coming home?” he asked instead of answering.

Eggsy sighed, eyes closed for a moment to take a moment to breath so he wasn’t yelling. “Well, I’m not supposed to be done here until noon tomorrow but if you’ll just fuckin’ tell me why you sound so weird I can get Dave to let me go a few hours early.”

“When are-”

_ “Just fucking tell me what’s happened!” _ Eggsy roared. “What the fuck’s going on, Harry?!”

“Tye,” he said softly, heart breaking painfully. “She just needs us right now. I’ll tell you more when you get home.”

He ended the call and put the phone back on the seat between him and Tye, concentrating on driving and battling with his emotions. He wasn’t going to let anger take over with this; it was obviously a rebellious act and he knew discussion would go farther than yelling and hitting.

When Harry stopped up their long, private driveway, he cut off the engine, took the key out, and picked up his phone. But instead of getting out he sat looking out the windshield trying to wrangle his thoughts and questions into one area.

“I want you cleaned up and dressed for bed, then you are to come sit on the couch and wait until Dad gets home. It shouldn’t take long so I recommend you don’t dawdle.”

Tye nodded and got out, sniffling quietly and letting her tears fall as she followed Harry up the walkway she helped him put down; the memories of laughter and the occasional soil fight coming back to her, making her feel worse for her behavior.

Before she could go upstairs, Harry grabbed her arm; even the gentle clasp made her tense and ready herself for being smacked. She didn’t expect to be taken into his arms, held gentle and lovingly against him as he hugged her tight.

“I love you, Butthead,” he whispered, landing a kiss on her temple. “Go shower and come to the den.” Tye stared at him for a minute before she went upstairs, stomach churning with butterflies and doing watermelon flips with each step.

Harry stood holding the banister for a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly; forcing away the last dredges of his anger. Now in control of himself again, Harry took his smoking jacket off the newel and put it on as he went back into the den; folding down in his recliner.

Half an hour later Tye came downstairs, dressed in bed shorts and a tank shirt as she usually wore to bed; but tonight she wore Eggsy’s kimono to cover herself. She sat on the couch and curled up in the corner still expecting anger.

A clatter and running could be heard upstairs; Donald was failing to get Jason back in bed after a wetting accident. He ran downstairs, bare feet smacking on the tiled floors, one pair of underwear clutched in his hand and another snug on his head; butt bare.

Jason ran past the den giggling and taunting Donald who zipped past soon after; being careful not to slip.

“Get back here you little goblin!” he panted breathless, almost falling when Jason ran past going the opposite direction, now with a pair of underwear in each hand and the one on his head. Donald groaned and turned to follow, startled when one of Jason’s Nerf footballs leapt out of the den and into his hands almost too easy.

He looked in and saw Harry and Tye, seeing Harry sitting with his head leaned back and eye closed; concentrating on his breathing.

When Jason ran by a third time, Donald turned and aimed the ball; throwing it with the intent of hitting the wall to get Jason’s attention. He did not mean for it to ricochet hard, one pointed end catching Jason’s eye; knocking him down beside one of the oversize flower vases decorating the downstairs halls.

The crashing and breaking glass shattered Harry’s peace, making him sit up quickly; unaware that Manx was underneath trying to get to a toy as he slammed the footrest down and rushed quickly to find out what happened. He didn’t hear the pained yelp Manx let out.

He saw Donald with Jason away from the shards of vase, putting underwear on him while trying to comfort him. He could just sigh as Donald picked him up and carried him down the hall to the den, taking Jason and sitting back in the recliner to calm him and get him back to sleep.

“Gary, you better hurry your arse back home and rescue us,” he told the heavens, this time his head leaned back in defeat.


	15. Chapter 15

Eggsy came home in a rush, leaving his bags and David in the car to run inside and find his kids. He came in noisily, almost tripping on Jason now chasing kittens with Hambone after him, hearing yelling from the den. Hurrying to find out what was upsetting Tye to the point of yelling, he didn’t notice Donald coming out of the kitchen with an ice pack on his eye.

But, as he looked into the den he was stunned to see Harry still sitting calmly in his recliner, Annabeth awake and lounged in his arms, and Tye standing over Harry shouting and gesturing angrily.

“Seriously gonna let him fucking talk like that to me?! I thought when you guys adopted me, I mean, didn’t you promise to not let that happen anymore?! Is it you’ll only defend me when Dad’s home and can hear the prick himself so you can’t both deny it?! I know I behaved like a whore; my mum was a whore so one of her kids is bound to have her habits!”

_ “Sit. Down.” _ Harry replied stiffly, clearly trying to hold in anger.  _ “Now!” _

Tye growled exasperated at him and plopped down on the couch, seeing Donald over Eggsy’s shoulder before she saw him staring confused. “Just so you know, you ever fucking call me a bitch and a whore again, Dad’ll fucking take your head after I’ve gouged your eyes out.”

“Whoa, wait,” Eggsy turned on Donald, scoffing in disbelief. “Who the fuck do you think you’re calling a whore, Donald? Are you fucking serious right now? You do not  _ ever _ speak to my daughter like that again!”

Donald huffed, taking the ice pack off his eye and gesturing behind Eggsy with it. “Harry tell you what she did?” he asked. Eggsy snatched out and caught Donald’s nose, twisting as hard as he could and sending Donald to his knees squealing and screeching painfully. He released after a minute, letting him fall back to his ass.

“I don’t care if she fucked your dad; don’t talk about her like that and don’t call her vulgar names!” He huffed and turned back to Harry and Tye, annoyed and angry now. “Anytime you wanna pop in and tell me what happened; really would be useful here, Harry. Don’t just sit there glaring.”

Harry let out a slow breath, thumb under his chin and index finger pressing downward as if he was forcing his mouth to stay shut; foot slowly tapping.

Eggsy groaned and turned to Tye. “Alright, you tell me what happened. Why was I called home early being told it involves you.”

She frowned, fidgeting and wringing her hands, looking down at her lap. “I snuck out,” she muttered, anger replaced by fear coming back.

He shook his head, huffing. “You’re fifteen, who hasn’t snuck out at fifteen? Seriously, why is everyone so pissed off, is it like this every time I go in to work?”

“She went to the club,” Donald told him, taking a step back when Eggsy turned around to him stunned; glare still in his eyes but mixed with uncertainty that he heard correctly. “Harry found her in a private room with a group of men.”

Harry stood, getting Tye up to her feet and giving Annabeth to her and directing her past Eggsy and sending her upstairs.

“What?” Eggsy asked, huffing a joyless laugh, turning to look at Harry; feeling a little dizzy. “Seriously, five men? At our club?”

“I killed them and closed the club while I’m investigating how she was able to get through security.”

Upstairs they heard Tye again. “I sucked the doorman’s big co-!”

“You finish that sentence, young lady!” Harry warned, stare still hard; surprising himself that he was able to keep control of his anger so much that yelling was as far as he was going. No matter how furious he was, he wasn’t going to hit her.

“Room, now!” Eggsy ordered, shaking his head when a door slammed upstairs; sighing and turning back to Donald.

Harry reached and clapped a hand over Eggsy’s mouth, his other arm reached around under Eggsy’s arm, pointing at Donald menacingly. “Do not ever call our children filthy names again, Donald. You’re lucky Eggsy didn’t hear it, ripping off your nose would be too lenient.”

“I should rip your dick off,” Eggsy huffed, tugging out of Harry’s hold. He let out a rough sigh and took off his overcoat, letting Harry take it; forgetting that he wasn’t appropriately dressed for their boss standing politely unobtrusively in the foyer while they bickered.

He wasn’t embarrassed to be at home in his underwear, everyone had seen his ass at some point. But, he probably should have remembered the little button sewn into the hip that activated a fun bit of festive American St. Patrick’s day lights and tiny jingle bells along the waistline.

Eggsy groaned and clicked the button to stop the lights as he turned, immediately making eye contact with David; Jason on his hip; holding a kitten so Jason would stop running around for a little while.

“He was naked, figured he needed something over his bum so the sharks don’t get him.”

Harry sighed, exhausted and wearing thinner, and stepped up to get him. “You need to be in bed, you’re in enough hot water for  _ climbing on the roof. _ ”

_ “What?!” _ Eggsy screeched half way upstairs, turning an about face almost too quickly, catching his grip on the banister. “The goddamn  _ roof _ ?”

He nodded and followed. “He had an arse explosion, had to get in there and really clean deep. Had the window open to ventilate. I  _ thought _ the door was locked but apparently his Daddy Ham picked the lock for him. We got him down quick, he wasn’t even scratched; just managed to scare him with a good spank. He’s been running around like a little caveman, won’t keep a stitch of fabric on at all.”

Eggsy stammered and sputtered a moment, continuing upstairs. “The fuck goes on here while I’m not home?” he grumbled. “Everyone fuckin’ spazzes out like a bunch of rabid tazzies.”

He stopped outside Tye’s room, letting out a few soft grumbles before knocking and peeking inside. The sight of Tye masturbating and using a long dildo that just looked painful made Eggsy let out a stunned noise and quickly back off; jaw dropped, eyes wide, and hand still gripping the handle. He squeaked, unable to speak, looking down the hall toward the nurseries as Harry came out of Jason’s room

On his way to their room, Harry spotted Eggsy looking like a suffocating fish, movements jerky as he tried to get his brain to kick back on. Worried, he stepped up and held Eggsy’s cheek.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, fear obvious. He didn’t want to open the door and find another child of theirs lying dead because of a family fight.

“Uh,” Eggsy squeaked, head twitching. “Sh-Ta-Um. Don’t go-.”

Harry gently popped Eggsy’s forehead. The slight jolt seemed to work restarting him though. His tense body relaxed, Harry caught him before he fell and held him steady.

“Dildo, um. I mu-. She needs a little while, privacy. Yeah. Don’t disrupt.”

Still confused and a little more than annoyed with how the kids had been acting, Harry opened the door; letting it clatter loud. Tye screamed and scrambled to get covered and sat up, tossing her toy back behind her; intending to toss it to the floor.

It hit the bedpost and laid at the foot of her bed in plain view.

“Keep it up, I’ll have you neutered,” he groaned as he came in; Eggsy followed stiffly. “What the hell has gotten into you? Why are you acting out like this?”

Tye shrugged, looking down at her hands again, crossing her legs as Harry and Eggsy sat beside her. Eggsy took her hand when he saw her picking anxiously; mind reeling but still wanting to show her care and understanding.

“I just feel guilty about Didi, so acting like the whore her friends said I am,” she shrugged and shook her head. With a sigh, she tugged down her arm stocking; closing her eyes and readying herself to be hit as the new cuts came into view.

Eggsy gasped softly and instinctively hugged her close; tucking her under his chin as she broke down. “Bubby,” he sighed sadly, tears stinging his eyes. “Please don’t punish yourself, Tye. Please. I can’t say anything about going off to fuck, I’d be the worst hypocrite ever. But, please, don’t whore yourself like this. You’re not even sixteen, next year technically we can’t stop you. But, until then, please, alright?”

Tye trembled, shaking sobs running through her, pressing her face into Eggsy’s chest unable to hold in her pains anymore. Eggsy tucked her with her knees around his waist; unable to hold her in his lap as he wanted but holding her firm enough for now.

“Don’t hate me,” she pleaded, choking on sobs. “I don’t know how else to make up for Didi. I’m so sorry. Just don’t hate me, please. I’d do anything to bring her back if I knew how. Please, don’t hate me.”

Harry scooted to hold Tye, hugging around her and Eggsy; holding them close and tight as they both cried, rocking them slowly to keep his own emotions in check. He needed to soothe his loves more than he needed to break down again.

While he held the two he could hear a soft voice in a nursery; David had to corral Jason yet again and had him in bed, reading from a storybook to keep him still long enough to fall asleep. Harry would have to ask why David was stepping up to help so much and how he knew what to do to handle each situation so easily.

He was grateful for the help, especially with his herd all running around acting crazy. But, he needed to know more about David, earn his trust and form a better friendship with him somehow.


	16. Chapter 16

Eggsy took a leave from headquarters and Kingsman so he could stay home and help get his family back on track. Donald was smart and put in for some overtime to let everyone calm down and he hoped spending a couple weeks away would give Eggsy a chance to not be furious with him for long. All of them just needed time to adjust to their new normal and time to handle their grief.

Eggsy took Tye back and forth to therapy three times a week, sitting in with her sessions; listening quietly and being the comfort she needed. He and Harry switched off going with her to the support group meetings and both were always close whenever she would video chat with Samantha and her kids.

One thing Eggsy wasn’t too happy about was that Harry had it in his head that if he spent money on gifts and clothes for Tye; it would make her feel better about herself more easily. Tye expressed annoyance at the bombardment of purchases, she didn’t need more stuff, she didn’t want more stuff, but it fell on deaf ears on Harry.

Sure it was nice to have a parents who had disposable income to waste, but Tye didn’t feel right accepting the unnecessary things since her behavior definitely didn’t deserve rewarding.

Waking up to another stuffed bear holding a large heart box of fancy chocolates, Tye grumbled. She took the box off the little tags keeping it connected to the bear’s paws and opened it with a sigh. Sure, she loved chocolates and Harry never bought second best sweets, but getting a huge box twice a week was becoming too much.

So, to not let the chocolates ruin, Tye would take the box downstairs and put the chocolates in baggies to put in the freezer.

Eggsy turned hearing Tye approaching, clicking the mixer off and lifting the bowl of cake batter to put in the muffin pans as she came in. He sighed at the box and shook his head slightly; Harry lied when he said he hadn’t bought anything unnecessary on his morning shopping errand. Tye plucked the box on the counter and rummaged a drawer for the freezer baggies.

“I swear,” she muttered, shaking her head as she sorted out the chocolates. “I mean, runts like randomly getting sweets; really helps me get them to behave when I’m babysitting. But, I have like seven big bears now. I don’t even have anywhere to put them ‘cause we haven’t hung up my canopy yet. I’d put them up on the posts and along the wall to get them out of the closet, but he’s going so fast buying them.”

She put the baggies in the freezer then leaned on the counter to watch Eggsy work; swiping her finger quickly through the batter when he looked away to put a bit in the cupcake wrapper in the pan. Eggsy snickered and raised a brow at her, of course he didn’t care about sneaking bites while he worked, but he gave her the looks just to make her smile innocently at him and giggle.

“Did you sleep better?”

Tye shrugged, getting up on the counter to watch him while he baked. “Meds are helping calm me down, but it’s too early to really notice a change in sleep quality. At least after a couple hours, my head starts feeling a little foggy and I actually get sleepy. So then I lie down without lights or anything on. Put up my phone and all around eleven-thirty and settle down.”

“It’ll take some time to rewire everything,” Eggsy nodded, giving her a little jar of various sprinkles to play with; seeing her fidgeting and picking at her fingers again. “Still not much of an appetite though?”

Again she shrugged, rolling and shaking the sprinkles; the noise soothing. “I read it’s common with that antidepressant. Talked to Sarna, she’s on 90 whatever a day. Said it lasted about a month for her to want to eat again. Said as long as I do eat, and be sensible; like light breakfast, maybe a salad for lunch; which I can make to be full enough still by suppertime, and if I do eat supper, nothing too horrible like shitty fast food.”

Eggsy wiped his hands and made notes, putting together an easy meal plan for Tye with the suggestions she was given. “What kind of meal salad do you like?”

Tye shook her head, tapping the tops of cupcakes on a cooling rack to test the temperature. Eggsy let her help frost sometimes when she wanted to hang out with him in the kitchen. 

“I like that chef salad you make and the ones with like apples and other fruit, and tree nuts; you know the ones that taste better with a balsamic than a creamy dressing? But, I also really like the homemade ranch you make too. I saw one recipe that had like orange juice and frozen little orange bits in the dressing. I’ll have to find it again and let you see it; the picture looked good. And you can probably use it on desserts and stuff.”

Jason squealing as Harry brought him and Annabeth back home filled the house. Eggsy and Tye looked at each other for a moment when they heard another male voice, obviously playing with Jason and prompting his squealing. Eggsy stepped to look down the hall toward the foyer, seeing David and Jason twirling around together carefully. Annabeth spotted Eggsy and hurried as fast as her little legs could run, arms up for him. Eggsy scooped her up, flying her carefully and making her giggle, then held and hugged her close; kissing her sticky, chubby cheeks. He nodded and ‘uh-huh’ed as she babbled excitedly, not understanding anything she was trying to tell him about their zoo outing but listening all the same, rocking with her and smiling.

“Really?” he asked, putting a tone of astonishment in his voice. “Were the big kitties scary?”

Annabeth nodded, her eyes wide for a moment, then she giggled and started growling and acting like a little, stalking tiger cub she saw. Eggsy couldn’t help snickering and put her on his hip to finish with the cupcakes and listen to her at the same time while Tye frosted the cooled batches.

“Nek-nek,” she babbled, then stuck her tongue out and made a slurping noise that made Eggsy and Tye both chuckle, wiggling back and forth.

“What’s a nek-nek?” Tye asked, offering her a tiny bit of frosting.

Annabeth slurped again and wiggled her tongue as she wiggled back and forth again. “Nek-nek,” she repeated as if they knew exactly what she was saying; surprising Eggsy when she suddenly leaned forward and gave his cheek a jab with her tongue, trying to mimic a snake that she saw and touched.

“She’s going to be a reptile girl,” Harry announced as he came in; crossing to the dining room with the mail to sort out at the bar and not be in the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what kind of mood Eggsy was in yet, the excessive baking wasn’t usually a good sign.

“Nek-nek,” Annabeth giggled, wiggling.

“Snake?” Tye asked. Annabeth nodded, taking another taste of frosting. “She didn’t freak out?”

Harry shook his head, reading a letter from his lawyers. “It was a docile python, non-venomous, but still quite large. She tried to put its head in her mouth, she loved it.”

Eggsy chuckled and shook his head, hugging Annabeth and kissing her cheek again. “My brave girl. You’ll probably like spiders and all the creepy crawlies, huh?” She nodded, grinning at him and continued to babble on about the zoo.

After sorting the mail and texting his lawyers about their upcoming meeting, Harry put it all away on a shelf in the hall then started upstairs to change out of his day out clothes. He still couldn’t believe Eggsy managed to convince him to put on cargo shorts and sneakers, but it had been more comfortable than if he had worn his lounge clothes to the zoo.

Eggsy and Tye finished the baked batches of cupcakes and prepared more batter then set everything aside covered, two batches in the oven, and went to the den to spend time with everyone close. Eggsy folded down on the couch with Annabeth, snuggling her in his arm against the back of the couch. Jason left Harry’s lap and picked up a pillow, putting it over Eggsy’s lap before climbing up to lie between Eggsy’s knees with his blanket and hedgehog, exhausted but still fighting sleep.

With his lap empty now, Tye found a soft blanket and curled up with Harry; tucking to snuggle with him in the recliner, just wanting to be held for a little while and knowing he would never turn her away. David got comfortable in the other recliner, planning on sticking around to help with the kids while Donald was busy at headquarters. He also wanted to help Kate, she was big and pregnant now and needed assistance. She planned to stay with Harry and Eggsy for a while after she gave birth to the twins so she could rest and recover in peace.

Harry and Eggsy were both more than happy to have everyone around; their family needed to get back strong together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little...graphic.

Harry and Eggsy woke feeling their bedspread being tugged and someone little climbing up. Eggsy squinted one eye open as Harry pulled down the edge of the blankets, seeing Jason and Annabeth had come in; smiling sleepily watching Jason helping Annabeth climb from the bench onto the bed. He raised his arm as the two crawled up, scooching to make room between himself and Harry for both of them, letting Jason come lie beside him.

Annabeth curled up lying sideways between Jason and Harry, head back on Harry’s stomach. He tugged her blanket over her and laid his arm down over her hip, trying to wake up enough to listen for what woke them up.

Raising his head to squint over at the alarm clock on Harry’s nightstand, Eggsy saw it was just before six AM so they weren’t up too much earlier than usual. And, it wasn’t uncommon for Annabeth to come in and get in bed with them in the past few weeks. She mostly just wanted to lie cuddling with Harry while he slept, keeping herself busy playing with her snail quietly.

Jason usually woke when something scared him.

With a sigh, Eggsy laid down again; nuzzling and kissing Jason’s head. “What’s wrong, Bubba?” he whispered. Jason just yawned and shook his head, hugging his stuffie close and tucking into Eggsy closing his eyes.

Figuring he just woke early and wanted to come in for snuggles, Eggsy got comfortable again and closed his eyes wanting to sleep for a little while longer.

In the next room over Tye listened with her door cracked just enough to hear the hall, waiting for the sounds of Eggsy and Harry waking. A minute passed in silence after the muffled noises stopped and she softly closed her door again, sighing slowly and sitting in bed; taking her stash box out from under the pillows.

“Is it safe?” a male voice came from the bathroom.

“Yeah,” she mumbled, setting out her paraphernalia and baggie of crack rocks.

The john came out of the bathroom, stripped down to his underwear, and lounged along the foot of the bed to wait while Tye got ready for him.

If anyone found out that she was whoring herself for her worsening drug habit, they might actually beat her; most definitely they would disown her and put her back in the foster system or worse, make her go back to Kate. Harry might actually kill her if he knew she was letting men his age have her for money.

Coasting, Tye sighed and leaned back; legs splayed open giving the john a clear view under her skirt. Drugs helped her not feel anything he did to her, gave her the ability to just lie there and be used without guilt or fear. On a good day she could sneak away from the house and make a few hundred to get enough drugs to last her a couple days.

The drugs made her deaf to the grunts and vulgarities the john huffed in her ear. Made it easier to allow herself to be filmed sometimes. She made more money for videos.

The drugs made it easier for her to go numb and not remember her pains and grief.

As always, the older men never lasted too long; certainly not long enough for her to get off; but she charged for the sex itself not the time spent pinned down, and bareback was always double. Prices tripled if they didn’t pull out.

When the john stopped and flopped to the side, spent and breathless; Tye sat up to put her stash away, head swimming still. “Three thousand,” she muttered. She didn’t flinch when he threw a wad of bills at her, hitting her face carelessly.

“You’re lucky you’re a kid; once you’re of age and can’t have me arrested, I’m not paying,” he grumbled, fixing his pants and putting his shirt back on. Tye snorted and rolled her eyes, flipping him off as he started to leave out the window.

She sighed and laid down, she couldn’t get to her feet to clean herself up yet; she had to wait until the drug wore off a little bit so she wasn’t stumbling and making enough noise to wake the house.

She hated how her life took such a downhill freefall, but she was responsible for the death of a child. Even though she didn’t literally take Daisy’s life, and her murderers were currently in juvenile prison awaiting trial, she knew she was the reason the girls killed Daisy. She didn’t deserve a nice life, she only deserved pain and torment.

#####

After breakfast Eggsy cleaned the kitchen while Harry and the little ones took off to the den. David paused just before crossing the threshold between the dining room and kitchen, watching Eggsy doing the dishes. He noticed the drainer on the counter was full and saw his excuse to make conversation.

“Need help putting the clean ones away?” he asked.

Eggsy turned, he thought everyone had already gone through, and watched David for a moment then looked at the dish drainer.

“Oh, those typically stay there ‘cause I use them through the day; but, if you wanna dry as I wash and rinse?”

David smiled and stepped up slowly, feet careful and soft. Approaching Eggsy in his kitchen felt like approaching a wild animal about to be released after rehabilitation and medical care. Eggsy nudged over to make room at the sink, giving David a dish towel to dry the dishes.

“Should go without sayin’, but this is me; be really careful and stack by size. Mugs go to the left, upside down, in order by size. Tea cups go on the little hanging hooks under the cupboard. Bowls to the left of the dinner plates, saucers to the right. Green edge first, then blue, then plain white. Kids’ dishes have their own cupboard, the one there to the right right,”

David looked at the cupboards and counted two over from where he saw plates and saucers, pointing to it. “This one?”

Eggsy nodded. “Then all my little mixing bowls and measuring cups; I have a lot. Not much order to them, just make sure to size the bowls and the cups, all handles alternate left and right. Flatware is obvious, there’s a holder in the drawer. Cooking spoons and such go in the glass jars here on the countertop. Stew pot, back right burner. Small frying pan, back left. Saucepan front left. Big skillet front right. All of them have lids. Extras go in the low cabinet. Not much order there either because it’s hard to keep up; just make sure nothing can get damaged. Cookie sheets and pizza pans are in the oven, just be sure to take them out and stack them over here on the bar when using the oven.”

David smiled as he carefully started to dry the clean dishes; letting Eggsy plainly see his hands as he worked. “Wish I could get my kitchen this orderly. Me and my wife, we’re sloppy in the housework area; just shove stuff where it’ll fit.”

He didn’t miss how Eggsy almost sneered at that, quickly taming his reaction to a cringe. “Why?”

David shrugged, carefully setting aside a plate to get the stacks properly in place and picking up another. “After everything, we just kinda stopped caring about a fancy home. We don’t have pests or anything nasty, it’s just cluttered. Stella was a hoarder. I’ve tried to get rid of some stuff, but the kids’ stuff, I’m not ready for that yet.”

Now interested and calm, Eggsy relaxed; a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t know you have kids. Maybe we should get together if you have little ones for a play date.”

“We did,” he nodded, putting down a blue edge plate and picking up another green edge.

Eggsy’s smile fell. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he sighed a little sadly. “I should’ve recognized you as a daddy; you’re always so great with our little buttheads. Beth really likes you.”

David nodded, smiling weakly. He was a little relieved that Eggsy hadn’t asked how they lost their children. Now he could bring it up and be ready for the onslaught of memories of that horrible night.

“They’re my little buddies for sure. Feels good to play with little ones again. I love kids. Love helping them learn about the world around them; used to take my boys on nature walks and tell them all about nature and how everything works together. Sevel, he was such a little nature boy. He was always outside, even had a tent in the backyard he slept in when the sky was clear. He loved watching the stars. Howie was a little astronomer in training; knew anything and everything about the heavens. He could point out and identify the constellations and tell you every name they’re known by. Did it so much I still remember a lot of it even now.”

He let out a breath, drying a couple saucers to get control of his emotions again. He didn’t want to be a bawling mess on the floor again after fifteen years. Eggsy gave his back a comforting rub, feeling his tense shoulders relax.

“One day though,” David sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment; seeing the blood and massacre as if he was looking at it for the first time. It was burned into his memories. “I mean, I don’t so much blame her; she was diagnosed mentally sick, schizophrenia and multiple personalities. But, still, a part of me does blame her and holds that grudge. She was having a paranoia fit, I was off on a mission. When I came home, she had done it the day I left so it’d been a fortnight of them like that. She nearly burned down the house, she tore into the furniture and made a pit fire in the parlor. Had the boys, she looked absolutely feral; crouched at the fire like a golem.”

Eggsy put down the dish and scrubber, terrified by the picture David painted in his mind, not realizing he was anxiously holding his breath and had a death grip on the edge of the sink.

David inhaled, closed his eyes, and held for a minute before exhaling and continuing.

“She had already skinned most of Howie’s head; took his scalp and wore it on her head; and she was cooking his flesh and eating it. I saw her take Sevel’s hand and bite off a finger, bone and all, and eat it as well.”

Eggsy blinked, staring a little dumbly, his eyes wide. “Fuck,” he huffed softly, feeling Harry’s familiar comforting touch on his shoulder. “Did she get psychological help and all that?”

David shrugged, sighing, and shook his head. “She’s heavily medicated twenty-four hours, I have medical staff living in to take care of her. We’re legally divorced but instead of going to the psych jail where she needs to be, the judge ordered that I have to see to her until she dies. They deemed her far too unstable to stand trial; she’s never been punished for what she did.”

Heart breaking again, Eggsy let out an unhappy noise and surprised Donald with a tight hug. “Christ,” he huffed quietly, mind racing too fast. “I’m so sorry. Jesus fuck. No wonder you rarely ever go home. Goddamn, bruv.”

David huffed weakly and pulled back, wiping his eyes with the dishcloth, snuffling a moment. “We all have our demons we have to handle. Mine just happens to have a physical form.”

Eggsy shook his head, wrapping Harry’s arms around himself and resuming with the dishes. He never knew someone could have that kind of heartache and still have the ability to function in their daily lives. He wanted to help David rid his life of his hell and his ex-wife’s burdens he was forced to carry.


	18. Chapter 18

The doorbell chiming jolted Harry out of a light doze, his jerking waking Annabeth napping in his lap. He looked around the den after another chime and a loud pounding knock, seeing Eggsy passing the den from the kitchen; swiping flour off his apron as he went. He couldn’t help smiling when he saw Jason following, wearing his own little apron spattered with flour and cocoa powder.

Eggsy opened the door, surprised to see two police officers on the front walkway. His stomach sank to the floor. “Can I help you, gentlemen?” he asked as Jason nudged past him to see their visitors. He reached and pulled Jason back to stand in front of him out of the way.

“Do you know a young man called Tye Hart?”

“She’s my daughter,” he replied, gripping Jason a little tighter.

The taller officer looked at his little notebook. “Oh, we must have the wrong house. The person we have is a young male. Sorry to disturb you.”

Eggsy shook his head, huffing. “She’s transgender, pre-op; still physically male. What’s wrong?”

He nodded, sighing. “He-”

_ “She.” _ Eggsy tried to correct.

“ _ He _ has been picked up for underage prostitution and drug possession. Since he’s underage, we’ve chosen to be kind and bring him home instead of holding him in jail.”

Eggsy blinked stunned, looking over at the police car in the driveway parked behind Harry’s town car. He saw Tye in the back seat, head leaned on the window and tilted down. “What?” he asked, stunned. He shook his head and looked down at Jason. “Go get Dada, Bub.”

Jason took off running, calling for Harry.

“Can I talk to her?”

Eggsy followed the officers to their car, hands on his hips, sighing disappointed at Tye when she looked up at him; still obviously under the influence of drugs. He huffed and turned away from her, mind racing, quickly feeling overwhelmed. He didn’t feel better when he saw Harry coming outside with Annabeth on his hip and Jason following.

Later after he calmed down, Eggsy would find Jason coming up to the officers and asking question after question about their uniforms and gear cute. But, right now he wasn’t able to think clearly.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, worried to see Tye in the back seat of a police car.

Eggsy shook his head, snuffling, feeling heartbroken tears welling and stinging his eyes. “They said she’s been arrested for underage prostitution and drugs. But, chose to bring her home instead of putting her in jail.”

Harry nodded, giving Annabeth to him, and turned to talk with the officers. Eggsy let out a slow breath, hugging Annabeth close and nuzzling on her; feeling like he was being torn apart by heartache.

After a short conversation with the officers, Harry sent Eggsy and the kids inside then stepped up to speak with Tye through the window. He stood with his arms crossed, fixing her with a stare; more disappointed when he saw she could barely focus.

“I’m sorry to do this Tye, but I’ve told them to escort you to jail. You’ve behaved too horribly and you need to have the consequences of your actions. I’ll get legal counsel for your trial, but when you’re released; you’re in deep shit.”

He wasn’t too shocked when Tye began yelling furiously at him and accused him of hating her. It was the exact opposite, he loved her dearly and wholeheartedly. He just knew he had to do something extreme to make her realize he couldn’t tolerate her behavior.

After the car disappeared, Harry turned and went back inside. Eggsy met him at the door, he was watching out a window and saw the officers take Tye with them. He huffed tearfully and stepped into Harry’s open arms, tucking close and snuggling Annabeth.

“We’ll get the help she needs. I’ll start looking at rehab facilities.”

Eggsy shook his head, hugging one arm around Harry. “I’ve tried so hard to help her, tried everything to always know what she’s up to. I’ve tried to be involved in her life and be a decent parent to her like she’s needed. What if I fail all our kids? I’m already two down. What if I can’t be a parent at all?”

Harry hugged Eggsy tight and nuzzled on him; giving him careful scritches with his scruff, one hand scritching Eggsy’s head.

“You’re not a bad father, my sweet boy. We’ll sometimes have to make difficult decisions and be harsh about consequences; this isn’t a situation where we can just love them through it, we have to be firm. We cannot bribe our way through it. She absolutely needs to attend rehab, we won’t excuse lethal drug use. They let me know she’s tested positive for crack and methamphetamines. We can allow the occasional marijuana use, we’re both guilty of it ourselves, but the chemically made stuff; absolutely not. The prostitution as well. That we will not allow.”

Eggsy snuffled and pulled back to look up at Harry. “She learned that from me; all the times I went around at the club. Maybe all of this is my fault because I’m not a good example for kids at all.”

“Then we won’t reopen, I’ll sell the club; get rid of the temptation and resources to act on the urges we both have there. We’ll set an example and hope she can follow. Neither of us are going to be angry with her, no matter what. No matter how angry and upset we are. We’re doing this because we love her and we know if she keeps on this path, we’ll lose her. Neither of us want that. We’ll take all necessary actions to help her and right now she needs some rough times. We both know detoxing from heavy drugs is going to be hell and a few days in jail without anything, she’s going to suffer. It gives us time to look through her room and find all the drugs she has hidden.”

With another snuffle and a nod, Eggsy hitched Annabeth up and got a better grip. He looked past Harry’s shoulder hearing the oven timer beeping and the little egg timer ringing. He was sure Jason was playing with the egg timer again, he always did when Eggsy had him on the counter helping.

Harry took Eggsy back to the kitchen, taking Annabeth to put her in the high chair so she could watch while they worked. Eggsy was thankful that Harry wanted to stay close, easily accepting him into the kitchen knowing Harry would take care with his safe spot and not do anything he wasn’t supposed to do. Harry gave Annabeth a little bit of fruit pieces and a little wedge of fresh bread to keep her busy then stepped up to help Eggsy and Jason with another round of excessive baking.

#####

After a slow half week of Tye staying in jail and going through forced detox, which Tye felt like she was dying the entire time, she finally met with a judge to discuss whether she would return to jail for a term or if she would have some sympathy on Tye and release her to Harry and Eggsy under the condition of house arrest.

Seeing Tye sitting in jail clothes, a white sweatshirt and pants; white socks and black slippers, her wig off showing her short hair trying to grow out again. He felt more like a failure. He wanted to run and take her away to the safety of home.

It was a good decision that Harry already had Tye set up to attend rehab, the judge appreciated that he was prepared to do what was right as a parent for Tye. It showed her that Tye had parents who loved her and wouldn’t let her continue the destructive path she was taking.

She did recommend they be a little firmer with her though. She didn’t like seeing teenagers come through her courtroom. She chose to give Tye a chance to get better and get past her addiction.

After an hour and a half of discussion, Tye was just about to be released to Harry and Eggsy. From the courthouse, Harry was taking her directly to the rehab facility; they had already packed a bag for her to stay a month. If she could stay clean for that month they would check her out of the facility and bring her home.

But, if she started back with the drugs and prostitution, they would have her go back to jail and stay. If, when she got home, she broke the terms of house arrest; she would be taken to jail to suffer the consequences. If they had to keep sending her to jail or rehab, they would. They needed to make her understand that her behavior was not acceptable; but they would still love her unconditionally through the battle. They knew support and love was what she desperately needed right now.


	19. Chapter 19

Having a daily video chat with Tye wasn’t the same as talking to her safe at home. Eggsy missed their late nights spent sitting outside for a while talking when Tye had a bad dream. He missed her at meal times. Missed her inappropriate jokes that Harry acted perturbed by but they both knew he would laugh if the kids weren’t around.

Eggsy just missed her.

Eggsy closed his laptop with a sigh, shoulders slumping. “This isn’t right,” he mumbled, putting his chin in his hand; lying on his stomach in bed, feet in Harry’s lap. Harry lounged against the headboard, one of Tye’s jewelry boxes resting on Eggsy’s heels while he read through old notes Tye collected during her group schooling year.

“It’s for the best right now, baby boy. It’s going to feel horrible but we’ll survive; it’s only a month.”

“A month,” he scoffed, rolling to his back; bending his knees and rolling his hips to one side, one arm under his head and the other draped across his stomach. He smiled weakly as Harry’s gaze followed his long legs up to his ass peeking out from under the boyshorts. “See something you like, dirty old man?”

Harry snicked a huff, smiling. “I see an extremely well toned backside and an amazing pair of soft legs.” He looked higher, smile growing. “Nice, strong back. Amazing arms.” He shook his head, aware that he had been rambling and staring again. “At least she’ll talk to you; all she does is bitch at me for putting her there.”

Eggsy moved to his knees beside Harry, taking his hand. “She’ll get over it; she needs to be there ‘cause we can’t allow her to keep doing drugs that have drain cleaner and fucking rat poison in it. Yeah, we probably shouldn’t be alright with marijuana, but we both have a past with it before we met and the rare occasion now so we’d be hypocrites. I don’t want to be that dad who says don’t do this thing I’m doing behind closed doors that you’re not supposed to know about.”

“I know,” he sighed, shaking his head. “I mean, I never expected parenthood to be always easy and I’ll never expect our kids to always be perfect. But I had hoped we wouldn’t have to deal with this kind of behavior from our daughter.”

He continued to read the awful notes Tye collected, wondering why she didn’t throw them away. Wondering if she ever took them out and read them. Eggsy moved to snug up beside Harry under his arm; hugging around his middle and putting his head down on Harry’s shoulder.

“You should burn those awful things.”

Harry shrugged, reaching and holding Eggsy’s hand; putting their joined hands on his chest and sighing. He kissed Eggsy’s knuckles absently, rereading one of the notes; feeling guilty for not realizing things had been so bad sooner. Tye’s depression and anxiety over group schooling made more sense now.

Seeing that Harry zoned out again, Eggsy grinned mischievously and reached up; playfully tickling his nose, making him snort back to the present and swipe instinctively at his hand. Eggsy snickered and snorted. Harry’s eye rolled and he smiled, giving the back of Eggsy’s hand a little nip; earning more laughter.

“You’re a pest,” Harry teased, putting the jewelry box of notes away. He gave Eggsy a kiss before standing to answer the doorbell. Eggsy got to his feet, grabbing his long kimono, and followed; curious to know who was at the door so late.

Downstairs he was surprised to hear drunken laughter. He came to the foyer seeing Donald and one of Harry’s agents holding each other up and still managing to stumble and sway while Harry berated them.

Not only had they come at eleven PM, Donald should have known better; and he hadn’t been home in weeks or called to check in with anyone, and neglected to return the numerous calls from Harry checking on him.

Eggsy stood at Harry’s shoulder, arms crossed, annoyance clear in his expression.

“How’d you even get here?” Harry asked, watching the two trying to stay on their feet. “And if either of you say you drove, so help me Donald. I will castrate both of you. You fucking know better.”

Stiles snorted and guffawed loud, sending Donald to his knees snickering breathlessly. Harry reached and knocked Stiles’ head, putting him on his ass quickly.

“Be quiet, buffoon, my children are sleeping!” he hissed low.

Stiles continued to laugh and anger Harry, getting himself dragged outside and tossed on the porch. Harry turned on Donald angrily, seeing Eggsy now trying to hold him up. He glared and grabbed Donald’s chin roughly, squeezing hard enough to get his attention and make him focus just a little bit as he grimaced.

“Where the fuck have you been and why haven’t you returned any of my calls”

“Ye-OUCH!” Donald yelled too loud when Harry grabbed and squeezed his nose between his fingers, twisting hard.

“Do you know how worried about you we’ve been?” Harry asked, tone now softer but his grip still painful. “It’s been hell here for the last week and you haven’t called in double that time; when I call for you, you’re never around. I already have one kid off for a month and another dead and gone. I do not need one of my partners to hide from me and avoid me.”

Donald huffed, staying knelt on his knees when Harry finally released him, rubbing his aching nose. “I’ve been house hunting. I just don’t want this anymore. I’ve met someone.”

“Were you afraid to come tell us you want out?”

He shrugged and shook his head. “Figured you’d be mad ‘cause I wanted to move on.”

Harry and Eggsy both scoffed and pulled Donald up to his feet; taking him to the den so they could all talk together comfortably about the change in their relationship. They settled him on the couch then sat together in the recliner; Eggsy curled up on Harry’s lap, putting a soft blanket over as Harry’s hand found its way to his thigh under the kimono.

He couldn’t help smiling as he shifted, feigning getting comfortable to spread his thighs a little wider for Harry’s hand to roam.

Donald let out a slow breath, fidgeting nervously before he began explaining everything.

#####

The next morning Eggsy kept Jason and Annabeth busy in the playroom so they weren’t watching Donald pack up and leave. He felt silly hunched in a tiny chair, knees practically in his ears, wearing a tea hat and an assortment of fake pearls. But, Jason wanted to play tea party with him and Annabeth.

Upstairs, Harry and David helped Donald with packing and loading his stuff in the back of an old farm truck Donald borrowed from his potential girlfriend’s father. He didn’t want to tell Harry that he was leaving Kingsman altogether in favor of living life on a vegetable farm. He just grew tired of the stress and strain of being a secret agent and needed something different.

He knew Harry wouldn’t understand.

The three worked in silence, stepping over Hambone in the hall; she could sense the tension and change happening so she stuck close to Harry to watch him. 

Harry took two more boxes down to the truck, glancing at the woman in the truck cab with her feet up on the dash and eyes glued on her phone as she noisily smacked and popped bubble gum. He put the boxes in the truck bed, pushing them into place neatly to make room for more.

Later after everything was said and done, Donald long gone and enjoying his new life, Harry would regret not paying more attention to the woman waiting in the truck. He could’ve been able to prevent Donald getting heartbroken in the long shot; he could’ve refused to let Donald leave until he could talk about things sober.

After a couple hours of work, Donald and the woman were gone with his boxes and mattress set. Harry offered to have the bed frame sent to him, but he didn’t want to give details of where he was going. Didn’t even take his personal belongings, just boxed them up and sent them to the attic. He only took his clothing, mattress, and box spring.

Harry came to the playroom just in time to help get ready for naptime. He smiled and took Annabeth, hugging her close on his shoulder; kissing her head. “Where’s naps today?” he asked, following Eggsy out of the room.

He shrugged, taking his phone out of his pocket as it buzzed. His excited squeal jolted Harry and the kids they held. “Yes!” he cheered, doing a little giddy dance. “Kate’s in active labor; we should be there in time for birth.”

They grinned at each other, more than ready to meet their coming twins, and held onto Jason and Annabeth as they hurried upstairs to get them cleaned up and ready to go. They had time for baths, labor would last a while and Kate wanted to try avoiding a c-section, and packing supplies for them to arrange to stay at Medical with the twins.

David would bring Jason and Annabeth back home after they met their baby brothers and take care of them until Harry and Eggsy returned with the twins.


	20. Chapter 20

Early in the hour just after dawn Harry and Eggsy had their twin sons and adoption papers filled out, signed, and dated. Once the paperwork was submitted to the proper agencies, and the window for Kate to change her mind closed, the infants would be officially and legally theirs.

The chance for Kate to change her mind worried Harry and Eggsy; but Harry hid his worry better than Eggsy. Neither wanted her to take the boys back.

Harry came into the little curtained off section where Eggsy sat in a rocking chair with the younger, and tinier twin tucked in his shirt. He had the other twin in his shirt, the nurses told them premie babies did better with skin to skin time, but he couldn’t come too close to Eggsy. The feeding tube and various wires connected to the tiny infant wouldn’t let him go too far away from their curtained section.

Eggsy looked up and smiled, kissing the bald head on his chest.

“I’ll never tire of seeing you with our children looking so domestic and fatherly. It truly is a beautiful sight.”

Eggsy just blushed and gently nuzzled their son’s head. After so long being together, Harry could still turn him into a blushing fool and make him giddy.

Harry chuckled softly, shushing the baby he held when he fussed and squirmed. “I can’t believe they’re finally here. I started to think they never would want to leave the womb.”

They were interrupted by the twins’ doctor coming in to check on the twins. Reluctantly, they laid the infants in the hospital cribs to let them be weighed again and examined; they were hoping to take their sons home soon. Eggsy hovered over her as she checked both babies, annoying her and slowing her down until Harry grabbed him and tugged him close.

“Don’t crowd, sweet boy. She does need accuracy.”

“I know, but I’m not done holding him. It just feels weird without them now.”

Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s shoulder and put his chin down; his other arm wrapping around Eggsy’s middle holding him close. “I’ll hold you until you can hold the little cub. They both still need names as well. Do you still want to name one for your father?”

He nodded, giving Harry’s scruffy cheek a little kiss and nuzzle; chuckling softly. “Which one though?”

“Who’s your favorite?”

The stifled snicker that came out made the doctor pause and stare at them for a moment. Eggsy quieted his laughter to silent shaking. “I don’t have favorites, Hart. I love all our babies equally and I always will.” He let out a snort and squirmed when Harry tickled his neck with his scruff, catching him for a kiss.

She eventually stopped and sighed, relieved to see both twins were steadily improving and stable on their monitors. She put a hand on each twin, eyes closed, and gave them a gentle pat. She took a minute before turning back to Harry and Eggsy, putting on a smile.

“Got two strong angels here, Harry. I don’t think they’ll need all of this for long.”

The two fathers both smiled wide at that and Eggsy tried to step up to scoop a baby up, almost giddy. He did a little happy squirm and quiet squeal instead as Harry happily rocked him back and forth in victory, giving him another kiss.

She smiled at the two. “I think that by tomorrow we can start weaning them off the feeding tubes and let you try bottle feeding. They may need oxygen for a bit at home, but it won’t be past a couple months.” Eggsy squealed again and jigged a dance.

With that she left to start planning with her team in NICU and check on the other premature babies in her care.

Eggsy excitedly bounded over when Harry released him, scooping his so tiny son up and cradling him on his chest; kissing his head gently. Harry had his own baby cuddle in his shirt, being careful not to scratch him with his beard; pressing a kiss to his head and inhaling the soft scent of newborn and baby powder. Eggsy was enjoying his own sniffing, letting grateful tears streak down his cheeks.

#####

Two days later the twins were discharged; deemed strong enough to go home. They wouldn’t need the feeding tubes, both took to the bottle almost too easy, but they would stay on twenty-four hour oxygen until their little lungs were more matured.

Jason and Annabeth were excited to see the twins, Jason wanted to hold them but he didn’t understand they were a little too small still. Eggsy managed to get him to compromise and snuggle up with him when he had a baby and hold the bottles to help feed them.

Annabeth wasn’t interested in holding yet, but she sat in Harry’s lap giving a twin’s head little kisses and gentle pats and rubs while Harry had him.

David came in with warmed bottles and juice for the kids. He had more or less moved in with the growing family. They needed help with the kids, having five was a handful and a half, and he had plenty of time to spare away from headquarters after sending every Knight off on missions and threatened the agents to make them behave while he was gone.

The agents were Harry’s responsibility but he was expectedly busy.

Eggsy sat up with Lee, cradling him in the crook of his arm and situating Jason between his knees so he could hold the bottle. Harry had Annabeth asleep lounged back against his stomach, she slept completely unaware that Harry rested Andrew's little butt on her head.

“Adjust it down a pinch, would you?” Harry asked as David looked at Andrew’s oxygen machine. “He can’t swallow easily with it.”

David nodded, carefully, slowly, turning the dial on the oxygen machine down. He was afraid to even breathe turning the dial. With a relieved sigh, David put Annabeth’s juice on the side table with Harry’s cold and abandoned tea then got comfortable in the other recliner, picking up his phone and scrolling mindlessly through his private social media page.

He wanted to ask about the twins’ names. He already knew Lee was named for Eggsy’s father, but he didn’t know anyone other than Harry who had Andrew in their name somewhere. He wasn’t positive, but he did hope they hadn’t made Andrew a junior after Harry. He always thought naming sons after fathers with senior, junior, the third, and so on was bordering on ridiculous.

Children need good, strong names; not one a narcissistic parent or grandparent insisted on.

A hiccup from Lee signaled to Eggsy he was getting full. Eggsy took the bottle and leaned it on the back of the couch against the wall, then moved Lee to his shoulder to burp him and get rid of the gas built up.

“I wanna help,” Jason told him, sitting up on his knees; mimicking Eggsy alternating between patting and rubbing Lee’s back carefully. Eggsy took a moment to give Jason’s head a loving rub, glad to see he wasn’t upset about the babies and wanted to be involved, then resumed patting and rubbing on Lee’s back; helping Jason get a rhythm and having him copy his movements. 

He couldn’t help smiling proud, kissing in Jason’s curls at the same time a bright light flashed to his right. He looked over and saw Harry grinning and setting his phone down, trying to act innocent.

“Dada’s sneaking more pictures, Bubba,” he told Jason, tone playful.

Harry got his phone ready again, snapping another picture right as Jason looked up and stuck his tongue out; getting him laughing and snorting, his eyes closed in the picture against the bright flash in the dimly lit den.

“Dada’s gonna get spanks for that, right Daddy?”

Eggsy snorted a laugh on Lee’s head when Harry scoffed softly; obviously thinking about something dirty from the innocent statement. “I’ll give Daddy spanks later. He’s definitely deserved it, huh?”

Jason stuck his tongue out again, giggling. Harry snapped another picture of the three, smiling.

All of them were happy that their family was almost all home together; Tye still had five weeks in rehab before she was back home where she belonged. Everyone missed her, even though Jason and Annabeth were too young to understand why she wasn’t home, and couldn’t wait until she was back.

Eggsy probably missed her the most and he wasn’t too shy to keep his pouting hidden. He missed her so badly he felt a nearly constant ache everywhere, just making him more miserable and upset. He just wanted to have Tye back in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Looking at the elegant facility from the outside, nobody would suspect it was a treatment center for people with addiction problems. The lily and orchid flower beds surrounding the building made it look peaceful and almost regal. The cobblestone walkways had an air of high society, made the owners of the facility seem just a little snobbish; Eggsy grew up seeing cobblestones at rich houses so he associated it with useless money.

Everything on the outside was almost pristine white and felt a little uninviting; it screamed  _ DON’T TOUCH. _

But, even though the place made him feel unwelcome; he pulled the door open and stepped into the main lobby. It was time for his visit with Tye to find out if he was bringing her home or if she needed more time.

After signing the visitor log, he was directed to an elevator and to the fourth floor. Out of the elevator another receptionist led him to an office; he was curious about the coded knock and the slightly longer than normal pause before she was called to open the door.

All of that left Eggsy when he finally had eyes on Tye though. Sure he was a little disappointed to see she still dressed in too short skirts and the too thigh high pleather boots. She still covered her arms so she wasn’t showing off her scars, but he could tell she was wearing a tube top that he didn’t exactly appreciate seeing on her. But, he pushed all of that aside and hugged her close and tight; feeling her jerk from a muscle spasm.

It concerned him but he would make sure to get her checked out at headquarters before taking her home.

Tye sniffled, flicking her nose as they pulled back, and sat down in the too stuffed leather chair. Eggsy took the second chair, grabbing Tye’s hand.

Dr. Connelly opened a file folder and sighed. “So, as you know, we have random drug tests,”

Eggsy nodded, rubbing Tye’s hand soothingly when she held him with an almost death grip; unfazed by her nails digging in a little painfully. “Yeah, my husband signed consent forms to allow us to be told results, but we haven’t been informed of any this whole time.”

“We would typically only call if the results came back positive,” he replied with a nod. “This morning we had another test and since you were coming to visit, I decided to wait to let you know this one came back positive for a multitude of drugs.”

Tye’s grip tightened and she flinched, looking down at her lap, when Eggsy looked over at her; his back straightening and his eyes wide. She could see his held back rage behind the calm mask when she risked a sideways glance.

She let out a huff and rubbed her knuckle on her bottom lip, biting at it, feigning nervousness. Eggsy saw the signal and his shoulders relaxed half a fraction, looking back at Dr. Connelly; his eyes hard and skeptical.

Someone was lying and he had doubts it was Tye.

“May I see the paperwork?”

Dr. Connelly shrugged and gave him a sheet of paper. Eggsy scanned the paper, using his glasses to make a copy and send it to Harry. Harry would be able to run scans to check the authenticity of the paper Eggsy suspected was faked. He read over the paper for a minute before giving it back.

“So what does it mean for taking her home?”

“Testing positive for any drug at the time of release means automatic denial of release. She’ll have to do another month.”

Beside Eggsy, Tye gave over to her tears; covering her face with her free hand, shoulders trembling. Eggsy shook his head. “We’re not consenting to another month. We want our daughter home today as planned.”

“Sorry, I won’t allow it; I can’t release an addict who is still using.”

Eggsy stiffened again, brow shooting up in challenge. “You’re going to sign the papers,” he told Dr. Connelly firmly, adjusting his watch to a dart that would force the doctor to obey his commands. “You’re signing and forgetting we ever met.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing back from the desk to stand up and force Eggsy out of his office. Eggsy aimed his watch and shot a dart, sending him stumbling to sit down again; standing and leaning on his hands flat on the desk, smiling as he waited a moment for the dart to take effect.

“Sign the papers, Roger,” he ordered, flipping to the proper pages and putting a pen in Dr. Connelly’s hand, closing his fingers to make him grip. Dr. Connelly drunkenly signed the first page, letting out a garbled protest as Eggsy flipped to another page for him to sign.

“Good. Remember the date, fourth October,” he directed, tone deceptively calm, then flipped again. “Tye, go pack; meet me in the lobby. Ten minutes.”

Tye stood and hurried to get away, too afraid to see what Eggsy had planned for the doctor. She ignored the receptionist asking if she was alright and ran to the elevator.

The patients’ area was down in the bowels of the facility, hidden from public view to keep the look of a reputable and acclaimed addiction help center. Down here the walls were cold concrete, the floors at least had laminate covering the concrete. The ceiling had a few nerve wracking cracks and many smaller cracks that would widen eventually and cause a cave in.

Small lantern lights hung along the ceiling in five foot spans, keeping the halls mostly dark and eerie.

Tye slowed down in the dark, one hand on a wall to help guide her way, but kept a brisk speed so she could get back upstairs in time to meet up with Eggsy. She was unaware that the opal birthstone necklace she received at Christmas had a tracker so her fathers could find her if she was ever lost or kidnapped.

Eggsy was already in the lobby, sitting in a smaller hard chair in the reception area waiting for her and tracking her movements, just in case. Leaving Dr. Connelly slumped in his chair to recover from the dart was bound to cause issues if he was discovered before they got away.

Getting to her cell, it couldn’t be called a room; it was only as big as a closet and only fit a cot and toddler dresser, Tye crouched and got her duffel from under the cot, taking her clothes out of the tiny dresser and shoving them into the bag. She knew Harry would give her a hard time for not folding her clothes properly into the bag, but right now she didn’t care. She just wanted to get out as fast as she could.

After getting the drawers empty, Tye grabbed a pair of short shorts and a little t-shirt; ripping off the clothes that made her look like a cheap hooker that Dr. Connelly told her she would be required to wear. She hated the too revealing clothing and doubly hated the mental and sexual abuse the disgusting man put her through for the entire month she was in his care.

The other patients weren’t treated much better and she was sure she wasn’t the only one who was raped repeatedly; but she would work on saving them once she got out and had the chance to raise the alarm.

Sure she could tell Eggsy before they left, but he was just one Knight there by himself and not armed enough for a fight with all of the goons. He could take on quite a bunch alone, yes, but she knew he would also be distracted protecting her at the same time.

When Tye stepped off the elevator, Eggsy was glad to see her a little more appropriately dressed for a fifteen year old. He scurrried over and met her, wrapping an arm around her waist so they could hurry outside to the car where David waited.

Tye practically dove into the back seat; barely noticing the two rear-facing car seats in the middle of the bench seat between Jason’s booster seat and Annabeth’s now front-facing car seat. Harry seriously needed to give in and buy a family vehicle. She went to her knees, leaned on the back of the front bench seat with her chin down on her arms as David drove them away from the horrible facility.

“Why don’t you ever drive, Dad?” she asked, brow quirked curiously toward David. “Where’s Nonnie?”

Eggsy sighed and shook his head, adrenaline wearing off. “He decided he wanted a different direction in his life. Left Kingsman and all. Last I knew he was off playing Farmer John with some bird. He’s only called once since he left. Kinda broke Dad’s heart even though he didn’t really show it on the outside too much. I just know looking at him.”

Tye frowned. “Did he say anything bad?”

“No,” Eggsy told her, turning slightly in the seat so he could see her as they talked. Tye let out a soft breath and laid her head on her arms, closing her eyes as Eggsy reached up and caressed her cheek; rubbing in a gentle circle as she liked when she was upset.

“That last test result was fake,” she sighed. “I haven’t used anything since Dad hauled me there over his shoulder.”

“I know, Bubby, that’s why I got you out of there. I suspect that wasn’t the only thing they did but I’m not going to make you talk about it if you don’t want. Or even if you don’t want to talk to me about it.”

She nodded. “When we get home and I can tell both of you at once. I mean, I know you can do something about it but you’re gonna need everyone involved.”

Eggsy frowned worriedly and took out his phone to call Harry, putting it on video so he could see Tye as well. Harry answered after a couple rings, appearing on the screen with Lee on his shoulder.

“Hey, call for a sitter and meet us at Medical; I’m bringing Tye in for exams; says she has something important for us to do at that facility.”

Harry sighed thoughtfully and nodded. “Sarah is here, I’ll ask her if she can stay with the bubs. I’ll be there soon as I can.”

“Alright. Just so you know, I darted that prick doctor; he faked a drug test trying to keep Tye longer.”

That made Harry frown. “Why’d he do that?”

Tye sat up and leaned so Harry could see her. “I’ll tell you when we get to Gran. Just hurry.”

Worried, David sped up a little bit; using his glasses to get ahold of one of the Knights; telling him to gather everyone and wait with Harry. He knew a fight was coming and he wanted everyone to be ready to armor up when they had a plan for attack.


	22. Chapter 22

Tye hurried out of the car as soon as it stopped outside headquarters and she spotted Harry sitting with a couple of his agents on the flowerbed edge. Harry was surprised that she came immediately toward him but stood and caught her in a hug, letting his tense muscles finally relax again; feeling like his shoulders had been in his ears for the entire month she was away from him.

Harry sighed softly, one hand reaching up to her head and petting gently, and kissed her temple as his arm tightened around her waist. “My babygirl,” he said softly, nuzzling her as her arms tightened around his middle; hearing her inhale broken and snuffle quietly. “I love you. So much. More than you can ever know. I love you and I hope you’re not mad at me anymore.”

She snuffled, trembling and crying on his shoulder, and shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Daddy. I promise I’ll be good, just please never send me back there ever again. I’ll never go out to do anything ever, I swear I’ll stay in my room and never bother anyone for anything.”

A small part of Tye felt like Harry knew how awful the facility was and he sent her there for the extreme punishment for her behavior. But, another bigger portion of her heart still loved him and her common sense would eventually make her realize he honestly didn’t know the dark secrets. That he believed he was sending her to a reputable facility that would give her the treatment she needed. He believed he was doing the best thing for her sending her to rehab for the drug addiction she still struggled with.

Eggsy came up with David, still worried about Tye and wanting to protect her from everything and everyone; panic made him want to protect her from Harry, too. But, he just kept himself from snatching her away from him, he knew how terribly Harry missed Tye and how horrible he felt for doing the right thing and sending her to rehab. He knew they needed to hold onto each other.

After a few minutes of refamiliarizing himself with Tye’s soft, powdery; just hint of florals; scent and the feeling of having her in his arms again, Harry pulled back. Eggsy wasn’t surprised to see his cheek a little damp, but the agents behind him looked at each other a little uncomfortably.

Harry sighed again, reaching up and brushing away Tye’s tears gently, and put on an attempt of a smile. “Come along. Off to Gran Pam with you.”

Tye hugged to Harry’s side, reaching back for Eggsy’s hand to make him come with her as well, letting Harry lead her inside so she could get to Pamela and finally be able to tell what happened to her. David and the agents followed, but David led them to the meeting hall where the Knights and more agents gathered to wait for instruction from Harry.

Down in the medical wards, Pamela and her team went around preparing for Tye’s arrival and had everything ready and at hand when Harry and Eggsy brought her in. Tye stepped away from her fathers and went directly to Pamela; surprising her with a hug tight enough it forced a breath out of her, hearing Tye snuffling again and hugging her when she felt the trembling.

“Well I’m certainly glad to see you too, bub. I didn’t think you’d miss me this much.”

“Help me, Gran. Help me get it out, please. The med will wear off and it’ll hurt so bad again.”

Gran Pamela quickly jumped into Head Nurse and boss of the wards Pamela. She tucked Tye into her side and helped guide her to an exam room; ordering her team to get into action. Ordering a portable x-ray machine be brought in so she could find out what had been inserted into Tye that was causing her pain. Eggsy and Harry glanced at each other as they followed and quickened their stride to get answers.

“X-ray? Why?” Eggsy demanded, tone firm but hands gentle as he and Pamela helped Tye lie down carefully. Tye laid on her side, curling her legs up after Harry took her sneakers, and shuffled out of her shorts and underwear when Eggsy covered her with a warm blanket from the cabinet just outside the room.

“She’s got something inside her she says,” Pamela told him, taking Tye’s jewelry to set aside for tests and exams.

“What?” Harry unintentionally gruffed, heart feeling like it skipped and fluttered a few beats before it caught up with the normal rhythm.

“Where is it?” Eggsy asked, fighting back his panic; making himself stay calm, reaching and rubbing Harry’s hand laid on Tye’s hip to remind him to keep control of himself as well.

Tye shrugged, embarrassment setting in. She definitely didn’t want to discuss the trauma with her fathers in the room, she wanted only Pamela to know and help her. But she also didn’t want Eggsy and Harry to leave the room.

With a shaking hand, she reached and took Eggsy’s hand; tugging. Signaling to him she needed to tell him a secret. This definitely wasn’t a secret to keep at all, but telling him might be easier than announcing it to the entire ward she knew was gathered outside the room. Eggsy rounded around to see her, going down to one knee as she leaned in close, putting her head on his shoulder and hugging an arm to block her from view. She pressed into his neck, sniffling loud, giving over to tears again as she whispered to him almost inaudibly.

Eggsy nodded and kissed on her temple, subtly signing to Pamela the location of the electro shock device that was non-consensually put in her body. It was in her perineum and it was set with a timer.

Dr. Connelly put it in her and claimed it was to dissuade her from becoming aroused and train her to feel anything sexual was painful and bad.

The flurry of activity made Tye tense up again and a terrified sob escaped. Eggsy shushed her gently, still crouched holding her, still blocking her view of the room, whispering softly in Tye’s ear soothingly while the x-ray machine was set up and Tye was prepped. Harry stepped over behind Eggsy to be out of the way of the x-ray, reaching to pet anxiously on Tye’s head to keep himself calm for her.

The x-rays were done quickly and sent off to be developed and Pamela put an IV in Tye’s hand, giving her a dose of pain medication and something to calm her down so they could treat her.

When Tye was quiet and still, Harry stepped back to call Sarah and check on the twins. He allowed her to call her brother to help her watch Jason and Annabeth so she could focus on the twins. Eggsy helped a now loopy Tye lie down, putting her head on the pillow carefully and putting the IV pole in place as Harry went to the hallway with his phone.

He smiled watching Tye coast on the pain medication, she kept lifting her arm, trying to grab at his shoulder. He laid her arm down and couldn’t help snickering as she reached again. They went back and forth like that for a little while before Harry came back into the room, just in time for Tye to fall into a loopy fit of laughing after her arm fell back and flopped over her face.

Eggsy had his phone, recording her medicated antics, laughing along with her.

Harry settled in the sorry excuse of a chair at the bedside and got as comfortable as he could while they waited for Pamela’s next course of action; huffing a laugh when Eggsy giggled and snorted as Tye started singing, her voice slowly getting louder and louder prompting Eggsy to try and subdue her and quiet her a little bit.

Both fathers couldn’t hold back laughter when Tye broke into singing the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song as loud as she could. Eggsy was almost on his knees trying to quiet her and laughing so hard he could barely stay on his feet.

“Just let her go until the sedative kicks in,” Harry chuckled.

The next song sent Eggsy down cackling and made Harry stand quickly and clap a hand over her mouth, still smiling and snickering but trying to sound serious.

“No dick songs,” he managed to get out. “A lady doesn’t make that kind of mating call.”

Snorting and laughing breathless, making  _ ‘keh keh keh’ _ noises, Tye moved his hand. “I like  _ diiiiiiiick _ !” she announced, prompting more giggling and loud from Eggsy. She sat up suddenly, giggling drunkenly. “Guess what I can do?” she whispered to Harry.

“Oh lord in hell,” Harry huffed, smiling. “I’m going to regret asking, I’m sure.”

Snorting and snickering, swaying a little bit, Tye leaned in close to him as if she was telling him a secret.  _ “I learned some people can suck their own dick. I tried but I couldn’t do it.” _

Harry just sighed and shook his head, sincerely hoping she was just babbling because of the medication. Tye fell into giggling and more snorting as Harry laid her down again and snugged the blanket around her in an attempt to tuck her in tight enough to keep her down long enough for Pamela to come back.

Eggsy stayed on his knees, calming slowly and wiping the laughter tears off his face as he put his phone away. “Christ, Gran gave you the good shit.” After catching his breath again, Eggsy got back to his feet; huffing and shaking his head.

“Fucking hell,” he huffed as he rounded to crowd Harry’s lap, curling up in the small chair and snuggling close; leaning to nuzzle Harry’s scruff as Harry’s arms wrapped around him tight. He smiled still, glad that Tye was safe again but worried about the battle he knew was coming.


	23. Chapter 23

Removing the electroshock device and more exams took the rest of the afternoon. Tye went home with Eggsy while Harry stayed to help plan the attack on the facility with David. He just felt worse for putting Tye there after she was able to tell everything and knew he needed to do something to make up for his mistake.

Harry wanted Kingsman to take care of the facility and the awful monsters who run it. David thought more logically and without letting his anger get ahold of him. He wanted to alert the official authorities and let them handle everything. He didn’t feel like it was something Kingsman needed to handle. Harry tried to argue, his child was tortured at the facility and he wanted Dr. Connelly’s head, or at least have him fully impaled on a pike and displayed on Kingsman grounds.

David tried to make him use his common sense, and stubborn Harry wouldn’t listen.

The Knights and agents smartly stayed quiet and just watched the two bickering back and forth, a few of the agents were amused by them going back and forth slinging insults at each other. David had earned the level of friendship with Harry to be able to do and not be beheaded.

David sighed at Harry, taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves; arguing heating him up physically. The Knights glanced around the table at each other, a little uncomfortable thinking the two were about to come to blows as Harry took off his own jacket and shoved his sleeves up moodily. A few phones came out of pockets to record the fight, the agents chuckling.

“Alright, Harry, look. You taught us when you were Arthur, we can’t always go in gung ho, pistols ready, just killing. Sometimes we will need to get the official authorities involved and let them handle things. You taught me to keep a cool head by all the times I saw you stay calm. I know you want to protect Tye, the gods know I do too. And, the others being hurt. Right now, you need to go home to her and take care of her. Make sure she knows you love her more than life itself, make sure all of your children know. Make sure Galahad doesn’t go off like a goddamn spider monkey and get himself hurt, you know how accident prone he is. Your family needs you.”

Harry glared at David, hands on his hips, and huffed; grumbling to himself. David just  _ had _ to play the family card and tear at Harry’s heart and resolve. “Prick,” he gruffed and sat down in Eggsy’s chair at the table.

He ignored the audible disappointment from his agents. They wanted to see a fight, none of them properly trained to behave like the Knights.

David took his seat at the head of the table again and picked up the drawn map Tye gave Harry; scanning it with his glasses and putting it up displayed on the mirror screen. Harry looked the map over, studying it intently; committing it to memory. He had plans, but he couldn’t say anything to anyone. David would just try to stop him and tell Eggsy. Eggsy would either go with Harry’s plan or stop him.

He stood after making a copy of the map, just in case he got away and was able to use the scans before David had Kate wipe everything he had saved in his personal files. David watched Harry leave and assumed he was going back home to his family, so he didn’t follow or send anyone to ask where Harry was going.

Harry went down to the onsite armory, telling the agent tasked with weapon keep-up that he was just going in to put away his service pistol. Sanders let him pass, not checking his log to see that Harry hadn’t signed any weapon out in weeks. Harry liked that his agents were mostly dumber than a molidae fish and rarely questioned him.

In the armory he grabbed a duffel bag and loaded it with pistols, grenades, flash bombs, flares, and various hand weapons that he could easily sneak past Sanders. He did take a few rifles knowing he could persuade a few agents to go with him. He would have to convince Eggsy to stay home with the kids, but that should be easy.

All he would have to do was have Jason ask and give the pleading face Eggsy couldn’t resist saying no to, no matter the request. Eggsy was helpless against the eyes and Harry used it to his advantage when needed.

Packed well enough for a small group of men, Harry left the armory; keeping the duffel held low while passing Sanders, even though he was distracted with a nudie magazine Harry didn’t want anything catching his attention. He was proud of himself, he could still be sneaky and slick. His competence, still sharp as ever, would have had Eggsy all over him if they were there together.

On the way to leave, Harry stopped at the meeting hall; opening the door enough he could be heard but not going inside.

“Henson, Hendreid, Robbins, Rowe, now please,” he called in then went to wait at the door. Standing with the duffel slung over his chest, hands clasped and an eerie grin on his face that made the four men hesitate coming toward him until Harry snapped his fingers and motioned for them to follow.

The agents hurried to obey, hoping their boss hadn’t gone off the deep end. Again. He had that crazy fog in his eye and everyone knew to worry about his mental state. This wasn’t Eggsy that had been hurt or abducted, again; this time it was Harry’s kid.

They followed Harry to the garage and into a Kingsman SUV. Robbins spoke up first, sitting in the front passenger seat; side eyeing Harry.

“So, uh, what’s going on?” he asked, back ridgid as he fought the urge to look at the duffel bag in the back floorboard.

“We’re going to hurt the sick fucks who hurt my daughter. Why do you ask?”

He shrugged, risking a look back at the other agents. “Well, you tend to go a little blood thirsty when your family is threatened. We just don’t want you going off letting your emotions take over again. That tends to fog you up in the head.”

“I’m fine,” Harry gruffed harshly, making the agents all go ridgid back and mouths clack shut silencing further concerns. He huffed a groan at the four and his eye rolled at their straight back posture and fear of him.

It wasn’t totally bad that his agents were afraid of him, it would make them all work harder to not disappoint him and he hoped it would remind them to be respectful of the Knights and Arthur in his absence.

#####

At home, Eggsy came downstairs, Madisson following, as Harry and the men came through the door. He paused at the first landing, hands on his hips, huffing at them.

“Shoes off, don’t scuff my floor,” he greeted them. Harry was already taking his shoes off, as per Eggsy’s rule, well trained to his dear husband’s anal retention habits.

A quiet whisper of snickering came from the four agents as they worked on taking their shoes off. Eggsy was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and apron with a duster tucked in the waistband. Maddison was dressed to clean as well, in a tank top and shorts; her apron was a men’s tool belt packed with various cleaning supplies so she wouldn’t have to go searching for Eggsy each time she needed something.

“And I better not catch a single one’a ya snoopin’ in my kitchen. You stay to the offices and where Harry orders you to go. You have loos down here so you don’t have business going upstairs and waking the kids. We  _ just _ got Jason and Beth down for naps and Tye’s exhausted. Leave the twins alone with your germy hands. Stay outta the den, Sarah’s tending to them until I get done cleaning and get a shower.”

Rowe snickered. “Who wears the pants here, Harry?” he asked, ignoring Harry’s eye rolling exasperated at him. “Thought you was the Dominant one.”

Harry sighed and shook his head at Rowe. “As the Dom, I wouldn’t take care of the cleaning and household chores. He knows it’s his responsibility as my Sub to keep our home clean. Obey his rules if you don’t want your head taken off. He’ll try his damnedest to do it, especially if you even breath in the direction of his kitchen. If you’re feeling frisky I welcome you to challenge him. Your dead bodies will help fertilize my flower gardens..”

Rowe and the agents continued to snicker as they went to the downstairs hall leading to the offices assigned to them. They gathered in Robbins’ office to wait for instructions and Harry’s plan.

Eggsy let out a huff and came downstairs, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and leaning up for a kiss; welcoming Harry home almost properly. He didn’t know when Harry would arrive so he didn’t have a drink ready for him; but he knew it would be forgiven since he had no heads up that Harry was on the way home.

“My sweet boy,” Harry nuzzled on Eggsy, glad to be home where everything was peaceful. His mind slowed with Eggsy in his arms. He smiled and kissed on him as Eggsy nuzzled on his scruff and made little happy noises; Harry loved hearing the noises his boy made.

After a few minutes of rubbing on Harry like a lap cat marking its territory, making sure the scent of his cleaning supplies and his light cologne rubbed on Harry efficiently enough, Eggsy gave Harry’s chin a kiss as he pulled back. His arms still held around Harry’s neck, hands rubbing slowly on Harry’s back.

“Bubs are fine for now, boys are fast asleep with Sarah. Andy was fussy with his breathing tube but she did this trick, she rubbed on his cheeks and it just quieted him and made him lie still and fall asleep. I tried it with Lee and he did not like it one bit. Demon One had to get another bath, he played with his paints; made you a picture. Demon Two is cutting a couple teeth and she’s pissed. Had to call Madi to come help ‘cause everything just started looking dirty and grimy. I’m probably just imagining it but still, she understands. You just worry about keeping those arseholes in check, yeah?”

Harry nodded, his hands rubbing on Eggsy’s ass through the t-shirt. “Call if you need anything, baby boy. Go on through doing what you need to do but take breaks and come sit with me occasionally. I’ve missed you.”

Eggsy chuckled and gave Harry another kiss before stepping away and heading back upstairs following Madisson. He was working on something special for Harry in their room and he was excited to show Harry the improvements he made to their private space.


	24. Chapter 24

Hours later Harry finally dismissed his four men to guest rooms for the night. He was exhausted from spending half the night repeatedly going over his plan of attack; Rowe and Hendreid seemed to not comprehend his easy plan. Two going up high, two going down low, and himself going after Dr. Connelly. It was a foolproof plan so he couldn’t figure out why the two were playing so dumb and annoying him.

He wasn’t aware that Rowe and Hendreid were purposely acting like they didn’t understand to delay Harry’s attack and allow David to get the authorities involved and have them rescue the other patients.

Harry went in search of Eggsy, the house was dark and quiet, except for the tv in the den illuminating out to the hall. But, when Harry went to see who was awake he found Tye curled up asleep on the couch with the tv on low volume replaying infomercials. He smiled softly, just glad she was back home again, and stepped up quietly; scooping her up into his arms to carry her upstairs to bed.

Tye stirred as she was lifted, tensing startled a moment before recognizing Harry’s gentle hands. She sighed and snuggled on his shoulder, closing her eyes again.

“Can I stay with you tonight, Daddy?” she mumbled tiredly. “I’m afraid to be alone.”

“Afraid how?” he asked, continuing to her room.

Tye sighed, squirming and clutching at his shirt. “Fucking Jinkles is back in my dreams. I didn’t wanna wake Daddy and make Jinkles come after him, too.”

He nodded, putting her down in bed; snugging the blankets around her and giving her the turtle stuffie Eggsy gifted to her to hold. “Let me get changed and grab a spare blanket and I’ll be right back.”

He took time to make sure she was comfortable and snug before going to change out of his dress pants and nice shirt.

In the bedroom he first noticed that all the furniture had been moved around and he could just make out a wider bed frame in the dark room. He could see Eggsy fast asleep with Jason beside him, little butt sticking up in the air as he slept; head pillowed on Eggsy’s chest and hedgehog in his arm.

At the end of the bed he saw the little bassinets and oxygen equipment.

He stepped up softly and watched his twin boys for a minute, putting gentle hands on them to feel their little chests rise and fall with each breath; left hand almost big enough on tiny little Lee to cover him from shoulders to toes. Andrew had grown two inches since birth, Lee only a fraction of an inch; but Lee had already gained a quarter of a pound.

Harry kissed his fingers and gave each twin’s cheek a gentle caress before stepping away to change clothes and get back to Tye before she had time to get scared again. He left his clothes on the vanity stool, not wanting to open the chute and the creak in the hinges wake the children, then got a soft blanket out of the closet and left quietly as he came in.

Back in Tye’s room he found her curled up, clutching her turtle tight. He laid down beside her, on top of her bedspread and got comfortable then tugged her close, spooning up behind her and taking her hand.

Sure she was fifteen and too old to want to bunk with her parents after a night of bad dreams, too old to still believe in the boogeyman, too old to let the closet monster take up room in her head. But, age wasn’t going to stop Harry and Eggsy from comforting their kids. They wanted all of them to know they could come to them with their fears and they would do what they could to make the fears go away.

“Do you wanna talk about the nightmares, Bub?”

Tye shrugged, holding Harry’s hand and her turtle tight on her chest. “Jinkles pinned me down; held me. Then Connelly got me again. He beat me with a pole and a metal cane then put both in me. I tried screaming for you or Dad, but another doctor appeared and forced me with my mouth. I bit him and he beat me. Made me deaf he hit me so hard on my ears. Broke my jaw; it was just hanging there like a zombie jaw except my skin wasn’t rotting off. Then Connelly choked and killed me.”

Harry sighed slowly and held her tighter, kissing her temple. “I’ve got you now, Babygirl,” he told her quietly. “I’ll keep them away.”

She rolled around and faced Harry, crowding against him with her turtle held under her chin; forehead pressed on his shoulder and face pressed on his chest. Harry’s arms snugged around her again after she was still, holding her close and safe. Tye heard Harry start to sing softly and stilled, not used to anyone trying that way of comfort even though Harry and Eggsy both had done it a couple times. It just made her feel uneasy.

When Tye shuddered and batted her fingertips at his chin, Harry stopped singing and pulled back to look down at her. “Too much?”

She nodded and huffed softly, shuddering. “Sorry. It’s not that you sound bad or anything; it just gives me the heebees.” She shuddered again and just held back a gag reaction she couldn’t control.

Harry smiled and kissed her temple again, nuzzling on her. “Alright, no singing right now. Dad’s like that as well, certain comforts just make him more uncomfortable.”

Tye let out a slow sigh and snuggled close once more, getting comfortable tucked safe to Harry’s chest and snugged in her blankets. His weight on top of the blankets, making them pull a little tight against her made her feel safer as opposed to being confined and held down. She felt safest with her fathers knowing neither would purposely harm her or make her feel bad for needing comfort from them.

She was getting the love and care she so desperately needed when she was little, they wouldn’t take that away from her just because she was fifteen now.

#####

Later that morning Eggsy came into Tye’s room to wake her and Harry, he let them sleep in when he found them bunked together and knew Tye had a rough night. Kate lounged downstairs in the den with the twins sleeping and Jason and Annabeth watching a movie together. Sarah went around cleaning, taking a couple extra days during the week since Harry and Eggsy had newborns to take care of who needed more of their attention than housework.

Harry stirred awake feeling a foot jiggling his ass, shaking him a little bit. He huffed and swatted back. “Back off, Hambone,” he mumbled, pushing on Eggsy’s foot.

Eggsy stifled a laugh, holding his nose closed so he wasn’t snorting, and waited until Harry was still and relaxed before nudging him again. Harry groaned and swiped back a little rougher.

“Knock it off, dog.”

Another stifled laugh, Eggsy stepped back to catch himself before he stumbled and fell; laughing soundlessly.

While looking Harry over and trying to determine his next move, the kittens all came running into the room with Manx bounding after them; front left leg being in a cast hadn’t slowed the hyper pup down. The kittens scurried up onto the bed, leaving Manx on the floor unable to jump up after them; the tiny furballs all rearing up and floofing their fur, hissing at something. Harry grumbled and nudged a foot at them, earning an attack from them.

Eggsy bent to take the kittens off, prying claws carefully out of the bedspread and putting them back on the floor one by one, smiling when they floofed up again and hissed at Manx trying to play. Manx snipped and groaned at their swiping paws, trying to lift his casted leg to swipe back at them, letting out a startled bark when one kitten bit his ear a little too hard.

Eggsy turned away from trying to wake Harry and grabbed Manx up worried; rubbing the little bleeding bite mark and snuggling Manx as Harry finally woke and looked up. Harry huffed softly; their herd of animals were always so active and liked to play and be loud wherever they pleased, uncaring that their humans needed occasional sleep and peace.

“Mornin’ Sleepyhead,” Eggsy greeted him grinning. “It’s almost ten, let you two sleep a little longer; figured since you bunked in here Bub had a rough night?”

He nodded as he sat up, rubbing his hands down his face to wake up; huffing a sigh and yawning. “Bad dreams, that fucker Jinkles brought her to Connelly. I swear I’m killing Connelly myself. We’re attacking tonight.”

That made Eggsy snort indignantly and he shook his head, huffing. “ _ Oh, no you ain’t, Harry _ . We have kids, not to mention two preemie newborns who need extra care. You ain’t leavin’ me to go off and fight and possibly die,  _ again _ , and leave me with five kids on my own. Dave’s got it handled with the police, let him do his job as Arthur and you help me do our shared job as parents.”

Harry stood, grabbing the blanket he used, as Tye stirred and woke up; sighing at Eggsy and following him out so Tye could get dressed. “I have to do this. That monster needs to die.”

Eggsy huffed as he put Manx down on their bed, all thoughts of showing Harry how he rearranged, repainted, and recarpeted their room to be a more soothing area for both of them. Harry noticed the little nook that was framed to push out and widen their window to add something but he couldn’t pay attention to that right now.

Right now he had to make Eggsy see his hands were tied in the situation and he needed to massacre everyone who hurt Tye.

“I’m not going to argue about this. I’m doing my duty as a father.”

“You ain’t gonna argue ‘cause you ain’t going, Harry. I  _ will _ pitch a fit like you ain’t gonna expect if you set one toe out that door trying to go off and put your life in danger. If I gotta stop going on dangerous missions and stick to helping Dave plan and watch everything, you can’t go off putting yourself in danger either.”

Harry huffed again, taking off his pajama pants after setting out lounge clothes. He wanted to get the final dredges of planning done so he could attack. Eggsy wasn’t going to break his resolve and laugh at Harry standing naked glaring at him, hands on his hips. But, it was a near thing.

“I’m waiting,” Harry told him, giving him an expectant look.

He just barely stopped a snort as he stepped up to dress Harry for the day, always ready to do his Sub duties for Daddy even when he was annoyed with him. Harry surprised Eggsy, grabbing his wrists when Eggsy reached to button his shirt; squeezing just a little firm, showing his displeasure with Eggsy arguing with him. Eggsy let out a stunned hiss, expecting pain that never came.

“You must understand, I have to protect our daughter. I have to make up for my mistake of sending her there. I need to right my wrong.”

Eggsy huffed and stepped back, grabbing up Harry’s trousers and moodily shoving them at him. “You can dress yourself until you get it though your thick goddamn head you’ll do more good staying here.” He turned and stomped toward the door, turning to Harry before stepping out.

“And, Happy Anniversary, you dickhead. I wanted to surprise you by redoing our room in your favorite red; but I guess I’ll stop where I am now since you’re so intent on putting yourself in danger of being killed and taken away from me,  _ again _ .”

He slammed the door as he stomped away, letting out a frustrated growl.

Harry stared at the empty space stunned for a moment before he really looked at the changes in their bedroom. The walls were a rusty red, a shade he once told Eggsy always made him feel calm. A light grey bedspread laid out on their bed, accenting the red pleasantly; and there was even a silly canopy on top of the four posters around the frame.

A closer look at the window, Harry could see a trim of wallpaper from the rolls they used in Annabeth’s nursery. Eggsy was building a mini nursery in their room so they could keep the twins close just in case something happened with the machinery helping them breathe.

Slowly, Harry noticed every subtle change, down to the new, so much softer and matching grey of the bedspread. He rubbed a foot on the carpet and sighed, the soft taking away some of his tension.

Now curious to see everything, Harry focused and saw the walls were decorated with pictures of their children; one of the prominent pictures showed Daisy’s schooling picture. Soft white candles sat on a little table under the picture, in front of the soft purple urn containing Daisy’s ashes. A vase of fresh daisies sat behind the urn. It wasn’t so much a shrine as it was a memorial place for her.

Harry stepped up to look at the smaller pictures, seeing so many he didn’t know had been taken of him with their children; and many of the ones he took of Eggsy and their children together. There were a few of Donald as well, mostly with Annabeth. She became attached to Donald, and was too young to understand where he went. She only knew he disappeared.

Next, he saw pictures of him and Eggsy with the twins still in NICU; neither aware of Pamela taking pictures as they cared for their sons.

In all of the pictures Harry could see his and Eggsy’s complete happiness and peace whenever they held a kid close. Even the picture Harry tried to get of Eggsy and Jason cuddling with Manx after he came home from the vet with his leg in the cast last week. Manx surprised Eggsy with a lick to his face, making Eggsy scrunch his face and try to avoid the pup’s tongue from going into his mouth as Jason laughed hard, head thrown back as he laughed and snorted hysterically; almost tumbling out of Eggsy’s hold.

It was one of Harry’s favorite pictures of Eggsy and Jason.

Sighing heavily, standing pantsless and shirt still unbuttoned, Harry finally saw that he couldn’t afford to go off into another battle. He realized Eggsy was right, he had too much to lose if he was killed in another fight. That his family had too much to lose.

He couldn’t put himself in danger with all those smiling faces relying on him.

With a groan, Harry turned away from the pictures to get dressed. He had to find Eggsy and apologize for not thinking; letting his emotions again take over his mind.

Still buttoning and tucking in his shirt, light sweater clutched in his hand, Harry made his way downstairs figuring Eggsy was buried under at least three out of their five children somewhere. He found Eggsy in the playroom with Jason and Annabeth, again sitting in a tiny chair dressed for a tea party with the two. Harry smiled at the sight before he realized the reaction, huffing a soft laugh.

Eggsy looked up, hearing him, and sighed; brow raised in challenge. “I’m not arg-”

“I’m sorry, sweet boy. You’re right, I can’t go off and risk leaving all of you. I’ll step back and let David do his job as he sees fit,” he paused, hand out slightly hoping Eggsy forgave him and let him hold him again. “I was being a dickhead.”

Eggsy stood with a grunt, crouching almost to the floor was hard on his knees but he wouldn’t let that stop him from playing tea party whenever Jason wanted to play. He stepped up, stopping just barely out of reach. Harry’s fingers grazed on his arm slowly. He wanted to pull Eggsy into his arms and hold tight, but he knew to wait for Eggsy to close the hairline gap.

He stood staring at Harry, searching for any sign of deception, and sighed relieved when he saw Harry was telling the truth. He went into Harry’s arms and hugged him as tight as he could hold, nuzzling on his chest with a soft breath; inhaling Harry’s scent deep.

Harry smiled on Eggsy’s head, scritching gently, lovingly. “Our bedroom looks amazing, baby boy,” he said softly. “Thank you. And I’m sorry for putting a damper on our anniversary. I wasn’t thinking right.”

“I’m not done,” Eggsy mumbled on Harry’s pec, rubbing his face on Harry’s soft sweater. “Still gotta redo the bathroom.”

Harry chuckled and peppered Eggsy’s temple and cheek with little kitten kisses, glad that his moodiness and attitude was so easily forgiven and they again avoided arguing in front of their children and causing trauma to them.


	25. Chapter 25

Eggsy sat at the dining room table with Tye, going over both his paperwork for David and looking through Tye’s catch up school work her tutor assigned while she did a video chat with Samantha’s daughter Sarna. He let her take a break in school work since she did a large chunk of the work before asking to stop for a little while. He didn’t expect her to finish everything in one night, but she was determined to do what she could to get through it as fast as she could.

She still had quite a stack left despite the small mountain she had done.

He switched from reading a few AAR’s from the Knights and looking over school work to make sure she was doing it right.

“They make those?” Tye asked, responding to Sarna asking Tye to go shopping with her.

“Yeah, and the place I go is great; the salespeople are all really nice and all of them go through training to get the measurements and all right for trans people. Even the ciswomen working shifts, and they know a lot about tit size and bra stuff anyways.”

Tye sighed thoughtfully and looked up at Eggsy, chin in her hand, watching him for a minute; considering her request and thinking about asking him for his opinion about all of it. She knew he would be supportive, and Harry too, but she wasn’t sure if they would allow her to do it.

“Hey, Dad?” she asked, still holding her chin. Eggsy’s pen stopped, keeping his place on the report, and looked up at her; his reading glasses slipping down a little bit. She smiled a little bit, still not used to seeing him in glasses yet.

“What’s up?” he asked, pushing them up again then taking a sip of his nearly too cold tea he forgot about.

“Sarna invited me to go shopping for tits with her tomorrow.”

Eggsy’s brow shot inward, confused but it looked almost like a grumpy reaction. Tye frowned slightly thinking he was mad at her for asking.

“They make those?” he asked, repeating the question she asked that he didn’t hear.

Tye snickered and Sarna’s laugh could be heard through her laptop speakers. “Apparently, yeah. She says there’s a shop in town.”

He nodded slightly, setting his pen down and folding his arms on the table, Agent Galahad replaced by Eggsy the dad. “Is it going to be safe for both of you?”

“Should be,” she replied, turning the laptop so he could speak with Sarna as well.

“It is a new place,” Sarna told him, understanding his concerns; Samantha had the same questions when asked about shopping at the store. “But, I’ve been there twice already, once for measurements and sizing needs and then for the first fitting. Tomorrow I’m supposed to go for the second fitting; supposed to be three or four in all depending on what bust size and all. But, Mum can’t go with me tomorrow ‘cause she has meetings with our teachers and shit. Figured I’d invite Tye and maybe she might be interested in at least getting info.”

Eggsy was glad for his training, he could spot an attempt at a lie quickly and Sarna jumped in to explain everything too quickly for his liking. He hadn’t asked for specifics yet. He kept the slightly confused look on his face as he tried to read her through the screen.

“I suppose I can drive you,” he offered.

Again Sarna was too quick to respond. “Oh, I can drive us; don’t worry.”

At the same time Tye spoke up, not knowing Sarna’s deception attempt. “But, you like, don’t drive.”

Eggsy shot her a look, silencing her. “Nonsense. I can’t exactly send my daughter somewhere that could be targeted by idiots and just allow her to go alone. I’ll be able to keep both of you safe if something happens.”

On the screen Sarna visibly deflated and looked upset that she and Tye couldn’t go alone. “I’ll have to ask Mum if she’s alright with you taking us. I’ll call later.” She disconnected the chat before Tye could turn the laptop back toward her.

Tye frowned and closed the laptop wordlessly and put it aside, picking up another stack of school work to get busy again before Eggsy brought up the odd behavior he saw in Sarna. Eggsy watched Tye for a minute, expecting her to ask for permission to go shopping alone.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Tye to misbehave while out with a friend. He couldn’t trust the public to see two trans women alone, both teenagers and seemingly defenseless, and not cause trouble or hurt them.

He stood with his tea mug and rounded to refresh his tea, getting a few cookies for him and Tye to share and making her a mug of coffee. Tye glanced up when her large Reese’s Peanut Butter cups mug was put beside her school work and a little plate of cookies put between her and Eggsy as he sat with his tea. She timidly reached for a cookie, expecting Eggsy to smack her hand away then start yelling at her about asking to go shopping, arm tense as she nibbled on the cookie.

Eggsy sat calmly reading reports again, sipping on tea, unaware of Tye’s nervousness. He considered the conversation on shopping dropped until Sarna called back again. He wasn’t going to get upset with Tye for Sarna’s deceptions.

Confused by an illegible report, which was just sad because it was typed out instead of handwritten with penmanship that was awful, Eggsy took his phone out, putting it on speaker.

“Madisson Rayenelle, you get your lily white arse to the house and you redo your reports. Were you drunk when you did this?”

Through the phone Madisson laughed, shushing the other agent trying to distract her from the phone call; in her room, only in his dress pants and socks, drunkenly going around making weird snarling and squealing noises. He claimed it was his impression of a velociraptor, but he was still affected by the LCD they took. He didn’t know what he was doing.

“Sorry, what?” she asked, throwing a pillow at him, making him squeal and trip.

“You need to come redo your AAR. I can’t understand a damn thing; it’s like you let a cat walk all over your keyboard.”

She giggled loud, snorting hard. “The only pussy I have is  _ in mah pants, _ ”

Eggsy and Tye both groaned at the phone, Eggsy exasperated; holding his head and shaking it. Tye, just a little disgusted. “What are you on, Mads?”

Another round of giggling, snorting, and dinosaur noises came through the phone. “ _ I’m soooo hiiiiiiiiggghhh, _ ” she managed to get out. The glare Eggsy sent his phone made Tye recoil away from him and flinch like he was about to smack her.

“What the hell did you take, Madisson?!” he shouted, getting to his feet. “Are you fuckin’ stupid, why are you taking drugs? You’re a goddamn Kingsman, we don’t do drugs like that!”

Madisson continued to giggle and snort, unable to stop despite being worried about him shouting at her. She was only doing what she had been instructed; R&D needed guinea pigs to test a new form of LSD and let themselves be observed.

Surely Eggsy would know about that. The orders to volunteer came from David after all and he worked directly with David most days.

Shouting brought Harry into the dining room, but Eggsy looking up at him and snarling stopped him quickly as he crossed from the kitchen to the dining room. Tye hurried over to Harry for protection, clinging to him; arms tight around his middle.

“What’s going on?” he asked calmly, one hand rubbing on Tye’s back soothingly; letting her squeeze him as tight as she needed.

Eggsy groaned and ended the call with Madisson, huffing and leaning on his hands to calm down; shaking his head. “Madisson and one of the guys are up at headquarters high as kites, and Sarna’s scheming something,” 

He sighed again and stood straight, arms dropped to his sides defeated. “I’m sorry, Bub. I don’t feel good about letting you go off alone reading her like I did. She  _ says _ you’re just going shopping, but she’s planning something else. I trust you totally, really I do. You’ve gotten your arse in gear and you’re acting proper again. But, if your friends are trying to pull one on me, I don’t feel safe letting you go with them without a parent.”

Tye relaxed, but still frowned; confused and worried. “What’s she planning?”

Eggsy huffed and shook his head, shrugging, annoyed and upset with Madisson. “I’m trained to spot liars. Hamish taught me; he could tell a person was lying even asleep. I’ll take you to the shop this weekend if you want to check it out, but whatever she’s wanting to do that isn’t what she’s told me, I don’t think you should be involved in. I know, I’m being unfair and you’ll probably go stomping off pissy, but that’s just how it is.”

Harry stood watching the two for a minute, feeling Tye getting softer as she calmed down and fear left her again. He tucked her for a hug and kissed her head, giving her a slight smile.

“Why don’t you take a break while I handle the pup.” Tye was glad to have the chance to get away from Eggsy while he was so mad. She hurried off quickly, going upstairs to her room. Harry smiled at Eggsy, hand out beckoning him over. Eggsy huffed and stepped up to Harry, unable to fight the unspoken order, shivering as Harry’s fingertips tickled over his arms and around his waist; tucking him in for a hug and holding firm.

He was powerless to fight Harry’s soothing touch, his anger and worry easing away as Harry’s strong, steady hands rubbed on his back; almost too easily syncing his breathing with Harry’s.

“There’s my sweet boy,” Harry whispered softly in Eggsy’s ear, holding Eggsy’s head on his shoulder tucked under his chin. Eggsy squirmed and shivered at the tone, his eyes closing. Harry smiled at his boy’s reaction to his quietly dominant voice, soft but still commanding even though he hadn’t spoken a command yet.

Standing tucked in so close and held tight, feeling Harry’s calm washing over him, Eggsy started to go limper; tension leaving him, making him grin a little dopily on Harry’s shoulder and let out his happy little noises as he nuzzled at Harry’s scruffy chin. Harry chuckled softly and kissed Eggsy’s temple, letting him nuzzle and rub as he needed.

“Good boy,” he praised, his voice still a whisper. Eggsy keened, arching into Harry’s hold and squirming happily at the praise. “Come along upstairs, Bubs are all in bed for the night. I want you in something skimpy, surprise me. Then I want you to come to my office. I’ll be waiting ready for you. I want you on my lap while I’m snooping police reports.”

Eggsy nodded, already slipping down far. He hadn’t realized how badly he needed to let himself slip into peaceful Subspace; hadn’t realized that the buzzy feeling had eased and stopped, fuzziness and peace taking its place.

“No prep.”

The chuckle that came out made Eggsy squirm and cling to Harry’s shirt. Harry leaned, nuzzling Eggsy’s ear. “We’ll see,” he replied, letting his hands slide down to grab Eggsy’s ass hard, making Eggsy gasp softly and arch up into him again. “If you come to my office dressed like a proper whore, I’ll take you rough like a whore needs. Now, run along and do as Daddy says.”

He turned Eggsy around and nudged him to get going, surprising him with a playful pop to his ass; making him squeal stunned and giggle as he swished his hips. Harry smiled fondly and watched him go then turned to clean up the paperwork and books scattered on the table. He had no intention of letting Eggsy get back to work tonight and Tye needed to take a break and stop so she wasn’t overwhelmed with catch-up work. He just hoped that whatever had upset Eggsy would leave his mind for a few hours and his boy could relax until tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

Tye roamed around the unfamiliar house, the music and party noise giving her a headache, searching for Sarna or her brother Josh. She was surprised she got permission to go with them to the party at all so she wanted to behave and not cause unnecessary commotion or get attention turned on her. She used her wallflower abilities to blend in with the crowd as she roamed looking for her friends.

She found the attic door open as she came upstairs and heard laughter, recognizing Sarna’s voice. Relieved, she went up, finally finding the other two with a group sitting around two boxes and playing with a spirit board. But, they were doing everything wrong, they wouldn’t get any answers to their questions playing the rowdy way they were doing.

“You know you’re supposed to do it in the dark with candlelight, yeah?” she asked, leaning on a stack of boxes behind Josh’s shoulder. “If you really want something dark, use black candles and pentagrams.”

“What makes you such an expert?” one of the boys scoffed.

Tye shrugged, taking a sip of soda. “I have one at home, and a bunch of recording equipment. I catch voices responding to me more with those than my board; but I get answers with it every time.”

Sarna turned and looked up at Tye for a moment. “It says on the directions you can’t use it alone.”

She shrugged again, smiling. “I’ve never been possessed yet.”

Sarna and Josh made room for Tye to sit between them to show everyone how to use the board properly while the teen whose house they were at went to find some candles. Tye sat down and unclasped her bracelets and started taking off her many rings so the jewelry wasn’t interfering with the planchette and making her hands move it.

After the attic was dim with candlelight, Tye and a couple others held a finger on the planchette; smiling eerily at the group, making a few lean away nervously.

Tye was going to have fun messing with them.

#####

A phone ringing persistently woke Harry and Eggsy. Harry reached blindly for his phone, Eggsy turned to glare at the alarm clock; it was two AM; huffing and dropping his head when Harry mumbled into the phone, finally making the ringing stop.

“Shit, where are you?” Harry asked, sitting up and reaching for his glasses; slightly awake but groggy.

Tye drunkenly mumbled the address of the party, she escaped when she realized her drink had been messed with. She only had two half full cups of mostly grenadine and orange juice tequila drinks; the second drink she realized was different but she already had too much to be able to fight the effects of the rohypnol pills.

So she did the only thing she could think to do; get outside and call her fathers for help.

Harry was on his feet, shoving his slippers on and grabbing for his keys. “Be back soon,” he told Eggsy as he rushed out, leaving Eggsy to lie confused at his sudden departure.

Harry rushed downstairs and out the front door to his car, barely missing the new family car waiting in the driveway for Eggsy to find; his anniversary present from Harry that finally was delivered from headquarters. He had to get to Tye before she was harmed being vulnerable.

Outside the house sitting on the porch, Tye dropped her phone as the drug coursed through her veins and dragged her farther down into darkness and inability; making her head spin and her vision foggy. She could just make out a black blob speaking to her, unable to hear anything or recognize Josh’s voice asking her if she was alright.

Josh looked around for anyone hiding and waiting for Tye to fall unconscious so they could harm her. He didn’t want to leave her alone, but he had to find where Sarna disappeared to as well; worried that she was off somewhere in the same condition. He sighed and crouched to Tye, taking his large knife out of his boot holster and putting it in her hand making her grip it.

“Keep this and hurt anyone who touches you,” he told her, holding her chin in an attempt to make her focus. “I’m gonna find Sarna and come back.”

Tye mumbled a protest, she didn’t want to be left alone and that black blob seemed safe to her. “Nnn Ddd ‘addy. Nnnn’eave ‘em.” her hand reached up for the blob slowly but it fell back to her lap limp and useless, her head getting heavier and cloudier.

As Josh stepped back inside he heard Tye retch loud and looked back, seeing her vomiting off the side of the porch. It was a good sign, at least whatever was affecting her would come up now. He took her hair clip and fixed her hair back away from the mess then rushed off to find his sister.

He needed to get them away from the party before they were hurt.

After a few rooms he finally found Sarna, also drugged and laid out on a bed just as disabled as Tye. He hauled her up and dragged her through the house to get outside to Tye, finding Tye leaned against a porch post groaning. He got her up to her feet and tucked secure to his other side and started across the yard to get them away to safety.

In the car Harry followed Tye’s necklace tracker, again glad he had one put in the opal, seeing she was on the move away from the house. Fear erupted and he sped up, Tye was moving slow so the chance that she was in a vehicle were slim, and that just made him worry more that she was on foot and wandering off drunk.

At a four-way stop, Harry saw three young teens; two obviously drunk girls and a boy holding them, leading them away from somewhere. He recognized Tye, seeing her in a bit of street light and shoved the car in park, then got out, pistol up and aimed.

“You stop there!” he yelled loud, startling the three; not recognizing Josh, he hadn’t met the brother yet. “Let them go, now!”

Josh stopped instantly, almost losing his grip on the two instinctively about to raise his hands up in surrender having a gun pointed at him. “They’re my sister and her friend!” he called back, holding them tighter as Harry got closer.

It wasn’t every night that a one eyed man clad only in boxers and bedroom slippers pulled a gun on him.

Harry aimed the gun for Josh’s head. “Give my daughter, now!” he barked, ready to shoot to protect Tye and Sarna from the unknown boy.

Josh quickly complied and nudged Tye to him, trembling. “Yeah, alright. Sarna’s my sister, I swear. I was getting them away ‘cause someone roofied them. I swear I wasn’t taking them off to hurt them. I’ll go to the police with you and give them names of the arseholes at the party.”

Harry tucked Tye to his side, gun still aimed. “Now, give me Sarna,”

“Dude, she’s my sister!” Josh protested terrified. “I’m trying to help them!”

“Now!” he shouted, clicking the safety off ready to squeeze the trigger.

“Tye, tell him, please!” Josh begged, near tears, knees shaking and just barely able to keep him on his feet. Tye mumbled on Harry’s shoulder, still foggy and heavy headed, but she still couldn’t form legible speech.

She reached weakly for Sarna as Harry stepped up to snatch her away. Sarna grunted as she was pulled, yelping when a gunshot rang out and Josh let out a scream; grabbing for his shattered knee as he fell to the asphalt. Harry shot his other knee then took the girls to the car to get them to headquarters leaving Josh screaming for help, calling for someone to call the police, that his sister was being kidnapped.

Harry loaded the girls in safely and drove away before the first house lights came on and a neighbor came outside to investigate the noise.

#####

Later, at just after six, Eggsy woke with his alarm and Jason coming in and jumping hyperly on him. He grunted at the unexpected attack, stopping the reaction to swing out when his eyes shot open and he saw Jason giggling and bouncing on his stomach; his face already messy with chocolate chip pancakes.

“Wake up, Daddy!” Jason told him. “Time to get up, up, up!”

Eggsy stilled him with a groan, huffing. “Alright, I’m up, get down,” he grunted, rolling to knock Jason aside off him. “Too early for trampoline on Daddy.”

He sat up, scrubbing his hands on his face, and grunted as he lurched forward; Jason unexpectedly ramming onto his back and hugging his neck; choking him. He groaned again and pried Jason’s grip looser, holding his wrists.

“Christ, let me wake up first, Jase!” he said a little loud, stilling Jason with his unintended rough tone. “What’s gotten into you, man? Why are you so busy before I’m even up outta bed?”

“Kiki made sweet cakes for bekfast!” Jason told him, getting off his back to jump on the bed. “She got me up erdy with Bebe. I had two chocolate chip sweet cakes with surp. Lotsa surp. And juice.”

Eggsy groaned as he stood, letting Jason continue to jump and spazz on the bed, shuffling to the bathroom to pee and splash his face with cold water; hearing the beeping of the twins’ monitors. He would look in at them and check them before letting them sleep longer. 

Luckily they slept through plenty of noise from the family, but he wouldn’t make them sleep unnecessarily long if they woke and were little busy bodies squirming and needing attention.

As he came out of the bathroom he yawned, scratching at his head, feeling like an old zombie fresh out of the grave as he shuffled over to check on the twins; seeing them still sleeping peacefully. Both oxygen machines beeped and hissed, functioning properly as they aided the twins’ breathing.

“Daddy, catch me!” Jason called as Eggsy turned again, surprising him leaping into his unprepared arms. Eggsy caught him with a grunt and hoisted him up to his hip, huffing, and started from the room ready to find Kate and murder her for not only being in his kitchen but giving his son an ungodly amount of sugar for breakfast.

Sure she was just trying to help take care of the kids while she recovered from childbirth, but she knew the rules regarding the kids and sweets. She knew better than to give them chocolate anything first thing in the morning, sweets were for after lunch as a snack so they had plenty of time to run off the hyper before it was time to calm down for the evening and play easy until supper time.

Jason wiggled out of Eggsy’s hold hearing Annabeth in the playroom with Scottie and ran off to play, letting Eggsy continue to the kitchen.

Eggsy growled when he stepped into his kitchen and found Kate intruding without permission; making her stop, almost startling her to drop a breakfast plate, and turn to look over her shoulder at him.

“Christ, don’t even start, Eggs. I’m not in the mood. Got a call from the prison, Toby was paroled so leave me alone ‘cause I’m seriously pissed off right now.”

“Outta my kitchen,” he demanded, just holding back from attacking her. “Go, let me clean up.”

Kate huffed again, continuing to clean the dishes, shaking her head. She was nervous and had to keep busy so she wasn’t paranoid that Toby would find her and Scottie again.

Eggsy let out a vicious shout, frightening her as he charged forward; finally chasing her out of his safe place he defended ferociously. She stopped in the hallway, he wouldn’t cross the threshold until his kitchen was in proper order again as long as she was on the carpeted floor in the hallway.

“Jesus Christ, Eggsy!” she yelled, still stunned, huffing at him annoyed. “Stop behaving like a fucking mad man. It’s just a fucking kitchen. Fuck!”

He snarled and growled one last time then turned to fix everything and clean up the mess she made, ready to protect his space.


	27. Chapter 27

After a few hours both girls sobered up enough Pamela felt safe releasing them home with Harry. Everyone was relieved when tests came back negative for signs of sexual assault, Tye had been lucky to realize something was wrong with her so quickly. Josh had seen her stumble outside and followed, his quick action getting the girls away from the party saved them.

But, his one shattered knee and bullet shot right knee was a cruel thanks. He needed his left knee replaced with a metal knee and his right would heal eventually but he would need physical therapy for a while.

Eggsy rushed from the den when he heard the front door open, holding Andrew in one arm and struggling to keep grip on Jason; holding him by his overalls straps. He had to again pry Jason off climbing the entertainment center going after a kitten getting away from him.

He saw both girls in Harry’s arms, both still a little loopy and dizzy, and Harry clad in Medical sweats and t-shirt. He put Jason to his feet stunned, Jason took off back to the den to catch a kitten, and sputtered a moment before his brain clicked and he was able to follow them upstairs.

“What happened?” he asked frightened, holding Andrew firm so he wasn’t jostled as Eggsy rushed upstairs.

“Fucking dicks at the party,” Tye mumbled as Harry sat her and Sarna on her bed; flopping back exhausted. She grunted and closed her eyes against the spinning ceiling and lifted a leg toward Eggsy, needing help unlacing her almost knee high boots.

He sighed and propped her foot on his knee, tugging one handed on the laces and pulling them loose. “What did they do?”

Harry turned from Tye’s dresser with shorts and t-shirts for the girls, helping Sarna peel off her leather jacket and her arm stockings. “They were drugged, I drove up and caught some punk trying to take off with them. He lied and said he was Sarna’s brother. I didn’t kill him, but I did leave him bleeding; took out his knees.”

Eggsy looked up at Harry startled; he got a call from Samantha saying she was called by the local hospital about Josh being shot and the girls being kidnapped by a madman. He already had given police information on Tye and they were actively searching for the girls.

“You absolute idiot, Harry!” he squealed, startling the other three. “Josh is her brother! They’ve been out searching frantically for these two and the crazy, one eyed old arse who snatched them off him.”

At least Harry had the decency to look guilty on the outside, but he still couldn’t feel bad for reacting like a father who was called by his drugged daughter pleading for help getting away from a dangerous situation should react.

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” he replied, helping Sarna get out of her party outfit and into the comfortable t-shirt and shorts.

Tye still laid out, now with her other boot on Eggsy’s knee; laces barely undone. She mumbled and shook her foot, prompting Eggsy to shake his head at Harry and get to work helping her get undressed.

“You get to call and right all of this, Hart. Christ balls you trigger happy baboon. I swear. But, at least Tye called you for help, that was really smart. Tells me that she’s learning she can trust us. I mean, I’m sure there was drinking; parties always have alcohol. But. at least she didn’t behave like I did and try something stupid.”

After Harry had Sarna settled in bed, he took Andrew so Eggsy could help Tye easier; kissing Andrew’s head and rubbing his back as he fussed quietly, rocking him gently. Eggsy continued to mutter and shake his head, not fuming mad but upset that Harry had such a violent reaction to one good guy helping their inebriated daughter and her friend.

With both girls in bed and resting, Harry led Eggsy out of Tye’s bedroom; stopping him from walking away and tugging him in for a hug, kissing him. Eggsy sighed, still annoyed, and melted a little bit; arms snaking around Harry’s middle and hugging.

“You’re still such a dummy, and you get to explain to Samantha why you shot her son, but I’m so glad you rushed out to rescue our daughter. Such a buffoon sometimes, but that’s what makes you you.”

They went back downstairs together, Harry went to his recliner with Andrew; exhausted. Eggsy rushed to pry Jason off the shelves again, putting him over his shoulder and giving his butt a firm pop now that he wasn’t holding Andrew and couldn’t grab Jason to pop him.

“ _ You know better little boy _ ,” he told Jason firmly, holding him on his stomach; arms secure. “ _ Stop climbing the shelves, it’s dangerous. _ ” He still wanted Kate’s head for giving Jason so much sugar; he hadn’t stopped spazzing around the house and Kate had gone hours ago on an errand leaving Eggsy to wrangle Jason and take care of the twins on his own.

Jason, not fazed by the pop on his ass, struggled to get out of Eggsy’s hold; grunting and pushing on Eggsy’s chest. “Let go,” he grunted, little legs kicking.

Harry sat watching the two, curious to see how Eggsy would react to Jason misbehaving like he hadn’t before. He would step in if he felt Eggsy was being too rough, but for now, he was curious to just watch and wait. Eggsy huffed and grabbed Jason, holding his wrists in one hand and ankles tight in the other; letting him hang.

“I said  _ stop _ ,” he told Jason sternly, giving him a gentle jostle to get his attention. “Calm down and sit quietly. Bebes need to rest and they can’t with you jumping around here like Captain Caveman. I’m gonna put you on the couch and I swear, Jason Michael, if you get up and spazz again I’m giving you a real spank on your bare little bum. If you can sit quietly with me and calm down, me and Dada will let you help us give bottles. You like helping, yeah?”

Jason tried to wrench out of Eggsy’s hands, completely immoble and unhappy. He let out a grunt of his best effort to get free, back arching and head hanging upside down. 

“Daddy, let go!” He struggled and wiggled helplessly trying to break free, just frustrating Eggsy more.

Eggsy sighed, seeing he wasn’t going to behave, and plopped Jason down on the couch; his hands cramping; taking Jason’s arms and pinning them on his chest, holding Jason’s ankles again. He let Jason wiggle and carry on until Jason started to screech and get loud.

Frustrated and overwhelmed, Eggsy released Jason and stormed away; feeling a violent urge he did  _ not _ want coming out against his child. Harry stood and put Andrew down in his bassinet then turned to stop Jason from getting up, bending low to Jason’s eye level; expression stern.

“ _ Sit your arse here and do not move, _ ” he ordered gruff, knowing his mean voice would get Jason’s attention better than Eggsy’s. “You are behaving very badly, Jason. You know better than to act like this. You will lose all play and tv time and you’ll sit here quietly today until I say you may get up. No toys, no electronics, no books. You’re being punished for disobeying and being unnecessarily loud.”

Neither father minded just sitting in the den leaving the TV on the weather reports for background noise and it would be boring enough Jason would eventually fall asleep and the hyper would leave him after he was better rested.

Jason huffed and struggled to free his wrists out of Harry’s hand but soon gave up when he couldn’t get loose, pouting in defeat. He wrenched around and tucked into the back of the couch moodily, hating when he had to sit and do nothing fun all day.

Harry stood straight, putting a blanket over Jason and giving him a little pillow for his head; then bent again and kissed in Jason’s curls, soothing a hand down his side. “Love you, Bubby,” he said quietly then stood and turned to search for Eggsy.

He looked down the hallway leading to downstairs offices, checked the front parlor and foyer; peeking into the playroom just in case Eggsy escaped there. He then checked the kitchen, Eggsy would have most likely escaped to his happy space to calm down.

Eggsy stood at a counter, leaning on his hands with his head hung, fingers tapping as he worked to push his frustrations away. He felt a warmth and perked at attention, buzzy itch in his arms alleviating telling him Daddy was close. His shoulders relaxed and he released his grip on the marble countertop, turning slowly; eyes already glazed over. He let out a soft whimper and surrendered as Harry stepped up and held him close, closing his eyes as warmth, fuzziness, and peace came over him.

“I’m so proud of you, my sweet boy,” Harry told him, tucking Eggsy in one arm and reaching up to hold Eggsy’s throat; rubbing a pulse point soothingly. Eggsy couldn’t hold back a little drunk snicker, grinning and baring more of his throat to Harry.

“You did so good walking away instead of becoming violent. That’s what makes you such a good daddy to all of our bubs. You know your frustration limits and I’m so glad that you’ll never let yourself go over those limits.”

Eggsy keened, nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder; he again didn’t realize how badly he needed to be put down, it had only been a week since he and Harry played in the office and Harry was trying to remember to let Eggsy slip more often, but their herd took their attention away from their own needs.

He giggled, head heavy, and nuzzled and nipped playfully on Harry’s chin; snickering and giggling riding the high of his Subspace unable to stop the reaction now that Daddy was close and had him held safe. He could coast and slip without fear. Daddy would always be there to watch over him and keep him safe until he was up and aware again.

Harry led Eggsy back to the den and settled him on his kneeling pillow; letting Eggsy drape over his lap and rub on his thighs and stomach as he pleased while he looked for a phone. He had to call Samantha and possibly suffer hellfire and a demonic mother goose of a woman. But, he had to at least try to right his wrong, even though he had zero intention of owning up to being the one who shot Josh.

He would just make up a lie as he went along talking to her. He had to at least let Samantha know her daughter was with them and safely resting; they could call off the search with the police.


	28. Chapter 28

For his part in letting anger and fear cloud his common sense, Harry kept quiet about shooting Josh; but anonymously paid for the teen’s extensive medical needs. He assigned Kingsman PT and medical care so he knew Josh was receiving the best care. Lucky for him though, Josh didn’t recognize Harry as the crazed lunatic who shot him. It was too dark to make a positive ID that night and Harry instinctively stayed in the shadows.

Samantha was just glad that Sarna was safe and that Harry found her; believing that he found the girls being herded by the crazy man who shot Josh. She was too frazzled by everything to really sit and think about the stories and realize the truth.

With everything settling down and quieting again, Eggsy resumed working in the bedroom. He talked to a small crew and hired them to help take down the wall facing the back yard to extend their bedroom, Tye’s room, and the dining room. Eggsy wanted a wrap around porch and Harry couldn’t tell him no. Couldn’t tell him that a wrap around would look silly around their fancy house.

He wouldn’t break Eggsy’s spirit down and destroy that happiness he saw in his boy’s eyes again.

But, now that Eggsy’s new car was in the driveway waiting for him and he hadn’t stepped foot outside yet to see it; and it was sitting there for three days, Harry wanted to show him. He fixed the ridiculously big bow on the hood, taking a moment to make sure it was on perfectly, then polished a few dull spots and sprayed the windows and mirror with cleaner again just to be sure everything was pristine and shiny; seeing his reflection in the metallic orange paint.

The BMW was expensive on its own, but it looked like it cost ten times what Harry paid after he had Kingsman mechanics put safeguards in place, the four-door family car was basically a small bomb shelter. Nothing would harm his loves when Eggsy drove.

His trust in Eggsy after drinking and driving had lessened, but in that time Eggsy proved himself responsible. If he could keep their children safe, he was responsible enough to have a car again.

Buffing and polishing a few spots turned into another close inspection before Harry managed to drag himself away from the car long enough to go inside and collect Eggsy. He couldn’t help smiling when he heard Jason upstairs giggling and carrying on, he and Annabeth were  _ ‘helping’ _ Eggsy redo the carpet again. One off hand comment that just sounded negative from Harry about the not so great choice had him hurrying to find one Harry did like.

And if Harry never had to look at another carpet sample as long as he lived…

Harry followed the sounds of their children, rushing just a little faster when he heard Jason shout in fright, Annabeth laughing incredibly sinister, and Eggsy stifling a startled yell when he turned around and spotted Annabeth with one of the crewmen’s tools aimed dangerously at Jason. She followed him, sitting since she couldn’t carry the nail gun, giggling and snorting.

Eggsy leaned and took it from her carefully, putting a hand over where the nail would have shot out so he would be injured instead of her or Jason, easing it out of her hand gently.

“This is very, very bad,” he told both little ones as Jason came close again; keeping the shooting end pointed toward the tarp where the crew was working. “We can’t play with their tools ‘cause they’re not ours to play with. Everything behind the blue sheet we can’t touch, alright?”

Jason looked over Eggsy’s shoulder, considering the tarp and curious about the noises he heard coming from behind. “Can I go look?”

Eggsy shook his head, leaning back to put the nail gun back behind the tarp. “It’s too dangerous, Baby. We’ll get hurt really bad if we go in there right now. Then we’ll  _ allll _ have to go to Gran Pam for shots and to get all nails and stuff pulled out of our bodies. You don’t want shots again, do you?”

Watching Eggsy with their children easily became one of Harry’s favorite pastimes. He enjoyed watching Eggsy be so gentle and just be an all around amazing daddy. He saw the way all their children looked up to Eggsy especially for guidance and knowledge of their world. Harry knew Eggsy would be the best father in the entire universe, he just had to take time and help Eggsy see it along their journey.

After the safety lesson, Jason and Annabeth went back to running around the big, empty bedroom. Eggsy started to knee walk to jam in another section of carpet and spotted Harry in the doorway watching; leaned on his shoulder, arms and ankles crossed; a bit of a crooked smile on his face. When Harry quirked a brow then glanced down to the space in front of him, Eggsy understood the unspoken order.

He glanced at the kids a moment then set his tools aside to crawl over and kneel at Harry’s feet; hands itching to touch. Harry held a hand down and Eggsy obediently put his cheek in Harry’s open palm, shivering a little bit at the familiar touch.

“You need a break, sweet boy,” Harry told him, his voice soft as his touch, reaching his other hand to cup Eggsy’s face when he looked up at him, thumbing carefully on the scar across his face. “Gods you’re beautiful.”

Eggsy smiled bashfully, blushing, and nuzzled on Harry’s palms; catching his thumb on his lips and giving a little poke with the tip of his tongue; looking up through his lashes at Harry as he mouthed gently on the digit. It was a good thing that Eggsy couldn’t become aroused without Harry’s permission, and Harry had control of his own.

It was a risky move with the kids in the room, but Eggsy was that playful little cheeky thing Harry loved so much.

“I’ll give you that later, baby boy. Right now, Daddy has an actual gift for you so you’ll have to get up and follow me. Call Tye to wrangle the Bubs, then when you’re all ready meet me outside.”

Eyes glazing over and fuzziness warming him, Eggsy stood; unable to keep himself from leaning in and nuzzling on Harry with a soft noise; holding him tight as he stretched up against Harry, trying to hold him impossibly closer for a moment before he huffed and relaxed again.

Harry hugged Eggsy's shoulders and gave his neck and cheek a few rubs with his scruff, hand reaching up to scritch Eggsy’s head and tug on his hair; just wanting to hold his precious boy.

“My good boy,” Harry soothed in Eggsy’s ear, feeling Eggsy twitch happily. “Run along and do as Daddy says, you don’t want swats for disobeying, do you?”

Eggsy nodded, grinning cheekily, snorting a laugh as Harry stepped back and chuckled at him, shaking his head fondly. “I’ll be naughty,” he whispered, stepping away to gather Jason and Annabeth, walking backward. When he turned to pick up Annabeth, he made sure Harry could clearly see his ass as he bent down, swishing his hips playfully.

An unexpected pop from an even more unexpected little hand startled Eggsy to stand straight with a yelp; turning back to see Jason giggling madly behind him. “Did you just pop me?” he asked, trying to hold back his own laughter.

Jason nodded, raising his hand ready to pop again. “No terkin’ Daddy. Dada says no you can’t do it. It’s only for ‘dults.”

“Oh, so I’m suddenly not an adult anymore?” he chuckled, following Jason to get them cleaned up and changed for whatever Harry had planned. “What am I then?”

“I dunno. You wanna be dinosaurs?” he offered, climbing to sit on the changing table in Annabeth’s nursery while Eggsy changed and dressed her. “I wanna be that one that spits black.”

Eggsy couldn’t help smiling at Jason, glad they were having a good day behavior wise; glad that Jason wasn’t trying to climb the walls today. “I wanna be one of those long neck dinosaurs so I can be really tall like Dada and reach all the nummy leaves that were up in the sun baking all crispy and delicious. It’ll be veggie crisps and healthy for a big dinosaur.”

Jason giggled, reaching for Annabeth’s diaper bag to help Eggsy pack it. “What about Bebe?” he asked. “What dinosaur is she?”

“Oh she’s definitely a velociraptor. She’s smart, sneaky, and quick. I heard the velociraptors help the spitting dinos hunt, too. They’ll chase down another small dinosaur and then the one will come spit poison in its face so it can’t escape easily and the velociraptor and the spitting dino share the catch. They were really good friends.”

Embellishing didn’t hurt when telling kid stories about something that existed millions of years ago. Jason would learn more about dinosaurs later and probably eventually forget what Eggsy told him anyways.

After Annabeth was dressed and Jason’s face and hands washed again, Eggsy shouldered the diaper bag and put Annabeth on his hip; helping Jason jump down off the changing table. In the hallway he called for Tye as they started downstairs to get shoes to go outside, Harry obviously needed him out of the house for something so Tye would have to drive.

He hated having to rely on getting rides but he understood why Harry took his license and forbid him to ever get behind the wheel ever again

Tye came downstairs, her almost glowing neon wardrobe catching Eggsy’s eye and making him squint. She looked like she was dressed for an underground rave. It was loud and busy, the colors clashed and her spiked fingerless gloves just looked silly.

But, they wouldn’t try to tame her sense of style. There was nothing wrong dressing the way she did now; they were just thankful she wore longer skirts and at least thigh length dresses. Her ever present striped tights was something she wore daily no matter if she was wearing a dress, skirt, or shorts. Occasionally she switched between her few pairs of knee high boots but she mostly wore the pair she wasn’t constantly tripping over when she walked.

“What’s going on?”

Eggsy shrugged as they started outside. “I dunno, Dad just sai-” He paused stunned when he spotted Harry leaning on the car and smiling. Tye stopped and stared wide eyed.

Slowly they managed to get up to the car, neither could look away.

“You lucky little shit, Tye,” Eggsy huffed, thinking the car was a gift for her.

“This is  _ not _ for me,” she insisted, snorting a disbelieving huff. “No way. I don’t deserve something like this after how shit went down. You did not go out and buy me a goddamn BMW, Dad. I  _ know _ you wouldn’t do it as a bribe to get me to behave.”

It would be nice if she had her own vehicle, she was still on a permit to drive and would be taking the test soon to get her license, but she was right. After everything she put her parents through, she still had a ways to go before she deserved such a splurge.

“Of course not, you’re not yet sixteen and you don’t have a license yet,” Harry told her, smiling at Eggsy; hooking the keys on his finger and holding it out to him. Eggsy recognized his key ring and stared at Harry confused.

“Now, there’s one rule that you are required to follow if you want to drive this car. You are not ever allowed to consume any alcohol when you’re the one driving. You’ve suffered enough and hopefully learned your lesson; I figured it was time to end your punishment.”

Mouth gaped and arm just barely reaching up for the keys, Eggsy didn’t know what to think. He expected everything to be a trick, that Harry was having a cruel streak just to further punish him for causing his best friend’s death. He wanted to take the keys but he knew the moment he reached up, Harry would snatch them back and possibly smack him before laughing in his face and taking off in his new car.

It was a cruel trick and Eggsy felt frozen, battling between snatching the keys and taking off for a joy ride before Harry could stop him and staying still long enough for Harry to end his cruel joke. He didn’t know what to do about it.


	29. Chapter 29

Eggsy still couldn’t believe the expensive, custom car was his even after Harry put the keys in his hand and physically put him behind the wheel and buckled him in. He and Tye put Annabeth and Jason in their seats, Harry would keep the twins car seats in the town car a while longer. That meant he would be letting Eggsy drive the town car sometimes, whenever the twins had an appointment and he would sometimes have to fold himself into Eggsy’s car for Jason and Annabeth’s appointments when Eggsy couldn’t drive them.

But, for now, Harry suggested Eggsy take everyone out to a nice meal. Eggsy knew Jason and Annabeth weren’t hungry, they had all just finished lunch not an hour ago, so he decided they would drive a ways away to a combined shopping centre and have fun there for a few hours.

On the way out, Jason and Annabeth both fell asleep; letting Eggsy relax finally and breathe again. He let out a soft breath after Tye managed to lean into the back and carefully tuck Jason in a blanket and sit down again without waking either child.

“Always makes me feel like I’m defusing a bomb,” Tye huffed, buckling her seatbelt again.

Eggsy snorted, rummaging around the console for a pair of sunglasses, unaware that his skill of driving with his knees was making Tye sit tense and horrified. For his part though he did keep his attention on the road while he rummaged around, finally finding a pair in a holder hidden between the cab lights.

“I’d rather face ten bombs going off all at the same time that I gotta defuse all at the same moment than those two not having naps. Jason ain’t so bad anymore, but Beth is a right twat. She’s so mean to me anymore; but she’s always been Dad’s girl.”

“She screams at me and bites; oh my fuck she bites so hard, too. Little arsehole. But, the gods love her. When she smiles real big and shows off her dimples she’s a little angel again.”

Eggsy smiled and watched the countryside pass by quietly, his window rolled down blew fresh air in his face making him feel calmer. Tye rolled down her window, looking back to make sure the sleeping two wouldn’t be disturbed then leaned back on the headrest to watch the scenery out her window. Eggsy wanted to ask Tye about the too friendly staring he saw from Josh the last time they visited him at headquarters.

He was almost certain Tye saw Josh as just a friend, not quite trusted enough for an older brother figure yet but it was possible and Eggsy was sure that wouldn’t change to anything heavier. 

#####

Back home Harry tried to get the food orders in and sneak the few Kingsman chefs into Eggsy’s kitchen before Eggsy’s terrifyingly accurate sixth sense had him calling and screeching; speeding his way back home to murder everyone intruding in his space.

He was unaware that Eggsy could bring up the cameras in his kitchen and then connect it to the car so he could see without taking his phone out. He was unaware that Eggsy received a text alert each time the cameras snapped a picture of movement in his kitchen. Harry was unaware of the danger he was putting his testicles in having strangers in Eggsy’s kitchen, where he knew nobody was allowed without Eggsy’s express permission.

Right now, Harry was incredibly lucky that Eggsy’s phone was dead in his pocket.

Everything had to be perfect for tonight’s dinner; his gifting usually lasted over a couple weeks depending on what he had planned to give Eggsy and there was always a dinner as a family instead of just them as a couple. Both liked the idea of involving their children in the celebration of their anniversary. Tye never was brought in as part of anything special and they wanted to give all of their children a happy life. That meant not pushing them away every chance for alone time came up.

While the chefs cooked, and giving them strict orders to not break or misplace anything, Harry puttered around the house spot cleaning while waiting for time to get himself ready for dinner. He cleaned their bedroom again and wiped down a few things in Annabeth’s nursery before he found his way downstairs to sit with and fuss over the twins.

#####

Just before sunset Eggsy and Tye returned with the little ones and both arms full of many shopping bags. Jason and Annabeth both had a bag of candy and a huge stuffie each; leading the way inside running excitedly to show Harry their bears. Jason stopped and hurled his, thankfully ziplocked, candy bag toward upstairs; throwing it as hard and high as he could, then continued to the den after hearing it hit the hall floor.

Eggsy cringed and hoped the bag didn’t break open as he trudged upstairs to put the shopping bags in a spare room to sort out later. Tye followed but sorted through for her bags to take to her room and unpack her new clothes.

As she disappeared out of the room, Eggsy followed carrying a bag with a gift he wanted to give Harry now. “No pictures online of your clothes. Don’t think I don’t know about my skimpies you kyped from me for Sarna’s modeling shoots. I’m deadly serious, Tye.”

“I wasn’t,” she groaned out, being tired giving her a little bit of an attitude. “Dad would kick my arse for sure.”

“So would I!” Eggsy called up as he hurried downstairs, hearing a dish clatter in the kitchen.

Harry rushed everyone out the back door then hurried to catch Eggsy at the doorway before he could get in the kitchen; both met at the same time and collided together. Harry put on a smile, hugging Eggsy’s waist and spinning him with his back toward the dining room as if he caught him so they weren’t falling over each other.

Eggsy’s arms went around Harry’s shoulders as they moved together, laughing and catching Harry for a quick kiss. “Hey,” he greeted, grinning big.

“Hello dearest husband,” Harry snorted a laugh.

The speed that Eggsy’s face went from happy and giddy to stone seriousness made Harry visibly flinch from head to feet. Eggsy clasped his fingers tight so Harry couldn’t escape, grin disappearing.

“Who was in my kitchen, Hart?”

Their habit of calling each other by their last name when angry with each other was as terrifying as it was endearing when Eggsy did it to Harry.

“I was to make bottles and a drink for myself,” he lied almost too easily, swaying with Eggsy to a musicless dance. “Only me; Kate mostly stayed to her stash in her icebox upstairs.”

Eggsy nodded, leading Harry back toward a counter where he spotted a knife not in the proper box. When he reached back and held it up, the point held carefully on Harry’s left pec, Harry gave an aborted jerk back away from the knife. He knew Eggsy would never stab him, and certainly not in front of their kids, but he had common sense to not underestimate anyone.

The oven timer beeping interrupted them. Harry stepped back to take the beef roast out of the oven, calming when Eggsy slumped and he lowered the knife to lean in and sniff the food curiously; his stomach grumbling loud.

“Ooh, Babe,” Eggsy fawned, completely forgetting being upset. “You made us dinner special?”

Harry smiled at him and took another kiss before pulling the rest of dinner out of the warming spaces. “I had some help but, other than the knife which I overlooked; half blind, remember, I went behind and made sure everything was put up properly.”

Eggsy let out happy little noise and crowded Harry up against a counter after the food was set out to be served. “You’re forgiven, Daddy,” he whispered, nuzzling on Harry’s chin. “Since you planned something special. Now, go sit down so I can get all this plated up.”

After a few more kisses, Harry pulled away and called up for Tye to come eat with them then went to the dining room to settle Jason and Annabeth for dinner.


	30. Chapter 30

Finally after weeks of remodel work and a few repair touch-ups found by the crew, the bedrooms were expanded and Eggsy had his wrap around porch again. Harry gave him free reign decorating the porch, not too surprised that work bled into Eggsy buying more supplies to redo all of Harry’s flowerbeds that had to be taken up and moved for the expansion.

Gardening still wasn’t Eggsy’s favorite pass time, and it now reminded him so much of Daisy and Harry working together gardening, but while he was busy working on the porch; painting the wood to match the house and putting outside furniture in place; Harry and Tye dug in the dirt together.

As he went around hanging different wind chimes, Manx followed him slowly; leg still in a cast; he noticed a car coming from the distance. He stood and watched, arm slowly coming back down with the wind chime still hooked on his finger, stepping off the little stool.

When the car turned toward their long driveway, he came back around to the front of the house where Harry and Tye were busy and Jason and Annabeth played in the yard.

“Who’zat?” he asked, nodding at the car; scanning already with his glasses. He was startled to see four men, all dressed in black and all with a side arm, in the car. “Tye, now, go.”

Tye stood without question and hesitation, grabbing up Annabeth and Jason and getting back inside in a hurry. Eggsy calmly laid the remaining wind chimes on a tea table as Harry stood to greet the visitors, grabbing his weaponized cane to put on the appearance of just a retired old man with his family. He even hobbled a little bit as he stepped up, and Eggsy wasn’t so convinced it was totally faked; gardening took a lot out of Harry’s knees but he still loved it.

Eggsy stayed on the porch, hand hovering over a hidden compartment; biometrically locked to just his fingerprint so the kids wouldn’t be able to get into it; ready to snatch one of their pistols in Harry’s defense.

Harry wouldn’t need much back-up, if any at all, with four men; but love spoke louder and told Eggsy to be ready.

The car stopped a ways away from where Harry stood waiting and the four men got out. Eggsy saw one hand hover with uncertainty over a sidearm for a moment before the man dropped his arm to his side to stand like his comrades. That was his cue to get the pistol out and be ready. Harry stood calmly leaning on his cane; left hand over right grasping around his wrist, ready to adjust his watch if needed.

“Harold Andrew Hart III?” the driver of the group asked.

“How may I hel-”

He was cut off as he was grabbed and slammed down hard. Eggsy aimed the gun but pain erupted in his hand as an unseen sniper bullet went through the back of his hand and shot out from the clip of his pistol; going through his hand entirely.

“Ah, fuck!” he yelled, ducking for cover behind a wicker rocker that did nothing to conceal him from view. After ripping off a piece of t-shirt to wrap his hand, he yelled out again; a bullet tore through both shoulders making his arms go limp and useless.

Still determined to fight and protect his bubs, Eggsy stood and ran around to the side of the house; having to use his head to knock codes on the windows to alert David working inside from an office. He would know the code meant hellfire and that he was to protect the children.

“Go, now!” Eggsy called through the closed window of the office where David sat. “Attic, help Kate.”

David hurried off without asking anything, trained to get going on command; ask questions later if he survived the fight.

Eggsy almost took down the back door ramming through the new, all glass door. He didn’t have time for his own safety, he was protecting his family.

Still struggling with his arms, fighting to push away the pain, Eggsy barreled into Harry’s downstairs office where they had a small armory hidden within a secret room. Over his glasses he could at least hear Harry fighting off the four men, he could tell that age was slowing Harry but his reflexes were nearly as perfect as they were before he got shot in the head. He got busy with family and neglected his therapy training to get everything back perfect.

“Fuck!” he hissed, dropping a rifle out of his useless left hand. “Goddammit. Harry, I can’t pick nothin’ up! They fuckin’ just about paralized my arms totally.”

The responding heavy gunfire had Eggsy moving again. He grabbed the rifle in his toes and bent at the same time he kicked up; trying to get the carry strap to catch around his neck. After a couple attempts failed, he finally had the pistol and he ran to another hidden closet with a staircase leading up to a small space between the roof and attic that Harry requested built.

Setting up to shoot with his feet was difficult without his arms but he was again thankful he was so limber and kept up so he wouldn’t lose the ability to contort and compress his body as needed. He never knew when the ability to turn himself into a human pretzel would come in handy but, he still did stretches and the occasional secret yoga to keep himself bendable.

“Alright ya basta’ds,” he mumbled, bending to look through his scope for his targets. He found the snipers first and took two out before he ducked down to avoid the responding bullets; turning his head at the right instant to avoid his own headshot.

“Two down. Now where’s the rest’a ‘as?”

He scanned, taking down the men who came in the car to get them off Harry; who had somehow managed to get cuffed in the fray. Fighting a bound man was just cowardly and cheap.

Gunfire and screams from the attic below frightened Eggsy. He fell back and pressed an ear to the floor to listen, just faintly hearing David give him the all is safe signal. He banged his response, his head would ache later for sure, and sat up to continue shooting snipers. He saw Harry leaning on a tree taking cover but not positioned to be fight ready, and his cane laid in shattered pieces all over the driveway.

“Harry, you alright?” he asked, scanning again for snipers but also keeping an eye on Harry.

“Oh, I can’t breath,” Harry groaned out, pain heavy in his voice through his clenched teeth. “Bullet to the right side, possible collapsed lung. Goddammit.” 

Clicking and beeping came next, followed by three gunshots from Eggsy finding more armed men hiding. The next voices were Harry calling for all the Knights and agents; and a med-evac team.

Worry and fear threatened to take over Eggsy’s training. He wanted to go down to Harry but he was more useful protecting him from up high with a gun than he would be on the ground beside Harry. 

Outside Harry sat trying to breathe, panting softly, and keeping everything slow so he wasn’t doing irreparable damage to his injuries. He wanted to slip down into the darkness he felt on his edges but he had to stay conscious long enough for help to arrive. It would take at least twenty minutes before everyone arrived, the med-evac team would come after the men but wouldn’t be far behind.

First the Knights would spread out, two would stand guard over Harry, and then the agents would come out heavily armed and ready for an all out war with whoever was attacking their boss. When everyone was in position and an immediate area all clear was given, Eggsy shouldered the rifle again and got back to his feet; going through the hidden rooms, dropping the rifle near the entrance to the armory.

He wanted to get to his family. He needed to make sure everyone was alright and unharmed.

As he came outside he could hear Jason and Annabeth crying scared, the twins just crying loud, Scottie blubbering incoherently on Kate’s shoulder inconsolable. He looked over as he came out and saw Tye had control of the twins and their machinery, and David and Madisson had Jason and Annabeth, trying to comfort them.

Seeing that they were fine for now and nobody was bleeding, Eggsy let himself be led out farther down where medics were taking Harry to the waiting helicopter to get them to headquarters for their injuries. He climbed up and sat in a drop seat beside the stretcher where Harry laid, one arm strapped to his chest holding the bandaging to stop his bleeding wound.

“It’ll be OK, my sweet boy,” Harry said softly, only Eggsy able to hear through their glasses still linked to their comms. Even injured and diagnosis unknown, Harry still only cared about his loves. “Just a few flesh wounds, you’ll see. Once the adrenaline wears off. You’ll see, my sweet boy. Your arms aren’t useless now.”

Eggsy let out a soft laugh, Harry was coasting on pain medication and high off his ass already; rambling and not knowing what he was saying. It wasn’t a bad thing, nobody could hear but Eggsy, and he felt better with Harry’s voice in his ear again.

It soothed his fears and took his mind away from the pain he should be feeling. Harry’s voice filled him with warmth and relieving peace.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry woke first, feeling searing, burning heat deep in his chest. He was shot, had three broken ribs and five splintered, a busted hip that would need replacing before he was discharged, a broken femur and his neck had some minor damage.

He looked at the various tubes and bandaging covering his body, cataloging every new wound and major injury, spotting Manx curled up beside him on his right. He followed the leg that wasn’t his up until he came to Eggsy’s lax, sleeping face. He smiled when he spotted Eggsy’s kitten Millie curled up on one of his bandaged shoulders, in the crook of his neck so she wasn’t on his wound.

He had to find out who was bending the rules for pets in the wards and thank them for considering Eggsy’s comfort.

Reaching slowly, Harry clasped around Eggsy’s left wrist and sighed; his eye closing for a moment when he felt warmth and peace again, a little smile spreading on his face. He couldn’t see Eggsy from the midsection down but he felt bandaging on Eggsy’s left hand.

“Well, that won’t do,” he mumbled, seeing Eggsy jolt hard; not expecting to feel so much pain when his eyes flew open. Harry reached, his arm heavy and the movement causing his ribs to ache, and rubbed on Eggsy’s stomach slowly, making him react to his touch and relax.

“Oh, gods,” Eggsy groaned, voice shaking from the pain, feeling everything trying to tense up as his instinct went to Harry’s touch making him want to relax.

Harry found the call button and raised Eggsy’s bed to sit him up slightly, telling the nurse answering the call to send someone with pain medication for Eggsy; he was sure Pamela was roaming somewhere and would be in to tell him everything when she got a moment.

“Don’t move,” he rasped, surprised by the hoarseness of his voice. Eggsy whined and turned his head away. That wasn’t Daddy’s gentle tone. He started to roll, the effects of so much trauma clouding his head and making him not recognize Harry’s rough, dry voice. Harry pushed himself to sit up, groaning loud, and grabbed for Eggsy to keep him still.

Fear overwhelmed Eggsy. The arms around him and the gentle hands were Daddy, but that rough voice was someone dangerous. Harry turned Eggsy to him, grunting with his own pains, holding Eggsy’s face in his hands.

Eggsy pulled away for a moment before his eyes focused and he saw Harry, his comforting touch warm on his burning skin. He was confused though. Harry didn’t sound like Harry. He sounded dark and vile.

Thankfully the nurse was quick to come in, rushing up to help the two untangle and lie down again. Eggsy whimpered when he was taken from Harry’s hold, prompting Harry to reach and hug him close again; putting a pillow under his back so he wasn’t falling into the space between their pushed together beds.

Eggsy was dosed first and the nurse helped him lie down with one shoulder propped up on Harry. He closed his eyes and gripped at Harry’s gown, trying to breathe through the pain long enough for the meds to take effect. When Harry was dosed and given water for his dry throat, he let out a slow breath and put Eggsy’s bandaged hand on his chest and held his wrist again.

“Want me to send Pam when she’s done with rounds?”

He nodded, lifting his hand under and around Eggsy to pet on Millie when she moved and curled up at Eggsy’s hip; feeling her purring and kneading the bed. “Thank you, Thresa. Who’s got my kids?”

She smiled, petting Manx’s head and giving him a scritch; playing with his floppy ears for a moment. “Merlin and Arthur, of course. The little ones at least anyways, Tyler refuses to leave and Pam isn’t going to make him as long as he behaves.”

Before either could say anything to her in Tye’s defense she turned and left the room. Harry huffed and held Eggsy closer, leaning and nuzzling on him, giving little kitten kisses to help soothe his boy and settle him again. Eggsy laid coasting, a little loopy, but kept his focus on Harry; rubbing slowly on his stubble to keep himself grounded so he would know even though the voice was strange, Daddy had him safe again.

“Who were they?” he whispered, leaning to nuzzle on Harry’s scruffy chin. “Why did they try to kill you?”

Harry shook his head, tightening his hold carefully; kissing the corner of Eggsy’s eye. 

“Special Services, far underground and outside the accepted governments in Italy. Agents of a rival my father had. I helped destroy them before the army, before Kingsman. My father killed their boss and I guess they came for revenge after hearing he was gone since they could never find him.”

Eggsy scowled and tried to reach up and hug around Harry, letting out an unhappy huff when his arms remained still. His right shoulder twitched, making him hiss, but mostly the limb laid still and limp. Harry took Eggsy’s arm and laid it around his middle. The position pinned Eggsy’s left arm but he ignored the dulling pain in his left shoulder. He just wanted Harry to hold him and keep him safe.

“Don’t worry, sweet boy. We’ll draw them here, and David will lead an attack to take them down. They won’t get back to our home again.”

“What if I lose use of my arms?” Eggsy asked, tucking into Harry’s chest and rolling carefully onto his side. “What if I can’t hold my bubs anymore?”

Harry smiled a little sadly, rubbing up Eggsy’s arm up to his shoulder; massaging carefully. “Then I’ll have R&D make you new arms. I will not let you suffer like that. But, I have faith that you’ll recover just fine and we’ll both attend physical therapy together.”

While Eggsy pouted and nuzzled on Harry, Harry pet and scritched on Eggsy knowing it would help soothe him and keep both of them calmer. He knew they were both facing hell with recovery but he knew they wouldn’t be doing it alone. They had each other and their group of supporters who always stepped up to help.

#####

After a week of rest and starting to recoup, Harry was taken for surgery to replace his hip. Eggsy wanted to be downstairs waiting with Kate while Harry was in the OR; but Pamela wouldn’t let him out of bed. He still couldn’t use his arms but he could at least move them a little bit now and he wouldn’t lose their functions. He would just be hindered while healing.

He wouldn’t permanently lose the ability to hold his children.

While waiting for Harry to get out of surgery and brought back to their room, Eggsy laid bored and feeling useless. He needed to go down for Harry, needed to be the good little Sub for his Dom and serve him. He needed Daddy.

“Bubbygirl,” Eggsy called drowsy, fingers flitting toward where Tye sat at the bedside; leaning on her folded arms dozing lightly. She woke feeling his fingertips brushing her nose, sitting up.

She looked around the room for a moment thinking someone came in and she needed to step out of the way for a minute. “Whatcha need?” she asked, taking Eggsy’s hand again.

Eggsy shook his head, fingers twitching in an attempt to tug her up to snuggle with him. “C’mere. Need cuddles with someone.”

Tye smiled and got up beside Eggsy, being slow and gentle as she snuggled up to his side; raising his arm carefully and putting it around her as she laid her head on his chest, in the middle so she wasn’t putting weight on his shoulder. Eggsy sighed, feeling a little better grounded with her weight on him even as light as she laid against him putting more weight on her side and lower body.

“This better?” she asked, reaching across his stomach and taking his bandaged left hand gently; linking their fingers together.

Eggsy nodded, kissing her head and sighing. Tye definitely wasn’t Harry and snuggling with her was so much more different, but he was just glad that she was still so willing to snuggle and not push him away. She liked being held just as much as Eggsy but usually she was too nervous that she would be denied to ask for snuggles as often as she felt the urges.

They laid for a while in silence, both content to lie and listen to the other breathing. Eggsy felt a little more peaceful the longer he had Tye close, but he still needed Harry to let him go down for a while.

After a while Sarna wandered in with Josh in a wheelchair; they came almost every day after his physical therapy to sit and visit for a little while with Tye since she refused to leave her fathers alone. Eggsy laid quietly while the three chatted together, slowly running his fingers through Tye’s wig to keep himself awake just in case something was said that he would need to know.

So far it was just normal teenager chatter; as normal as three gothic outcast teens could get anyways. Eggsy did enjoy getting to lie there and listen to the current discussion of an art show Sarna was entering and wanting Tye to enter as well. He would have to see if he couldn’t talk to her about it. She was still learning the finer points of art but her sculpting talent was great.

Later he would have to talk to Harry about getting her a studio at home with all of the equipment she would need if she wanted to venture into making things professionally or just for fun. Tye still had an interest in marine biology and did want to go to school for it at one point, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to continue schooling immediately after high school was over.

Her and Sarna getting together for Sarna’s photography school had her considering modeling as well.

Eggsy wouldn’t rush her to make a decision and actually wanted her to explore different options before she settled on something so she was certain she wanted to do it and would be happy with her choices. He and Harry would support their children in everything and would always be there to help them with anything they would ever need from them.


	32. Chapter 32

Recovery was a bitch, physical therapy was a motherfucker. But, Eggsy and Harry were determined to get better. They had children and a small herd of pets to care for. Too many relied on them getting better.

Harry was put in a wheelchair while his hip replacement healed, and he was leaning toward two months with it. He was bound and determined to get out of it in one. He had to give himself a couple weeks at least to get control of his pain from surgery so he didn’t mind that to start, PT focused on his upper body. The bullet to his chest weakened his left arm and Pamela suspected he suffered a mild stroke at some point so she ordered extensive sessions to make sure he got better.

Eggsy could walk normally, his only injuries were to his shoulders and left hand, but he earned himself a hard cast on his right arm after he was caught repeatedly trying to unravel his stitches. Putting his arm in a cast would better protect the stitches and prevent him from reaching and pulling on the left side as well.

Unfortunately, the shoulder injuries disabled his arms enough he couldn’t cook for his family on his own. So he called David, the one person he knew he could trust outside his family to take care and treat his space with respect. That didn’t stop him from hovering while David worked though, claiming that he was simply helping make meals to his specifications. But David knew he was hovering to make sure his rules were followed exactly. He didn’t mind, he knew how safe and peaceful Eggsy was in his kitchen; the one place in the world that was just his space.

While they worked, Eggsy sitting on the counter beside the stove with his various spices, making a big pot of stew that would last a couple days; Harry sat in the dining room looking through bills for headquarters and their off-site home. The monthly bills were one chore Harry hated most, the constant math and numbers bored him. To fill the silence of the dining room, he had a small radio on the table with him playing 70’s and 80’s rock.

A news bulletin interrupted the music, catching Harry’s attention when it reported a mass murder that had just taken place. A group of people took hostages in a block of shops and police were currently trying to take control of them. He turned up the volume and set down his pen, listening for details to determine if he needed to raise the alarm with David.

Eggsy paused when he heard the radio volume increase to the level Harry often complained about, leaning to look through the doorway into the dining room; hopping down off the counter to check on Harry.

“You alright?” he asked, standing at Harry’s shoulder; bandaged hand rubbing across one to the other. He listened to the bulletin and frowned. “What can we do to help?”

Harry shook his head, laying his hand over Eggsy’s with a soft breath. Eggsy noticeably relaxed at the touch. “That depends on whether they take out the assailants or not. We should check to see if there’s anything on the television.”

Eggsy stepped back to let Harry back away from the table and led him through, telling David to follow, going to the den and turning on the tv. David stepped up to help Harry out of the wheelchair knowing his back had to be aching and he would be more comfortable in his recliner.

“Lounger,” Harry told him, putting a hand up to stop David from lifting him.

David nodded and helped him over to the chaise and helped him transfer; moving the wheelchair out of the way in the downstairs hall. Eggsy stepped up with a cushion for Harry’s back and a small pillow for his head.

“Come,” Harry told Eggsy, beckoning him. “Lie with me.”

Eggsy smiled and grabbed a blanket then laid down on top of Harry, being careful about the wound on his chest, immediately feeling fuzzy and warm.

Usually Eggsy would have wedged in beside Harry but Harry wanted Eggsy on top of him because his weight put soothing pressure on his aches and pains. He was a human weighted blanket for Harry’s personal use.

With a relieved sigh, eye closing for a moment while his hands pet and scritched on his boy, Harry turned to watch the news reports letting Eggsy nuzzle and rub as he wanted. Eggsy felt himself slipping down into that peaceful darkness he found in Subspace; his tension releasing as his body went limper over Daddy’s body. He couldn’t keep the happy little grin off his face as he tucked in and nuzzled Harry’s scruff, almost cooing with his happy noises Harry loved to hear.

Harry mostly wanted to lounge so he could make Eggsy slow down and relax to allow his body to recover. He couldn’t firmly put Eggsy down being hobbled, but he could at least make him soft and cuddly to give him a bit of peace away from the stress.

While the reports continued on, David watching intently, Harry tried to get sights on some of the assailants so he could run recognition on them. He wanted to know who his men were going hunting for; he could order his agents out if David didn’t feel like the Knights would be much help. If he had to put a hit out on the group that came and just massacred eighty people in cold blood, he would. He protected the innocent and all eighty of those victims didn’t deserve to be murdered for shopping on a Saturday.

#####

Later that evening after the little ones went to bed, which was a battle with the twins; they had a difficult time settling; David and Eggsy worked together to help Harry into pajama pants and into bed.

It was harder for Eggsy to let David help him with his Sub duties for Harry and a few times Eggsy scared David and Harry growling at him instinctively. It earned Eggsy a gentle, but still commanding, pop to his mouth. It was a new form of punishment they were trying, Harry needed to reign Eggsy in and train him to not growl at people when they pissed him off.

One pop worked for a minute and they managed to get Harry dressed and sat up in bed. But he soon earned another pop, this one more firm than the first, when Eggsy bared his teeth threateningly, growling and snarling as he backed away from David stepping up to help him.

He couldn’t easily dress and undress himself with his arm in a cast so he knew he needed the help. But he had trouble letting anyone who wasn’t Harry undress him.

A firm command from Daddy to get Eggsy’s attention and make him focus better, Eggsy surrendered to the help. He wasn’t  _ trying _ to be difficult about David helping them, he was in fact relieved and wanted the help, but his instincts and past with abuse made it difficult sometimes.

When he was dressed and settled, tucked safely to Daddy’s side, David took out Harry’s hidden stash box. He didn’t say anything negative about their use of marijuana to help with their aches and pains, he knew that sometimes it was the only thing that helped. He just helped roll a few joints and joined them occasionally.

A knock came to the door, stunning David a second and making him jerk to instinctively hide the drugs, but stayed still and watched as the door opened and Tye came into the bedroom. She looked David over at a quick glance, ignoring the box, and came to lie down beside Eggsy, putting his casted arm around her waist carefully. Harry gently rolled onto his right side, adjusting his pillow under his head before laying his arm over the two; helping them tuck in to make room for all three of them together.

Eyes still closed peacefully, Eggsy turned his head and leaned to nuzzle on Tye’s head; pecking a soft kiss. “What’s wrong, Bubby?”

“I just wanna go numb for a while. I’m just down about something and I haven’t figured it out yet. Be nice if I could just shut my brain off for a while. I don’t want to think or feel anything.”

Eggsy sighed long, opening one eye to look over at Harry; quirking his brow curiously and glancing considering over at Tye. Harry’s brow raised a moment, a silent response to Eggsy’s silent question. Eggsy shrugged his brow. Harry’s brow raised again and he blinked, head just barely twitching; also considering the thought of letting Tye experiment with the marijuana.

Neither hid it from her and they had already discussed drugs with her. Harry and Eggsy agreed that they didn’t mind if Tye smoked occasionally; but they would prefer that she do it at home where she would be safe to roam if she faded far enough.

After the quiet conversation, Harry brushed David with his foot to get his attention; glancing toward Tye, telling David to offer her a joint as well. He nodded as he continued to roll. He personally didn’t agree with letting a minor have marijuana but he knew it wasn’t his place to speak up against Harry and Eggsy’s parenting choices as long as their children weren’t being abused. He would let them raise their children how they chose and still offer to help wherever he could and pull in Knights to help if more hands were needed.


	33. Chapter 33

Eggsy came home after physical therapy exhausted and sweat stunk; hanging onto David’s shoulders trying to stay on his aching feet. He went around the gym on various sets working on leg strength, yesterday was arm day and those days he ached so much worse. 

As they came in, they were met by Jason running around with the kittens jumping up on his legs trying to get the little bobbles on his sweater that bounced as he ran giggling madly. Hambone came out of the playroom, carrying Manx by his scruff. David leaned Eggsy on the banister to bend and take Manx; laughing when Hambone set the smaller dog down and barked at him as if she was getting onto him for misbehaving.

He tucked Manx then collected Eggsy again to take him upstairs so Madisson could help him with a shower when she was done with Harry. She mostly just supervised Harry and helped him change bandages on his hip. Dressing usually happened after Eggsy’s shower because Eggsy needed to help dress him. Harry dressed Eggsy still, his arm pain getting better with therapy let him do his duties again while he sat.

“Manx hasn’t grown much, has he?” David observed, looking at the still small pup; huffing and smiling when Manx licked his chin.

Eggsy grunted as he was deposited on the side of the bed, lying back and making grabby hands for his pup. “He’s a true runt, he was too little to be picked and whoever ran the kennels at the time, I’ve forgotten; they said he wouldn’t be able to do work with a Knight. I adopted him after the Leelah mission ‘cause he woulda just been taken to a shelter or something.”

“And you pouted at me until I caved and let you keep him. You’re so pitiful when you pout at me.”

A warm smile instantly spread on Eggsy’s face and he rolled onto his side toward where Harry was coming from the bathroom in his chair with Madisson following to help him transfer to the bed. Still holding Manx, Eggsy got up on his knees and shuffled over as Harry settled, carefully crowding in Harry’s lap and cuddling close nuzzling and kissing on Manx’s head.

Harry let out a sigh, hand going to pet and scritch Eggsy’s head. Eggsy needed a shower, he was sticky and his hair was grimy, but he obviously needed snuggles first. Harry wouldn’t deny him snuggles.

“Do you want me to bathe you, baby boy?” Harry asked softly, his tone making Eggsy squirm and tuck closer. “David knows how to lower my chair so I can do it again. I know you’ve missed it, I certainly have. Then, I’ll bring you back to bed and snip out your stitches. Pamela said it’s time but she couldn’t catch you after PT in time.”

“I just want cuddles.”

The three looked at each other a little worried by Eggsy’s Little voice coming back. Harry and David exchanged a silent conversation, consisting of shrugging, a couple head shrugs, and giving each other eye looks. Eggsy needed to slip down a lot farther than Harry had been anticipating and he needed to prepare.

Being hobbled in a wheelchair made that a little difficult though and David didn’t want to get that deeply involved.

After losing the argument with David, Harry grumbled softly and dismissed him then turned to Madisson. She was already working to lower his chair and step up to help. When Eggsy went Little, which he told her about during one of their late night insomnia sessions, she knew what to do. Harry appreciated that she would step up and take on a task that a grown man couldn’t handle.

“Do you want to help Daddy get dressed so I can give you a bath?”

Eggsy squirmed again, showing his discomfort with fighting his needs. “Cuddles,” he mumbled on Harry’s towel covered thigh. “Only cuddles, none else.”

Harry couldn’t help smiling a little bit, hand still scritching. “You’re going to be a good boy and take a bath, baby boy. Don’t you want to be a good boy for Daddy, my sweet boy? You’re always so sweet for me, always behaving so good. You always make Daddy proud.”

Praises seemed to work loosening Eggsy enough Harry would be able to get him to move. Eggsy squirmed and let out his happy noises, giggling giddy and blushing. He hid his face on Harry’s lap, letting out a little snort that just made him giggle more. Harry huffed a soft laugh watching him react; he needed Eggsy’s happiness to settle himself.

“Such a silly boy.” Harry’s hand moved to the back of Eggsy’s neck, making him inhale deep and arch his hips up. “You like when Daddy says how good you are, don’t you?”

Eggsy mumbled on Harry’s thigh and nodded. “I wanna be good, Daddy. But I wanna be a brat, too.” He buried his face on Harry’s abdomen, still fighting back his Little mindset, carefully raking his teeth against Harry as he continued to squirm helplessly.

“Come along,” Harry ordered, giving Eggsy’s ear a little rubbing tug to make him start to roll onto his back to sit up. Eggsy followed Harry’s hand, eyes closed, and couldn’t control his limbs stretching out. He was slipping down farther and faster than his usual.

Since Eggsy couldn’t yet get enough control to dress Harry, Madisson again stepped up without hesitation; dressing Harry and helping him back into the wheelchair.

“Lie here with Manx while Daddy draws your bath, baby boy,” he told Eggsy soothingly, giving Eggsy’s exposed throat a rub just to see him arch and keen. He smiled and kissed his slack mouth then moved to the bathroom.

While Eggsy continued to squirm and fight back the Little mindset, Madisson sat down to watch over him and make sure he didn’t fling himself off the bed and hurt himself squirming so much. She hadn’t witnessed Eggsy fighting with himself so hard. She reached over slowly and raked her nails gently on Eggsy’s back, making him inhale sharply; a little stunned at the unexpected touch; and arch away a little bit.

“Nnnnnuuuuhhhh,” he grumbled unhappy with the scratching feeling. “G’way.” 

“You don’t like back scritches?” she asked, moving the hem of his shirt and giving him another light scritch on his bare skin.

_ “Nnnnnuuuuhhhh!” _ Eggsy told her again, this time a little more firm and louder. He didn’t like long nail scritches when he was going Little. Maddison took her hand back and put both in her lap. Eggsy laid tense, squirming unable to stop, groaning and now making displeased noises as he tried to rub the feeling of the nails off his skin.

Harry turned off the water and quickly added everything Eggsy liked to the water, perking curious when he heard Eggsy making noise in the bedroom. He sat up and moved to check on him again, seeing him trying to burrow between the headboard and mattress as he continued to squirm. Manx sat watching his boy as if he was confused and worried. He sighed and rolled back to the bedside, reaching under the pillows covering Eggsy and catching his throat; stilling him instantly.

After a minute to let Eggsy focus, Harry moved the pillow covering Eggsy’s head; smiling warmly. “Come along baby boy. Bath time now while the water’s still hot.”

Eggsy pouted up at him, slipping down into his Little mindset. “Tisses firs.”

That got a little chuckle out of Harry as he bent down and obliged Eggsy’s demand for a kiss. “Come along, be a good boy.”

“More tisses.”

Harry gave two kisses, free hand reaching to caress on Eggsy’s cheek. “Is that better?”

Eggsy shook his head, hands reaching up for Harry’s scruff. “All the tisses, Daddy.”

“You need a bath,” Harry replied then gave two kisses and a gentle rub with his scruff. “I’ll give more kisses when you’re in the tub, alright?”

“No, now.”

“When you’re in the tub.”

“I want tisses now.”

“Bath time.”

Eggsy whined loud, unhappy as Harry reached to pick him up. “Please, Daddy. Tisses.” He didn’t realize his bratting was a reaction to Madisson touching him when he wasn’t prepared. He just knew he needed Daddy’s undivided attention.

Harry and Madisson worked together to get Eggsy up in Harry’s lap and into the bathroom. They undressed Eggsy and Harry put him in the water, earning another unhappy whine, and Harry moved from the wheelchair to the floor so he could keep an arm around Eggsy’s shoulder and reach his throat.

Giving more kisses as promised, Harry worked one handed to ready the body wash and bath pouf to wash Eggsy’s body. It would obviously take a while with Eggsy demanding so many kisses and Harry would be aching again from sitting hunched over. But, Harry needed to perform his duties as Daddy for his sweet boy. He would give his boy anything he needed to settle again.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry lounged with Eggsy settled between his legs and leaning on him, bedroom tv pulled up closer to the bed, raking a brush gently through Eggsy’s hair while Eggsy’s attention was on the movie playing. After giving Eggsy a bath, Harry dressed his boy; choosing just a pair of panties and a soft t-shirt with fuzzy warm socks on his chilly feet.

Eggsy quit fighting the Little mindset half way through his bath, finally relaxed enough from Harry’s touch to let himself slip down. He knew Daddy would take care of him until he got out of the fog again.

When his arm got tired of brushing, Harry set the brush aside on the nightstand and tangled his fingers in Eggsy’s hair, scritching. Eggsy instinctively leaned into the touch, still watching the tv screen, and sighed softly; giving Harry’s arm a little nuzzle.

“Are you feeling better, baby boy?” Harry asked, keeping his voice soft to not disrupt the peace in the bedroom. “Are you hungry or anything?”

Eggsy almost declined but his stomach grumbled loud, making him snicker. “Want me to go make something, Daddy?” he asked sitting up on his knees, taking Harry’s hands and linking their fingers together.

Harry smiled, making Eggsy snicker and blush kissing his knuckles and then his right wrist. “How about we let David make a couple sandwiches and you relax with me?”

The thought of someone intruding in his kitchen made Eggsy shudder but he went back into Harry’s arms and curled up close, hugging around Harry’s chest being careful with his still tender ribs. Harry smiled and held him snug, texting David downstairs with Kate and the babies. Eggsy leaned, eyes closed, nuzzling on Harry’s scruff to keep himself busy so he wasn’t running down to chase David out of his space forgetting his phone was on Harry’s nightstand.

The text alerts from the cameras beeped rapidly when the cameras caught motion from David coming in, getting Harry’s attention. He reached for Eggsy’s phone, surprised to feel Eggsy tense up again and try to get the phone before Harry picked it up. Harry settled him and opened the texts, now curious to know what Eggsy was trying to hide from him, catching Eggsy’s ear to still him.

He stared at David in the kitchen, huffing a laugh. “You sneaky little dog, is this how you always know when someone’s intruding?”

Eggsy shrugged, hugging around Harry again. “But it’s gotten easier to let Dave in ‘cause he always puts it all back like you do. Kate still needs to learn how to put the mugs upside down. Pest won’t do it right and it makes me so mad sometimes.”

Harry shook his head, smiling, and held Eggsy firm feeling Eggsy relax a little bit again. “I thought you grew the ability to have a sixth sense to know. We have so many cameras that seeing one, I don’t remember if it’s new or not anymore.”

After a few minutes of quiet, Eggsy lounging eyes closed peacefully, the door clicked open and Manx led David into the bedroom with a serving tray with two plates with a couple servings of fish and chips, two tall glasses of Eggsy’s limeade drink, and a cup of tea for Harry. Eggsy squirmed when he smelled the food, his stomach grumbling audibly.

David waited until Eggsy was sat to eat and put the tray over their laps before bending to pick up Manx and put him on the bed. Eggsy’s attention left the food and went to Manx. He scooped up his pup and hugged him close, kissing his head and earning a lick to his chin, while Harry readied the food to feed him.

“So, I got a phone call from the head of police. She said they raided and rescued the patients at the rehab facility,” David told Harry, sitting at the end of the bed out of the way. “She wants Tye to come down and give a statement; and she’ll have to testify.”

That stilled Harry and made him look up at David stunned. “How did police ever find out about her in the first place?” he asked. “She didn’t want them to know she was a victim, she was supposed to remain anonymous, David. That was our deal for me to agree to not attack myself.”

“Well, they had to know who told me. She told me she needed to know a name so she could check for credibility since the tip came from an addict.”

Harry growled darkly, making David lean back and Eggsy sat up off him startled; clutching on Manx nervously, his eyes wide. Eggsy flinched hard when Harry called loud and gruff for Tye and tensed as Harry reached and tugged him close again; leaning on him stiff and tight, rubbing scared on Manx to keep him from fighting to get free. He couldn’t hold back a soft whimper, trying not to tremble, as Harry took a bit of food to give him. He ate, afraid to decline, clutching Manx and feeling as small as his mindframe went.

After a couple minutes Tye peeked nervously into the room, staying behind the door ready to flee if she was in danger. Harry visibly relaxed when he noticed her, letting Eggsy relax a little bit against him; he hadn’t yet realized how awful he scared his boy unintentionally.

“Come here for a second, bubby,” he told her, hand out beckoning her into the room.

Tye hesitated, looking at the three for any signs that she was falling into a trap and in danger of getting hurt, and stepped up after another minute; hands clutched and fidgeting.

“What did I do?”

Harry shook his head, patting the space beside him on the bed; resuming feeding Eggsy. “You’re not in trouble. I thought you wanted to keep anonymous about Connelly. The police say they want you to come in for a statement and they want you to testify.”

“I am supposed to be anonymous.”

He turned and glared at David, making David lean away farther. Tye stared at Harry for a moment before she turned to see him so nervous and ready to spring up to run away. She straightened when she realized what happened, back ramrod tight, and let out a little snarl.

“You told the cops who I am?!” she bellowed, tone dark enough to make even Harry flinch startled. “What the fucking fuck, David?! Do you realize if I go down there, they’re going to fucking subpeona my goddamn medical records from Gran checking me over after I got out. They’re gonna fucking find out I’m trans and fucking do nothing to the motherfucker! What the fuck!? Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Fucking seriously?!”

While she yelled and raged at David, Harry sat back and gave his attention back to Eggsy; having to take a couple minutes to calm him down and get him eating again. It took a bit of convincing and soft whispers of promises and love, but Eggsy relaxed again and ate slowly ignoring Tye now on her feet after barreling David out.

Tye let out a demonic sounding growl in the hallway and stomped furiously to her room, screeching manically as she slammed the door shut, flinging her arms out at the air. She was mad enough to want blood, but she couldn’t let her anger get that hold of her.

“Hey, you alright babe?” Madisson asked, hearing the commotion and coming to check on Tye. She came up after David hid in the den with her and Kate. Tye let out a snarl but fight left her when she recognized Madisson wasn’t a threat; plopping down on the bedside.

Maddison sat down beside her, tucking a tuft of wig hair behind her ear to see her face clearly. “What did he do this time?”

Tye grumbled and shook her head, snuffling, fighting tears. 

“He told the police who I am involving Connelly. I didn’t want to fucking be named at all or have to talk directly to the police; they won’t believe a tranny freak was raped and tortured. They won’t believe me, they’ll just see me as just another tranny druggie and send everyone back to him. Even though they raided and fucking found everyone in those conditions, because a tranny sounded the alarm, they ain’t gonna believe it. _I_ _told him that_ , I _told_ him if they know about me, they won’t fucking help. He said the police had to make sure I was credible ‘cause I’m a fucking worthless addict.”

Madisson sighed and shook her head, tucking Tye into her arm and holding her in a one armed hug. Tye huffed and grumbled on her shoulder, glad she had another adult for support and to keep her up; that she had a positive female to look up to since she couldn’t trust Kate at all.

“Ok babe, first of all: you are not a fucking tranny freak and I will never hear that from you ever again, do you understand me?” she told Tye, tone stern but still soft and caring as always with Tye and her siblings. “Second: if they don’t want to help because you’re trans, I will lead the charge against Connelly myself; on fucking horseback in full armor and a ram’s skull on my damn head. Show them they fucked with the wrong woman. I will make him suffer, babe. I promise.”

Tye shrugged, rubbing on Madisson’s hand in both of hers; fidgeting with her signet ring. She knew to be careful, she received a few accidental shocks from Eggsy’s ring. “I just can’t fucking believe I have to testify and go down for a goddamn statement. They’re gonna just disregard me totally. Take one look, see that I’m a guy in a skirt and laugh me out the door.”

“Come on, let’s go hang out with your dads. They’re probably lonely without at least one of you bubs close by with them.”

After a few more minutes, Tye stood with Madisson and went back to Harry and Eggsy’s room with her. She sighed and laid down on Eggsy’s pillow, snuggling close as she could with the legs of the tray blocking her. She didn’t exactly want to be around others at the moment, but at the same time she really didn’t want to be alone either.

Lying beside her fathers while they snuggled together usually helped her feel better though. She didn’t feel obligated to keep up conversation when she needed to just lie quietly and they didn’t expect her to respond to them knowing she just sometimes needed a little bit of peace and comfort. They still talked quietly together and both enjoyed the quiet time with their eldest knowing there would come a point she left to start her life. They wanted to cherish these soft moments while they could enjoy them.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry got off the phone with Johnathon and left his home office, limping slightly with his cane but now strong enough to shuffle short distances around the house. He had a little bit of a routine leaving his office, get down the hall to Eggsy’s home office and pester him while he worked remotely with headquarters, then after he was rested enough he would wander off to the den and spend time with the kids until Eggsy stopped for the day and started dinner. Then he would help settle Annabeth and Jason when it was time to eat.

He came in finding Eggsy on the phone talking to someone about setting up a time for Tye to come in and talk to investigators and asking if they would agree to him or Harry speaking for her. She didn’t feel comfortable speaking to them herself, and she wanted one of Harry’s lawyers to come along.

But so far, Eggsy wasn’t having much luck. The police couldn’t exactly trust a third party statement. Since she was still a minor though, she would need one parent present during questioning.

“So, how can you reassure me that my daughter will be taken seriously and that you’ll believe her?”

“We’re the police, sir. We’re men of our word.”

Eggsy almost laughed, disguising it as a cough, making Harry smile. “What if I’m not the type to take police on their word?” he snicked out, trying to wipe away his grin. “I have a trans daughter and it’s taught me not to trust just words; we’ve been shit on by too many people saying they’re friend and then come to find out they’re foe. Just intent on harming my daughter.”

“Our job is to protect our citizens, sir.”

Another almost laugh and smile from Harry. “To an extent, you mean. Some of your kind tend to discriminate, don’t they? I’ve had my own run-ins with police, yes I was young and dumb, but every single one would take one look at me and judge me wrong. Makes me kinda leery about how they’d treat my daughter.”

“Will you take my word as a parent then?”

That got a considering shrug from Eggsy, Harry nodded at him telling him to listen to the woman on the other end of the phone. He already ran a background check on her using voice recognition tech to get her information. She could be trusted for now.

“Alright, how’s tomorrow at four?” he replied. “Either myself or my husband will bring her over, but you can’t even ask her how she’s feeling without our lawyer present. If my husband comes along with her, he’ll be a bit prissy about it so please, don’t ruffle him. He’s a bit older so it could be bad on his heart getting in a hissy fit.”

Eggsy tried to catch the ball pit ball that Harry picked up and threw at him, giggling as it ricocheted off his fingertips and went to the left.

“Yeah, that’ll be fine. See you tomorrow then.”

When the phone disconnected, Eggsy tossed a pen at Harry with a laugh; not surprised when Harry effortlessly snatched it, on his blind side, out of the air and slipped it into the breast pocket of his smoking jacket. Eggsy stood and rounded to Harry, holding his face and giving him a smacking kiss.

“Go on and see to the bubs, I have to check on our men out roaming. Supper at six, if you get to the kitchen; set out the stew for me, let it simmer and it’ll be hot by lunch. I’m gonna be swamped in here through lunch and I’m sorry.”

Harry grabbed Eggsy’s tie and tugged him down for another kiss, smiling. Eggsy felt calmer and his rambling stopped; he wanted to do his duties as Harry’s Sub but sometimes work had to take priority. Harry understood and didn’t complain.

After a few more kisses, Harry managed to get himself out of Eggsy’s office and hobbled to the den to sit with everyone. He settled in his recliner with a grunt, exhausted and aching a little bit, smiling and setting aside his cane as Kate stood and brought Lee to him.

“He’s fussy, Drew is being a little shit.”

The hard stare Harry gave her made her step back nervously. 

“Don’t call him that for one, and don’t speak negative about any of my children again. You don’t want to wear out your welcome with us again, Kate. You’ve behaved so far and I would hate for Eggsy to lose family. I just need you to be nice, I’ve even considered letting you and Scottie stay permanently. You and Eggsy still need each other, you’ve come so far past your anger; both of you. Don’t take this away.”

Kate huffed at him, snorting, and rolled her eyes. “Sometimes kids are shits, sometimes little arseholes even. It’s part of being kids and parents always say that about them. I’m sure you’ve talked smack on Jason in private.”

Harry just groaned at her, putting Lee on his shoulder and rubbing his back, looking over where Andrew laid in Tye’s arms with a bottle. Annabeth sat to Tye’s right, leaning across her lap while watching a cartoon and playing with her turtle.

He couldn’t help smiling at his family, seeing Jason’s curly hair sticking up behind the far arm of the couch where he played quietly with a reading toy. His growing family was safe again and mostly happy.

It wasn’t complete though; not without his Flower; and it would never truly be complete no matter how many children they adopted. He wanted as many as fate would give him, but having one kept in an urn and still awaiting justice for her took the forefront of his mind whenever he thought about bringing it up to Eggsy.

Getting Tye and the other victims of Connelly seemed to be something they could achieve first. He needed to concentrate on that then he could face his daughter’s murderers. He still wanted them to suffer painfully but had to agree to letting them face judge and jury, Daisy deserved justice and he was going to make sure that happened.

#####

Eggsy followed Johnathan with Tye into an interview room at the police station, putting her between himself and Johnathan and taking her hand hoping to soothe her nervousness and fear. Jonathan gave their terms for Tye speaking with them, she wanted to remain anonymous from the public fearing for her safety. They agreed, she was a minor coming up against a rapist so they were more inclined to truly help her.

They saw that she wasn’t lying about what happened to her, she wanted to help the other patients more than herself. She wasn’t seeking attention or money from the facility. She just wanted Connelly and his goons to be punished for their crimes.

While giving her statement, her grip on Eggsy’s hand tightened, her nails digging in as she spoke. Eggsy kept his grip tight, disguising his own nervousness as a fidget with his signet ring. He hoped he didn’t have to use a dart on the investigators but he would if he had to defend Tye.

The interview went on for a few hours, Tye was questioned extensively and thoroughly to get information useful to the police. But, finally she was allowed to leave. Eggsy hugged her close, feeling the telltale tremble in her limbs signaling the start of a panic attack.

With Johnathan’s help, Eggsy got Tye to his car and sat her down in the shadow on the asphalt, letting her grab onto him and yank him down beside her. He huddled around her snug, tucking her face into his neck so she could feel hidden and calm down again.

“Do you need help?” Johnathan asked, watching them.

Eggsy shook his head, shushing Tye and rocking her gently, and dismissed him. He knew Tye would be fine again once the panic attack passed and she didn’t want an audience while she fell. Johnathan stayed for another minute before he nodded and turned to get in his car.

Eggsy watched him drive away, letting out a slow sigh to calm himself. Their battle was just beginning and he was ready to help Tye fight. He knew they would win this war and Connelly would go down in hellfire for his crimes.


	36. Chapter 36

It wasn’t too surprising that on the first day of Connelly’s trial, Eggsy and Harry woke with Tye in bed with them. Jason laid between Eggsy and Harry, snoring on Eggsy’s shoulder and holding Harry’s arm tucked around him keeping his finger captive so he couldn’t take his arm back.

Eggsy rolled to his back slowly not wanting to wake Jason yet and nudged Tye gently, feeling guilty when she jerked awake startled and clutched at his arm.

“Just me, Bubby,” he whispered softly rubbing her hip soothingly. “Time to get up and get ready. Don’t dress too wild, no neon. We have to look professional for courts.”

Tye let out a long sigh, hiding against him for a minute, then rolled to get out of bed. Eggsy turned back to Jason to untangle from him, sliding his arm out from under him carefully as Harry worked to get his arm back. They stilled when Jason jerked hard feeling their movements and he woke, immediately reaching and hugging around Eggsy’s neck startled. Eggsy huffed softly and rolled to his back, hugging Jason on him.

“I got’im,” he told Harry, voice still soft, nuzzling and kissing soothingly on Jason’s head, shushing him gently. Jason wasn’t a happy waker in the past month and most mornings started with tears. Eggsy was lucky this morning, Jason was just clinging to him.

Harry sat up on the bedside, exhausted and aging body aching. He started each morning with two Naproxen pills before he got out of bed, and he hated it. But, he stood and shuffled to the bathroom; going carefully without his cane just long enough to get himself ready for the day. He finished his morning bathroom routine, grooming himself to be presentable for the trial, and came back into the bedroom to sit and wait for Eggsy.

Eggsy still insisted on dressing and undressing Harry.

After a few minutes of listening to Eggsy soothe Jason back to sleep, singing softly to him, Harry heard him laying Jason down again and smiled. Eggsy was such an amazing father and Harry cherished every moment he got to see his boy take care of their children. Eggsy definitely had the instincts of a parent and Harry felt Eggsy was a better father than he was all the time.

While Eggsy went to the bathroom and did his morning routine, Harry sat patiently waiting; looking around their completed room, rubbing his feet on the soft dark grey carpet; subtly scratching an itch. He smiled at the twins sleeping in their little nursery in a nook near the wide bay window. Andrew was off his oxygen, strong enough to breathe on his own now, but Lee still struggled. Andrew was growing and gaining weight. Lee hit a stall in his growth.

He still fit head to tiny butt in Eggsy’s hands, his legs seemed to be longer than his entire body right now and luckily his legs were strong. He was a squirmer and his legs seemed to not stop wiggling and kicking until he was asleep.

When Eggsy came back through, he caught Harry’s eye swishing his hips playfully when he felt Harry’s gaze on him at the dresser. “Anything you want specific, Daddy?” he asked, bringing over fresh socks for both of them, giving Harry clean underwear.

“The blue with thin black pinstripes. My  _ good _ oxfords,” he gave Eggsy a look, brow up slightly, wordlessly telling Eggsy he wanted his weaponized shoes. “The dark blue tie you gave me last week.”

Eggsy bent for a kiss before going to the closet to get Harry’s newest suit. “Want me to wear anything specific?”

Harry took off his pajama pants and put on his boxers and socks then stood to wait for Eggsy to come dress him; smiling as he came out of the closet with the proper clothes. 

“Surprise me. I know you’ll choose something proper and professional.”

After Harry was dressed, Eggsy shooed him out of the room. Harry caught Tye as she came out of her room, smiling at her simple skirt and dress shirt; glad that he took her to Kingsman to get a few professional garments made for her. He hoped that if she looked mature enough, the courts would take her seriously and Connelly would be put away for his crimes.

She even wore a dark blonde wig instead of the pastel pink she wore primarily so she would be viewed as normal.

“Ok, so I have a problem. I only have hooker heels,” she huffed, hands on her hips agitated at herself for not thinking to get a better pair of shoes for court.

Harry smiled. “Ask Dad, I’m sure he has a pair you can borrow.”

Tye’s mouth dropped slightly in surprise, she almost didn’t believe him and gave him a look. Then she sighed and shook her head. “I dunno why  _ that _ would surprise me about Dad,” she mumbled stepping past him to go to his room.

Harry chuckled and started downstairs, still going careful. He was almost at the end of needing PT and he was stronger, but he still had to take care with stairs.

Tye peeked in on Eggsy, relieved to see him with pants and an undershirt; running a little steamer over his shirt on the back of the bathroom door to press out a few wrinkles.

“Hey, Dad says you might have a pair of heels I can bum?” she asked, leaning on the doorframe. “I only have hooker heels.”

He looked over at her, steamer paused a moment before he nodded and resumed working on the shirt. “Closet, back wall. 3114. Second shelf on the left. Don’t open the cubbies on the right unless you want to be deeply disturbed.”

She nodded as she came in and crossed the room to the closet. She made sure she kept her back to the right wall, she didn’t want to know what her fathers had hidden there. It was strange enough for her to know Eggsy enjoyed lingerie and had a massive collection.

She opened the hidden compartment at the back of the closet, finding every pair of shoes her fathers owned; both oxfords and more heels than every woman she knew. She didn’t know where to start picking out a pair.

When Eggsy’s shirt was wrinkle free and wearable, he put it on; buttoning it as he crossed to check on Tye. He smiled when he came into the closet and saw her trying on a few pairs of heels; making a mental note to offer to take her shopping to expand her own small collection.

“Try the strappy ones with the flower at the back. They’re comfortable for long wear and not so tall in the heel so you won’t be walking on your toes all day. Those really hurt after a while.”

Tye looked around at the heels surrounding her, huffing and shaking her head. Eggsy stepped up and reached into the compartment to grab the shoes when he didn’t see them in the mass at her feet; grabbing his own weaponized oxfords as well.

“These ones,” he told her as he sat down on the bench beside her to put his shoes on. “If you want, we’ll go shoe shopping. You do need a range to work with your wardrobe. Dad wants a few more nice suits made for you as well.”

Tye lifted her leg and put her foot on his knee, wanting him to clasp the strap on the heels for her so she didn’t tug too rough and break them. It was hard enough getting her feet past the web of strapping without breaking anything.

“I can still wear my hooker shoes with friends, right?”

Eggsy smiled fondly, rubbing her ankle a moment. “We won’t stifle you expressing yourself with your clothes. You might want to ask Madi to teach you how to run in heels and your boots. It’ll come in handy if you want to try out for a Knight position.”

She shrugged, bending to help put away the shoes she got out; handing them up to Eggsy to put back in their proper places. 

“I kinda like doing fantasy modeling with Sarna. She actually has a professional make-up guy doll me up before photoshoots and the way he does it, holy shit. And, speaking of, Saturday all day so we don’t gotta rush, her art school is having a showing and she’s submitting a lot of her photography of me modeling for her. I’d really like it if we could go. I want you and Dad to see my photos. I think I look really good, but we’ll see with those hoity snobs.”

His smile grew and he shut the hidden compartment. “I’d love to go,” he told her as they left the closet. He took a moment to check on the three sleeping bubs then followed Tye out, quietly shutting the door. “Dad will, too. He still wants to get you a big aquarium with a lot of fish ‘cause of the marine biology thing.”

“Can I have a variety of different fish and other stuff like little prawns or something to help keep everything clean?”

“Talk to Dad about it,” he chuckled as they came to Harry waiting in the parlor for them.

“Ask Dad about what?” he asked as he stood and joined them at the door to leave for the courthouse.

“Fish,” Tye told him, instinctively reaching for her Kingsman umbrella. Eggsy grabbed his when he saw the cloudy, dark sky threatening rain. Harry paused for a moment as he shut and locked the front door, giving her a curious look.

Tye just giggled and smiled at him, following Eggsy to Harry’s car. They wouldn’t all fit in Eggsy’s car with Jason and Annabeth’s seats buckled in the back. Harry snickered, shaking his head fondly, and followed after them.


	37. Chapter 37

The first few hours of the first trial day were spent with the prosecution’s side calling on victims to take the stand and testify against Connelly and the staff of the facility. Tye was scared that she would be called before she was ready, but Johnathan and his team didn’t intend on calling her until the other victims had spoken.

Since she was the one primarily named in the suit, being the one who sounded the alarm after escaping, she had to sit with Johnathan and the rest of his team. Harry and Eggsy sat just behind the divider with the other witnesses and their families. Eggsy wanted to be up beside Tye but understood that he had to behave and let the judge see she could handle her own against Connelly’s lawyers. Tye was nervous, a little bit scared, but knew she had to do her part to put the assailants away.

After half the prosecution’s witnesses spoke, the judge recessed for the day. Tye visibly deflated, relieved that she wouldn’t be called up the first day, and let out a shaking breath; closing her eyes for a moment before standing to join her fathers again. She went immediately into Harry’s arms and hugged him over the divider clinging to him. She didn’t want to watch Connelly get up and leave with his legal representatives; furious that he was allowed to remain free for the duration of the trial instead of rotting in prison. She didn’t want to see him more than she had to.

Eggsy leaned on the divider beside them, reaching up and brushing away the tears Tye couldn’t stop; feeling her tremble and shudder. He then reached to rub her back comfortingly while she clinged to Harry for safety seeing she was trying to push away another panic attack so they could go home.

“Just breathe, Bubby,” he told her, tone soft. “We’re right here, we have you.”

Tye let out a slow, trembling breath; tucking her face under Harry’s chin; inhaling deep and letting it out slow. Her fist tightened, holding onto Harry’s suit jacket. She tried to concentrate on the sound of Harry’s heart in her ear.

Johnathan got Eggsy’s attention, silently telling him he would call them in a few hours to discuss plans for the next day of the trial. Eggsy nodded, signing to him to call his office line instead of a cell. He would be busy in his office when they got back home.

He nodded, gathering his paperwork; head tilting toward Tye in question.

Eggsy shook his head, telling him she would be fine in a little bit; that he and the rest of their legal team could go on without them.

_ ‘Press?’ _ Johnathan mouthed, nodding toward the window. News crews were gathered outside ready to bombard anyone who came out with questions.

Eggsy glared at the window, he could already hear a little bit of noise, and thought for a minute before shrugging and getting Harry’s attention; signing to him to listen, pointing to the window. Harry pressed a long kiss on Tye’s head as he concentrated on hearing outside, making a sour face when he heard them. He wasn’t happy to know those vultures would descend on Tye and some of them were guaranteed to be vicious. Some press were always on the side of the assailant and tortured victims.

He huffed and turned his attention back to Tye, trying to come up with a solution to get her out safely, holding her tighter as she gave over to tears shushing her and nuzzling on her.

When the crowd cleared, Eggsy noticed someone standing at his shoulder; still in the aisle out of the way. He looked up, not too surprised to see Sarna and Samantha had come to give Tye support.

“I have an idea,” he told Harry when he saw Sarna wearing a similar skirt and the same blue and black striped stockings that Tye wore. The shoes were a close enough match. Harry gave him a questioning look. “Ok so, we let Samantha take Tye through a back door and get her to the car. We take Sarna through the front, I’ll cover her with my jacket and she’ll walk between us hunched and hidden. Switch wigs and all, if there’s any at the back they won’t know it’s her ‘cause they’ve only seen her with her dark wig; not platinum blonde.”

Harry sighed consideringly, tucking Tye under his chin again and resuming rubbing her back when he realized his hand stopped; shushing and nuzzling her as she continued to sniffle and snuffle on his shoulder. He pressed another long kiss on her head, eye closing for a minute while he considered the idea.

Finally after a few more minutes, Tye was able to breathe normally; panic passed; and stood away from Harry with a slight huff. Johnathan grabbed the box of tissues off the table and gave them to Eggsy to offer to her, sure that she didn’t want him trying to comfort her.

Tye dabbed at her eyes, huffing. “Sorry. I know I shouldn’t be afraid still. What are we gonna do to get outta here?” Eggsy shrugged and told her his idea of using Sarna to sneak her out. Tye snuffled again and turned to Sarna and Samantha. “What are you doing here, I thought you hated me and never wanted to speak to me again?”

The three parents looked at the girls confused. They didn’t know anything about a fight between the two.

Sarna huffed and shook her head. 

“I’m still a little upset, but of course I’m gonna forgive you; I just needed to get over being so mad. I didn’t actually mean I never wanted to talk to you again, I was just really angry and it popped out. I mean, you need my support with all of this, Tye. Of course I’m gonna get over being pissed and come help you however I can. You’re my best friend, my only friend honestly. I still love you, even when I’m mad at you. That’s what friends do.”

The parents frowned at the girls. “Okay, what happened?” Eggsy asked. “How long has this been going on?”

Tye shook her head, dabbing her eyes again. “It’s not important. Let’s get the hell outta here, I wanna go home and lie down.”

Eggsy and Harry wanted to press her for answers but knew they shouldn’t right then. She was physically and mentally drained, she wouldn’t be in the mood to explain anything.

The girls switched wigs and Tye gave Sarna her jacket to wear out then went with Samantha to sneak out. Sarna followed Harry and Eggsy, taking Eggsy’s jacket and ducking with it over her head. Harry held her to guide her through the crowd so she didn’t fall, letting Eggsy and Johnathan barge a path through the sea of news reporters shouting questions and a group of both supporters for Tye and protesters shouting insults and profanities in support of Connelly.

If Eggsy gave a few on Connelly’s side a jolt from his signet, he wasn’t going to admit it. Harry knew what he was doing as they suddenly dropped out of the way as Eggsy shoved past but he didn’t care to admonish him.

When they got to the car and didn’t see Tye and Samantha waiting for them, Eggsy looked around the sparsely crowded parking lot thinking Samantha took Tye to her van to let her hide. “Where’s your mum parked?” he asked, giving Harry a worried look over the top of the car prompting him to look around.

Still using Eggsy’s jacket as a shield, Sarna looked around carefully; seeing the space where Samantha parked was now empty. “What the fuck?” she mumbled confused, head tilted toward the empty spot. “She was parked over there.”

Harry and Eggsy glared at each other, both suspecting Samantha took without permission to take Tye with her. “Get in,” Harry told them, opening his door. Eggsy opened the door for Sarna to let her in the back seat then got in seeing Harry already working to ping Tye’s tracker.

Sarna sat on her knees, leaning on the back of the front bench seat, looking at all the buttons and gizmos in the console and on the dash. It made her a little nervous to see a small missile looking thing in the cubby that was supposed to be an armrest/cup holder between Harry and Eggsy.

“You James Bond or something, Harry?” she asked, brows furrowed concerned.

Harry huffed and Eggsy stifled a chuckle. “I’m better than Bond and I don’t get distracted from my work for a pair of tits,” he replied trying to get a ping as he started the car to drive. He wasn’t in a joking mood, he was focused on finding Samantha and Tye; and find out why Samantha took off with her without warning.


	38. Chapter 38

An hour after Harry received Tye’s tracker ping, they found her and Samantha obviously hiding from someone in a little coffee shop. The speed that Tye went into Eggsy’s arms as soon as she looked up from the coffee cup in her hands, and the tight hold she grabbed him with told him she was terrified. He grunted as she collided with him and squeezed a breath out of him. Harry caught them and steadied the two, frowning at Samantha expectantly.

“We got out and he was lingering in the lot. I told her to just get in and we’d hide somewhere until you called.”

Harry looked over at Tye and Eggsy, barely hearing her choke out that she saw Connelly waiting for her. He let out a sigh and kissed her head, rubbing her back comfortingly.

“Do you think he’s still following?”

Eggsy shrugged and shook his head, shushing Tye and petting slowly on her head laid on his shoulder.

“We should get David involved. We need security detail at home, just in case.”

Eggsy shrugged again, huffing softly. “Do you really think that’ll be a problem?”

“Well, he was waiting for her. That tells me there’s a definite risk. Sure we have cameras and we’re armed but I personally would feel better if some of our men were on it. If we can’t get David to send a couple men, I’ll call on the agents. It’s probably not necessary, but to put myself at peace. I just think we should.”

Eggsy sighed and nodded, pressing a long kiss on Tye’s temple; her head tucked under his chin. He could feel the tremble starting to slow and ease away but he wanted to keep her safe in his arms for a while longer. Harry took out his phone to look like he was texting as he sent a message over to David, giving him a brief rundown of what happened and what he needed from him.

A short time later a message came back saying David couldn’t spare a pair of Knights and rotate for the duration of the trial; they had missions coming up.

Harry grumbled quietly then sent a message to one of his smarter agents, hoping he could call on his mob men to help his family. He didn’t tell Gromo why he wanted all of them to come to the house, just that he wanted them there in four hours.

He slid into the booth, taking Tye’s hand as she sat down beside him; Eggsy on her left holding her free hand.

“I think one of you needs to explain why you fought with each other,” Eggsy told the girls, not missing the nervous look they gave each other. “I know little arguments are going to happen, all friendships have ups and downs, all relationships. But, you’re still young and Tye, Sarna’s really the first good friend you’ve had. You can’t not speak to each other over a little argument.”

Sarna let out a breath, cringing, and whined softly. “Jesus,” she huffed. “It sound so stupid now. Can’t we just go past it like normal people and stuff down our emotions?”

“No, because then you’ll grow up to become emotionally constipated like how I found Harry.” Eggsy laughed and squirmed away when Harry reached across the back of the booth and pinched his ear.

“We fought because I’m a dumb shit and asked about a specific shop in front of Sarna’s real friends. She isn’t out to them yet and I almost outed her. I deserved her getting furious.”

Sarna huffed and flicked a straw wrapper at Tye. “I’ve told you a thousand fucking times Tye, you’re my real friend fucking too, goddammit. They could be your friends too. You’re so shy and flighty around them they hardly speak to you ‘cause they don’t wanna startle you away when you’re out with us. I want you to be friends with them, I want you to have friends outside group nights.”

Harry sighed, reading a message from Gromo saying he would bring the men by the house, tucking Tye into his side and kissing her head; hugging her close and tight. 

“You need friends, Bubbygirl,” he told her softly, just wanting to enjoy having her safe in his arms; glad that she wasn’t ashamed of his affection yet. “We can even put you in public school if you’d like to make more friends locally.”

Tye and Sarna both sneered. “Ew,” Sarna shuddered, almost gagging.

“No, thank you,” Tye replied, looking like she had a drink of sour milk.

“They really are bad around here, and she wouldn’t have any help against discrimination at public school, or even private school. From the school heads, I’m sure if you got the police involved they would have to do something; but like if she’s harassed they won’t stop it, just separate her from normal classes and put her with the troubled students who would be so much worse to her.”

“Ew,” Sarna shuddered again, scraping her teeth over her tongue. Just the thought of public school made her taste bile in her mouth.

Harry shook his head, hugging Tye tighter when he felt her sink into his hold; finally comforted away from her fears but not ready to let go yet. He couldn’t help smiling when she turned toward him and tucked her arms between them on his chest, hiding her face on his shoulder. She just wanted to be held and kept safe for a while and she knew neither of her fathers would deny her.

While everyone else planned for the next trial date, Tye stayed hidden against Harry; feeling more grounded with Eggsy’s hand on the back of the booth where Harry’s had been petting subtly on her head. She understood why Eggsy liked pets so much, even with a wig she just liked having someone playing with her hair and rubbing on her head.

They didn’t expect her to keep up conversation, she was exhausted and scared right now; she could sit quietly against Harry for as long as she needed.

#####

That evening Harry and Eggsy found themselves entertaining Sarna and a couple of her girlfriends for Tye’s first real girls’ sleepover. They were happy for Tye, they wanted her to make friends and have people her age she could hang out with.

Another round of hysterical giggling came over an old baby monitor the girls were playing with, Tye left the speaker downstairs in the den so Harry and Eggsy would hear everyone in her bedroom but they couldn’t respond from their end. Neither minded that the girls were being a little rambunctious, the twins, Jason, and Annabeth were all down for the night and Eggsy soundproofed the bedrooms.

They would only be heard in the hallway and that wasn’t a risk of waking the younger kids.

While Harry and Eggsy were enjoying the peace of not having any kid underfoot, they snuggled together on the chaise with it angled so they could watch tv comfortably and not have to move to the couch. Eggsy laid snugged on Harry’s side, wedged between him and the back of the chaise safely, enjoying his pets and scritches as Daddy fed him.

He wasn’t particularly hungry after making a big dinner, but Harry needed to have him submissive and soft; his mind still going over the plan he and Gromo hashed out together. He felt he could let his guard down just a little bit with a patrol set, knowing his family would be safer with the extra eyes watching; submitting to Harry readily.

It was only a bit of fruit and cheese cubes left over from the fruit dish he made after lunch.

Harry offered a blueberry, smiling when Eggsy stuck out his tongue and lapped at Harry’s fingers holding the berry before taking it into his mouth. Eggsy snickered and smiled, arching his head into Harry’s hand in his hair.

He was having far too much enjoyment watching Eggsy wiggle and squirm as he tried to behave and wait for Daddy to take him upstairs. Of course Harry wanted to put Eggsy over his shoulder and haul him to bed, but he wanted to enjoy this quiet peace with his boy and not have their wild bunch running around being loud and hyper.

After the ridiculous romcom that Kate chose to watch ended, she gathered her shoes and a few work files then bid Harry and Eggsy a good night and went upstairs to get ready for bed. She would be returning to headquarters in the morning and she needed to be prepared to resume her position.

She took a quick shower and put on an oversized t-shirt then went to her vanity to brush and blow dry her hair. Over the whirr of the fan she could still hear Tye and the girls giggling and carrying on loud. She didn’t expect they would actually go to bed any time soon but she did expect Tye to keep things quiet when she knew Kate was getting ready to go to bed.

With a huff she plunked down her blow dryer and brush, standing and grumbling as she went across the hall and barged into Tye’s bedroom not bothering to think about knocking.

“You need to tell your little friends it’s time to shut the hell up,” she spat angrily. “ _ Some _ of us have very important jobs we have to go to in the morning.”

Harry and Eggsy heard her over the baby monitor and untangled to go upstairs and rescue Tye and the girls from Kate’s bitchiness. She had been in a mood all day and Eggsy was growing tired of it.

“You’re not my mum anymore, you can’t tell me what to do.”

Kate huffed, hands on her hips. “I’m still biologically your mother, Tyler. Now all of you just shut the hell up and go to bed so I can get some peaceful sleep.”

Tye and Sarna both sat up straighter, Sarna let out a snarl at Kate, and glared at her.

“The  _ fuck _ you just called me?” Tye demanded livid about being dead named; not only the act itself but this time it was in front of two people who didn’t know her orientation or status. She turned to Sarna, eyes wild. “Did she just fuckin’ call me goddamn  _ Tyler _ ?”

“Sounded like it,” Sarna told her, standing and approaching Kate menacingly; letting out a little manic giggle. “You don’t fuckin’ dead name her or anyone. That isn’t cool and it doesn’t make you any better than anyone. It just makes you look like trash honestly.”

Tye stood and followed Sarna, seeing Eggsy and Harry coming up. She didn’t want Sarna getting into a fist fight with Kate; especially over her being mistreated.

“Kate, you need to just go to your own room and leave us alone. You’re just goddamn lucky that Dad found that red shit I was gonna put in your showerhead to paint you blood red. He doesn’t know about the other shit I have stashed I can fuck with you with.”

“Shut up, Tyler,” Kate huffed. “Just shut the fuck up and better yet, tell your friends to call their mums to go home. Sleepovers aren’t for the middle of the week anyways, don’t all of you have school tomorrow?”

Tye and Sarna advanced on her together, their movements mirroring each other, stepping slow and chanting an eerie incantation together. Tye reached and picked up a little vial off her dresser and opened it, pouring a bit of the blackened dust into her hand.

Curious to see how Tye could handle herself against Kate, Harry held Eggsy back from barging between them. Tye let out a string of unfamiliar language before opening her fist and blowing the dust hard in Kate’s face, making her spit and sputter; hurrying backward away from the dust. Tye just giggled at her, putting her arms on Sarna’s shoulders and putting her chin down to watch Kate cough and flail about.

“What the fuck was that?!”

Sarna smiled, taking the vial; rubbing it between her hands as if she was deciding whether or not she wanted to dust Kate as well. “Just a little it of black salt,” she mockingly pouted at Kate. “Never piss off a witch, we know how to handle evil like you.”

“Go home you little whores!” Kate bellowed deep, growling. “Tyler, you’re fucking-”

“Not your daughter and not your fuckin’ house, Kate,” Eggsy scoffed at her, hiding his giddy pride in the girls for being able to stnad up to her nonsense. “If you dead name  _ our _ daughter again, I’ll have you out flat on your fat arse quicker than you can breathe. Now leave them alone, they’re not bothering you at all.  _ You _ go to  _ your _ room and shut the fuck up before you wake my babies and I have to strangle you.”

Kate growled at them and stomped away moodily, slamming her door loud.

Tye deflated and pouted, not ready to face her new friends and have all their questions thrown at her and be rejected for her status and orientation. She didn’t want to come out.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one is kinda short but I'm about to get kinda busy doing stuff lol. I'll try to do another tonight, if I don't pass tf out later.

The next afternoon Eggsy had Tye and the girls out back in the pool, keeping with Jason in the shallow end giving him another swimming lesson while the girls splashed and played in the deep end. He wanted to let the girls have fun alone, especially since Tye’s new friends took her coming out positively and promised support and love to her, but the father in him made him remember he couldn’t always just trust someone’s words right away.

Using Jason’s swimming lessons was a believable excuse for him to watch them.

Today’s lesson was learning to kick and move his arms without the aid of a life jacket. Eggsy held Jason over his arms while they moved in the water, gliding him along gently to get him used to being buoyant in the water. Jason’s kick and stroke rhythm was off but he was learning fast and having fun.

When they made it to the other side of the shallow end Eggsy helped Jason grab onto the edge to stay above water, bending down on one knee and putting the other under Jason’s bent knees to help keep him up; folding his arms on the edge as he taught Jason.

“When can I jump off the thing?” Jason asked, a little breathless from his efforts, pointing over where Tye and the girls were being silly with the diving board.

Eggsy looked over in time to see Sarna and Tye toss their squealing friend into the water; all of them laughing and having fun together. “Let’s get you to where you can hold yourself up and swim stronger first; then we’ll let you jump off with a life jacket so you’re not hurt.”

“So I can tomorrow?”

He chuckled and kissed Jason’s head. “Tomorrow’s too soon, Bub. We still have a way to go before you’re ready for the deep end.”

Jason pouted, huffing, just making Eggsy snort and smile. “What if I come out here and do it when you’re sleeping?”

“That’s absolutely against the rules and you know better,” Eggsy let his tone get a little stern but didn’t get angry. “It’s very dangerous for you to come out here without me or Dada. You could drown and die; me and Dada never want that to happen. That’s why we put up the fence and made the lock so you can’t get it open. Water’s fun for swimming and baths, but it can be really dangerous, too.”

Jason sighed and pouted his bottom lip out more, giving Eggsy a pitifully pleading look; whimpering like a little pup begging.

Eggsy huffed a soft laugh, fighting a grin. He didn’t want Jason to think he could get everything he wanted just by pouting. “Pupper face isn’t gonna work this time, Bubby. You’ll be able to jump eventually but you have to learn how to swim really good before it’s safe for you. I promise when you’re able, I’ll let you jump.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“Not yet, Bubby. But, if we come out and practice swimming every day, you’ll get to sooner. I really do promise and you know Daddy keeps his promises, don’t I?”

Jason nodded, still pouting.

“As soon as you’re really good at swimming, I promise, alright?”

“Okay,” Jason huffed, defeated, sitting down a little bit on Eggsy’s knee. Eggsy smiled and tucked him a one armed hug, pecking his head again.

After resting for a little bit, Eggsy had Jason kicking his arms and legs again; keeping his arms under ready to catch but not holding Jason up this time.

#####

That evening after dinner and bathtime, Harry and Eggsy put their youngest three to bed then joined Tye, Sarna and one of the girls staying another night, with Jason in the den for movies. Jason stayed tucked between Tye and the arm of the couch with his blanket and cup, snuggling with her since she and her friends had the popcorn bowl.

Again Eggsy and Harry weren’t concerned about Jason watching horror movies, he mostly laughed at them instead of getting scared of the blood and gore from the various monsters.

Eggsy sat curled up on his sitting pillow between Harry’s knees, his softest blanket wrapped around him; his head pillowed on Harry’s thigh enjoying his pets and scritches.

Harry was a little worried about Eggsy kneeling or sitting when the friends first came over, but he was slowly feeling more at ease performing his duties to Eggsy with a new audience. None of the girls said anything negative about their Dom/Sub lifestyle. Sarna did have a couple questions despite already being aware of things, and she came from genuine curiosity instead of anything mocking or negative, so they readily answered everything she asked.

Harry picked up Eggsy’s ice water and held the straw up to his lips for a drink, giving Eggsy’s hair a gentle tug prompting him to open his eyes and take a drink; smiling at his dilated pupils and the doey eyed look Eggsy gave him. He knew Eggsy was comfortable and completely at peace sitting quietly for pets and scritches. It soothed him seeing his sweet boy so happy and content.

“My sweet, beautiful boy,” Harry sighed softly, scritching Eggsy’s scalp making him arch up into his hand a little bit. He was positive that Eggsy would purr if he had the ability. “Do you want up here in Daddy’s lap now?”

He couldn’t help smiling as Eggsy climbed up into his lap and cuddled in close with his blanket; using the blanket to cover his hands as he took a little stuffie out of its hiding place beside his hip and put it in Eggsy’s arms. Eggsy cooed quietly and nuzzled appreciatively on Harry’s chin, giving him a little peck and snickering softly.

It said a lot about their trust in Tye’s friends that Eggsy could slip down without worry of being laughed or sneered at. He needed to go down and they were trying to do it regularly so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed again. That would sometimes mean they would have an audience, but Eggsy wasn’t a stranger to audiences at all.

He leaned to nuzzle on Eggsy’s ear, giving him a playful nip just to make Eggsy giggle and squirm. “How little, baby boy?”

Eggsy shook his head, rubbing like a cat on Harry’s scruff again fascinated by the feel of it against his face. “I dunno, Daddy,” he whispered back, giving Harry’s chin a kiss and nipping him in return; making himself giggle again quietly. “Is so soft. Wanna be a kitten on it.”

The tone and actions told Harry that Eggsy had slipped down fairly far. He took on the tone of a toddler almost. He let Eggsy rub and kiss on him as he wanted, glad that the simple action of maintaining a fair bit of a beard made his baby boy so happy and calm. He wasn’t sure why Eggsy found so much comfort with facial hair but he was glad it helped keep him grounded. It made panic attacks a little easier on his baby boy as well.

He probably never would understand it but he knew he wasn’t in any hurry to get rid of what Eggsy loved so much and seemed like he absolutely needed.

“Tisses, Daddy,” Eggsy told him, bringing Harry back out of his thoughts to realize that Eggsy had been kissing on him trying to get him to respond.

He smiled and held Eggsy firm; making him giggle and squirm ticklish as Harry peppered him with kisses and scruffy nuzzling. Eggsy let out a trill giggle, a little louder than he meant to when Harry’s tickles and kisses attacked his neck. He couldn’t help being completely happy, deep in a childlike mind frame and unable to control his reactions.

While the movie played, Harry and Eggsy continued to whisper and laugh quietly together; neither trying to hide anything from their audience but not wanting to be noisy and disrupt their movies. Both were more than happy just snuggling together at the end of a busy day, both needed to unwind and relax. Snuggling was the easiest way for both of them.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to start part 11 later if I'm feeling better.

Eggsy came home after an unofficial mission with David and a few agents; going to recon the suspected lair of the terrorists who attacked the shopping center. David had to abandon the mission though; had to practically haul Eggsy away when he saw Donald with some of the group members roaming around the farm doing various chores. He couldn’t let Eggsy tear off and confront Donald.

“ _ Harry! _ ” he shouted, slamming the door harder than he intended and causing the glass pane to rattle a little bit. He groaned at the door as he kicked off his shoes and managed to get tangled in his backpack and jacket when he tried to take the jacket off and he forgot he was carrying a backpack.

He slid with a stunned yelp when Manx and Hambone came running to greet him home, sending him sprawled on his back and attacking him with excited licks.

“ _ Oooofffff, _ ” he groaned at them, unable to push them away with his arms pinned in the backpack straps.

Harry came from the den and was surprised to see Eggsy struggling with the dogs. He grabbed the backpack and pulled, dragging Eggsy out from under them and standing to block them from attacking again as he sat Eggsy up and worked to help him untangle and get to his feet.

“Fuckin’, shit, hell, goddammit,” Eggsy growled, shoving his jacket off his arms; grunting as Harry hauled him up, huffing breathless. “Fuckin’ Donald is with that goddamn group of terrorists, Harry. I saw him, doing his Farmer Donnie bullshit with that bird he left us for.”

That made Harry frown, hands paused on Eggsy’s waist checking his boy for any injuries.

“Yeah,” Eggsy huffed at the confused look on Harry’s face, nodding as he peeled off his shirt. Harry couldn’t help taking a moment to let his eye roam Eggsy’s bare chest and his hands reach to caress his flatter stomach causing Eggsy to snicker and squirm ticklish.

The sound made Harry smile instantly, momentarily forgetting what Eggsy had told him. He pulled Eggsy in close and hugged him tight; sighing on his shoulder and nuzzling on his neck. Eggsy calmed and turned his head a little bit to nuzzle Harry’s thicker beard, giggling softly as Harry’s hands refamiliarized with his body.

Harry surprised Eggsy again when he bent slightly and hoisted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and tucking his arms under Eggsy’s ass to carry him upstairs. He would get in touch with David later, right now he had to welcome his boy home properly.

“Have you eaten today?” he asked softly, busy scruffing up Eggsy’s neck and shoulder, feeling Eggsy’s stomach rumble a little bit.

“Just a couple peaches on the jet coming back. I just wanted to get home after Gran was done with me. Missed Daddy and my bubbies.”

Harry smiled and laid Eggsy back on their bed, leaning over him for more kisses and nuzzling. “I’m going to start your bath water,” he said softly against Eggsy’s lips between kisses. “Then I’m going to fix a bit of lunch for you. We don’t have to worry about the bubs, little ones are sleeping in the den with Tye and Sarna watching them. Demons are napping in their beds, Jase is stuffy so he got some medicine. He’ll be out for a while. Beth will go downstairs when she wakes up.”

Eggsy grinned, reaching up and rubbing on Harry’s arms; rubbing his socked feet on Harry’s hips. “Does that mean Daddy can take me to pieces?” he whispered, letting a bit of the desperation he felt for Daddy to seep into his tone. “‘M so buzzy, Daddy. Don’t like it.”

“Lie here quietly, let Daddy set everything up then I’ll spend the whole rest of today giving my sweet boy fuzzies. Can you do that for Daddy, my good boy?”

Eggsy wanted to keep hold of Harry, keening at the whispered praises and promises, but he settled back with a nod; pecking Harry’s chin before he could stand straight again, giggling when Harry just smiled and shook his head fondly then went to the bathroom to draw Eggsy’s bath.

While the tub filled, Harry put in the bath fizzies, oils, and set up the masks and care products he used to pamper Eggsy, making sure his rolling chair was at the head of the tub so he could reach. Eggsy laid already slipping down, a dopey smile on his face and his eyes closed. His feet squirmed in anticipation of Daddy taking care of him, thumping dull against a nightstand.

Harry overlooked that Eggsy wasn’t totally silent when he came back to the bedroom and heard the thumping; it barely made a sound and Eggsy was laid back, relaxed and smiling. He didn’t want to break the happiness being overly picky. He just snuck a picture then crossed through to go downstairs to the kitchen.

“Pasta salad, Daddy,” he heard Eggsy mumble, prompting him to lean in the doorway again.

“What was that, baby boy?” he asked.

“Pasta salad,” Eggsy repeated a little clearer, squinting his eyes open to look over at Harry. “With the artichoke hearts, remember? Is there any left.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yes there is, Tye had to make another batch because we can’t stop eating it. You did so very good finding the recipe, it’s so good; especially with the sunflower kernels you added.”

Eggsy giggled and keened at Harry’s praises, squirming happily unaware that his cheeks were pinkening. “Quiet now, shhhh,” he whispered snickering. “Be good for Daddy.”

Another fond smile and a shake of his head and Harry turned back to make it downstairs. He was so relieved that his boy was home in one piece and didn’t have so much as a gravel abrasion anywhere on his body. He would gladly let Eggsy be his silly self, he enjoyed when Eggsy was so carefree and relaxed.

Harry was quick in the kitchen, making Eggsy a bowl of the pasta salad and sneaking a bite of his own, and a bit of fruit and vegetable pieces with chocolate peanut butter dip and ranch for the vegetables like Eggsy preferred. He knew Eggsy would mostly nibble while he was pampering but they did have hours so he wasn’t going to rush and rush his baby boy getting an upset stomach from eating too fast.

Back in the bedroom he found Eggsy quietly playing with Manx and Millie, his kitten playing behind his back attacking the tag sticking up out of his jeans waistband. Harry took another picture of Eggsy with the animals he loved so much, then went to settle everything in the bathroom and turn off the water.

“Would you like Daddy to undress you and carry you?” he asked.

Eggsy let out a noise and raised his arms, making grabby hands for Harry; obviously not wanting to walk himself to the bathroom or make an attempt to take off his jeans. Harry knew he would pick that option and stepped up with a soft chuckle as Eggsy rolled onto his back to let him take the jeans and Eggsy’s panties.

He didn’t expect to see a set of sutures on the back of Eggsy’s neck going under his collar. “What happened here?” he asked, leaning over Eggsy and holding him still. “Who did this?”

“Don’t remember,” Eggsy fibbed, rolling to his back and reaching up again. “Please, Daddy.”

Despite his worry and that pang of fear Harry couldn’t ignore, he sighed and scooped his precious boy up and carried him to the bathroom; settling him in the tub. Eggsy smiled again, slipping down farther into the fuzziness he needed.

He knew Harry would be furious if he found out Eggsy lied about how he was hurt. He didn’t want to send him on another rampage just because two of the agents were homophobic assholes and one tried to kill him by stabbing him. He was damn lucky the knife missed everything major and he still had the ability to walk. And, he was lucky Pamela didn’t want to deal with his dramatics because Harry wasn’t there. She agreed to let him go home as long as he promised to rest.

That wouldn’t be an issue now that Harry found the wound. He would put Eggsy down far enough he couldn’t resist obeying him.

Harry was already harassing David through messages, furious that nobody informed him that Eggsy was hurt but still kept his touch gentle on his precious baby boy. Not remembering how he received such a major injury was believable so he wasn’t going to upset Eggsy hounding him about it while he was supposed to be relaxing and going fuzzy.

“Tisses, Daddy,” Eggsy’s voice broke through Harry’s rambling thoughts. He blinked back to reality and felt Eggsy nuzzling and nipping on his chin, leaving little kitten kisses. “I want my tisses.”

He chuckled, eye rolling fondly and head shaking as he leaned down and obliged to Eggsy’s demand letting his hands roam under the water with the loofah. He rubbed the loofah just above Eggsy’s groin, making him squirm and giggle ticklish, smiling as the kisses continued. He could tell by Eggsy’s behavior that he was struggling to stay down, his mind cloudy with worry, but he knew what to do to help him slip completely for a while.

He would get together with David and find out more information about the group and Donald being with them. But right now, his baby boy’s needs were more important and he had to take care of Eggsy and settle him.


End file.
